I'm With You
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: Same ol same ol, Inuyasha lets Kikyo drag him to hell, Kagome runs, Sess saves her, yada yada yada, its a songfic. Avril, by the title. R&R to find out what happens. Chapter Two was redone with a song
1. I'm With You by Avril LaViegn

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it shall   
  
only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. I also don't own I'm With You, that belongs   
  
to Avril Laviegn.  
  
A/N: I will still be working on the other stories as well, and I just put up two more chaps on   
  
Road Trip. I'm working on it, believe me. Okay? Good! Thanks for reading! *^-^*  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat on the ledge of a bridge in Sengoku Jidai, crying. She had run from   
  
the bloody scene of where Inuyasha went with Kikyo to hell. The well had ceased working when   
  
they finished the Shikon Jewel after killing Naraku. Kikyo made Inuyasha fulfill his promise   
  
of going to hell with her, but only after telling Kagome that she needed to find someone that   
  
she could love, that would love her in return.  
  
Sango and Miroku had gone with Kirara to bury Kohaku's body with the rest of his family's. Shippo,   
  
the kitsune child, had stayed in the village with Kaede to help her with the wounded. Kagome,   
  
had run, she couldn't bear all the loses, not being able to go home, the death, and the fact   
  
that except for friends, she was alone now.  
  
Suddenly, in her crying state Kagome began to sing.  
  
"I'm standing on the bridge.  
  
I'm waiting in the dark.  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now.  
  
There's nothing but the rain.  
  
No footsteps on the ground.  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound." she sang while it started to rain, the clouds covering the   
  
full moon.  
  
What Kagome didn't know is that her legs and arms were bleeding from some pricker bushes in her   
  
haste to get away. And the smell from the copper in her blood had attracted two demons. One   
  
for her blood, and one investigating the scent of blood and dispair. But the two demons had   
  
stilled when her angelic voice had started to sing.  
  
"Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damn cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life.  
  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are, but I...  
  
I'm with you.  
  
I'm with you.  
  
Hmm..." she continued singing but then stopped when she heard a maniacal laugh and sensed the   
  
aura of a youkai.  
  
"Who...Who's there?" she called out just then realizing there was another, strong aura that   
  
she recognized a little too well coming from the tree on the other end of the bridge, where she   
  
had come running from.  
  
"'Who...Who's there?' My for a miko you certainly are afraid." the demon said as he came into   
  
view. He was a viper youkai. He had long greasy hair and glowing orange eyes. His skin was   
  
covered in scales and black. He was grinning evilly and it sent chills down Kagome's back.  
  
"Back off...I'll turn you into youkai powder if you don't knock it off." Kagome said her hand   
  
going to her back to empty air. 'Oh no!' Kagome's mind screamed, 'I must of dropped my bow and   
  
quiver of arrows when I was running!'  
  
"I don't think so." the viper youkai said and jumped at her but Kagome's arms were in the air   
  
and she subconciously created a barrier knocking the youkai back.  
  
"Stay away from me!" she screamed feeling a bit better when the barrier stayed strong as the   
  
youkai repeatedly flung himself at it ripping against it with his claws.  
  
"I'll get you in good time miko wench. You are too weak to hold this up long enough." said the   
  
viper.  
  
"I. Am. Not. Weak!" she growled and forced her miko powers to turn the barrier into purifying   
  
energy, converting the energy into a ball and sending it at the youkai, only to watch him dodge   
  
it and come at her. Another problem was that it took most of her energy to convert the barrier   
  
to a ball of energy.  
  
"Die now Miko!" the viper youkai shouted his claws poised to slice her into small peices.  
  
"Ahh-huh?" Kagome blinked when she saw a flash of white and then felt a single arm and something   
  
soft and fluffy wrap around her and pick her up lifting her away.  
  
"Silence ningen." a cold steely voice said and she looked up into the emotionless face of the   
  
inu taiyoukai of the west.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." she muttered and closed her eyes praying to any god or deity listening that this   
  
was a dream.  
  
After a few minutes the jerking around she had felt while Sesshomaru killed off the viper   
  
youkai ceased and she was set onto shakey feet. Opening her eyes she tentatively released the   
  
deathgrip she had had on Sesshomaru's tail and caustiously looked up at the taiyoukai.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama..." Kagome said bowing low in respect.  
  
"Ningen, what are you doing on my lands?" Sesshomaru growled and watched when Kagome winced.  
  
"I...I didn't realize I was on your lands Sesshomaru-sama." she said bowing again even lower,   
  
causing her back to pop.  
  
"You are Inuyasha's wench," again another wince from Kagome, "are you not? Where is the half   
  
breed?" he demanded.  
  
"I wasn't Inuyasha's wench...Or mate...Or anything else of that thing. And Inuyasha died, in a   
  
sense..." she said, her sadness returning with full force.  
  
"So, the half breed has died. One less deformity to worry about." Sesshomaru said and suddenly   
  
his head snapped to the side as a faint sting consumed his cheek.  
  
"You...You...YOU BASTARD!" Kagome growled her hand still poised and stinging from when she   
  
smacked the taiyoukai.  
  
"What was that ningen? You DARE strike this Sesshomaru?" he growled picking Kagome up by her   
  
throat.  
  
"Yes, I dare strike you. He killed Naraku, he could have killed you more than once, he nearly   
  
killed me when I first met him, but you know what, he didn't! And he died because of a promise   
  
he made to a woman who was supposed to be dead! She dragged him into hell! And he was your   
  
BLOOD relation. Your brother! And you don't care! You bastard!" Kagome screamed while kicking   
  
Sesshomaru in the chest with her legs as they got weaker from lack of oxygen.  
  
"He was a half breed. He was nothing to me. He may have been my little brother, but I never   
  
cared for him wench. Never. Now, for your crimes, you shall be executed tomorrow morning at   
  
sunrise." he growled shaking her a bit.  
  
"Why wait? You could kill me now, do me a favor." she growled her eyes begging him not to even   
  
though her words said different.  
  
"You die tomorrow! End of this argument." Sesshomaru growled and knocked the miko unconscious   
  
before gathering youki to form his red cloud and flying off to his palace where he locked the   
  
miko in a chamber in the highest tower.  
  
"Milord! Milord! Milord you are back!" Jaken, a toad youkai, screamed as he came running down   
  
the hallway to stumble to a stop at the taiyoukai's feet.  
  
"Jaken. Tell Rin to go to bed, and then I want you to get Naika to gaurd this room." Sesshomaru   
  
growled, a glare on his face as he suddenly realized a few things.  
  
"Milord?" Jaken asked watching as his lord walked off to his study.  
  
"Do it Jaken." Sesshomaru said and slammed the door to his study shut.  
  
"Wonder what his problem is, the ungrateful youkai...Wonder what he wants guarded in here?" he   
  
asked before opening the door to the room Kagome was locked in and screeched when Kagome kicked   
  
him backwards.  
  
"I'll kill that bastard. Think he can lock me up and kill me. I don't think so." Kagome   
  
muttered and grabbed the staff of heads from Jaken when he raised it to hit her and hit him in   
  
the head with it knocking the toad out.  
  
Dropping the staff of heads Kagome took off her shoes and ran, stocking footed, carrying her   
  
shoes she made it as far as five feet past Sesshomaru's study before it happened. Sesshomaru   
  
had smelled Kagome as she ran past his study. He had growled, opened the door and grabbed her   
  
hair jerking her backwards with a cry of pain.  
  
"BASTARD! Let me go! LET ME GO!" she cried out, thrashing and then stilling when his claws   
  
pressed lightly against the skin of her throat. "Or not..."  
  
"I'm locking you in a room where humans can't get out." he growled and pulled her to the said   
  
room, beside his, and locked her inside.  
  
"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!!" Kagome screamed while slamming her hands off the door until she   
  
finally fell to the floor and cried. "Let me out. Let me out."  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Sesshomaru growled from where he sat at his desk, his head in his hand. His long silver locks   
  
falling onto the desk, his golden eyes shut in confusion. The stripes on his hand and cheeks,   
  
along with the blue crescent moon on his forehead seemed to glow against his milk white skin.  
  
"Why is it I didn't let her be killed?" he said while squinting at his desk. "And why did   
  
I let her treat me the way she did. This Sesshomaru doesn't take abuse from a ningen like   
  
that. Although I have two less half breeds to worry about. She's still crying I see...And still   
  
bleeding. Oh well. She wants to do those things, she can, I don't care."  
  
Although he said those things aloud his mind was saying other.  
  
'You didn't let her be killed because she has a beautiful voice, even for a ningen. And her   
  
eyes, cerulean blue, were filled with nothing but sadness. It attracted you. And her raven hair,   
  
dripping wet surrounding her face. You've had feelings for her ever since you met her. Don't   
  
you remember how whenever you saw her you got aroused? Oy, I'm the subconscious of an idiot!'   
  
his mind said and he growled at himself.  
  
*Shut up, you don't even know what your talking about.* Sesshomaru growled inside his mind while   
  
if someone were to look closely enough they would see the light blush covering the youkai lord's   
  
cheeks.  
  
'And about Inuyasha, you do care. You're going to miss fighting him. Love, you never loved   
  
him, but you did care for him. He was your brother after all. And you don't want the girl to   
  
cry or bleed anymore. So go and take care of it!'  
  
*Shut up.*  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
*Because its not healthy to talk to one's self.*  
  
'Than you should quit talking to yourself.'  
  
"Milord?" Jaken peered around the door and jumped when the demon lord's head snapped up and   
  
glared at him.  
  
"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru growled at him causing the toad to pale.  
  
"The captive ningen wench is leaking blood into the hall from her locked room." Jaken said and   
  
was suddenly facing an empty chair when Sesshomaru ran from the room to the locked room where   
  
Kagome was.  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the room and saw Kagome clutching at a cut on her arm which had gotten   
  
larger when she had tried to pull a pricker from it and had accidently ripped it more. She   
  
had a determined look on her face as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her hand wasn't   
  
covering the cut very well, hence the fact of why her blood was everywhere.  
  
"Your bleeding." Sesshomaru said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Very astute of you Sesshomaru." Kagome said through clenched teeth as she tried to heal her   
  
wound.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin wanted to see you before Rin went to bed. Kagome-neechan! Rin missed   
  
you! Kagome-neechan? Kagome-neechan you're hurt!" Rin cried out as she came running into   
  
the room where she sensed Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm fine Rin-chan. Why don't you go to bed before Sesshomaru-sama chases you there." Kagome   
  
said forcing herself to talk softly before wincing in pain.  
  
"Okay, night Kagome-neechan. Good night Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said and left for bed.  
  
"You lied to her." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Don't patronize me right now Sesshomaru. Some things a child shouldn't have to worry about."   
  
she said and gasped in pain as the taiyoukai pulled her hand away to look at her wound. "Ow."  
  
"Wench, silence." he said as he leaned down following his demonic instincts using his mouth, he   
  
cleaned off her bloody arm and his saliva used its coagulant to heal her wound.  
  
"...Thank you Sesshomaru, but I do have a name you know. You might try using it!" Kagome growled   
  
and chewed on her bottom lip hiding behind her hair when a blush took over her cheeks.  
  
"What is your name, you have never given it to me."  
  
"Oh...Kagome."  
  
"Okay." Sesshomaru said while thinking how beautiful a name it was, even if it were for a human.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Kagome shifted her legs out from under   
  
herself and started to clean them with the sleeve of her shirt she had ripped off to try and take   
  
care of the wound in her arm. When she winced involuntarily because she accidentally pushed a   
  
pricker farther into the cut Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You can't even do a simple task as such cleaning a small flesh wound." he said and she glared   
  
at him.  
  
"You think you can do better, do it yourself." Kagome said while still glaring at him.  
  
"Fine then, wen-Kagome." Sesshomaru said and pulled out the pricker on one of the scratches on   
  
her upper thigh causing her to gasp in pain as the blood flowed freely once more.  
  
"You made it worse, Sesshomaru." she said through clenched teeth as she battled crying in pain.  
  
"Hold still." he said leaning down to her thigh, keeping eye contact with her, and lapped at   
  
the wound with his tongue, his saliva's coagulant healing her wound.  
  
After doing that to all her leg wounds, she had five more on her right leg and seven on her   
  
left. Sesshomaru pulled away from her and went to a closet in the corner of the room and pulled   
  
out a servant's kimono and threw it to Kagome. She caught the kimono and blinked at it staring   
  
at the taiyoukai with a raised eyebrow and questioning face.  
  
"Put that on, that way I don't have to smell your putrid blood any longer." he said to her   
  
shoulder, not looking at her face.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you sound like your brother. But not in a bad way!!" she added when he glared at   
  
her, his claws glowing green.  
  
"Do it Ningen. You die at sunrise." he growled and left the room, the door slamming and locking   
  
shut leaving Kagome steaming in the room.  
  
"Dickwad." she muttered and Sesshomaru paused where he stood outside the door.  
  
'What on earth is a "dickwad"?' he asked himself in his mind and then continued on down a few   
  
feet into his room.  
  
~*~In Kagome's Room~*~  
  
Kagome had just removed her old school uniform and set it on the futon bed and pulled on the   
  
kimono when she felt as if someone were watching her. Pulling the kimono shut quickly she spun   
  
around searching the room not being able to find anything. Blinking she shrugged her shoulders   
  
and pulled shut the kimono with a single tie, a little upset that she couldn't use an obi, but   
  
Sesshomaru wasn't going to let a human wear something so fancifull, unless it was Rin.  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the single- barred -window looking out at the rainy scene, thinking   
  
how much the weather matched her mood. Sighing the time traveling miko rested her head on the   
  
glass of the window and started humming the song she had been singing on the bridge. When she   
  
got to the part where she had stopped she started singing again.  
  
"I'm looking for a place.  
  
I'm searching for a face.  
  
Is anybody here, I know?  
  
Cause nothing's going right.  
  
And everythings a mess.  
  
And no one likes to be alone." she sang, her eyes closed as a single tear fell from her eye   
  
going down her cheek to rest on the side of her jawline.  
  
~*~Sesshomaru's room~*~  
  
Sesshomaru had lost his battle with his 'almost human' side and had sat infront of his mirror   
  
in the corner of his room. When he sat down the mirror glowed for a second and showed him what   
  
was going on in Kagome's room. When she had been changing and had sensed someone watching her   
  
he had almost smirked, almost.  
  
"So the ningen can sense better than most others. Ah well. She is a miko after all." he said   
  
to himself and watched as she had gone to the window and was staring out.  
  
When she started singing he had stared at the mirror, his jaw going slack at the memories that   
  
had jumped from her mind and into his head.  
  
~*~The memories~*~  
  
"INUYASHA NO! PLEASE NO!" Kagome screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought   
  
with the trees that were keeping her from reaching the one she loved most.  
  
"Kagome, look for someone who will love you in return. Anyone will love you, but I love Kikyo,   
  
and I promised her. I'm sorry, but I promised her. Turn away, please." Inuyasha said his arms   
  
around Kikyo, facing Kagome until he said I'm sorry, then he turned his face down to look at   
  
Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed as the hanyou and dead miko went into hell.  
  
Kagome ran hard through the trees that had been holding her back, the branches, and ran to the   
  
crater that was the hole through which the one she loved had gone through closed off. When   
  
Kagome reached the hold she slammed herself down onto the crater, pounding her fists off the   
  
ground and screaming. She slammed her fists so hard that she created bruises on her wrists and   
  
hands.  
  
"INUYASHA!! NO PLEASE COME BACK!! KIKYO GIVE HIM BACK!! HE'S NOT YOURS! PLEASE! GIVE HIM   
  
BACK!!" she had screamed punching down hard on the ground and crying in pain not from physical,   
  
but emotional.  
  
"I can't believe this...I don't want to. Kikyo, why did you do this? Why did you have to be   
  
so selfish?" Kagome muttered to herself, and thats when she ran. Ran hard from what she had   
  
seen. She had run hard through everything and anything in her way. Her strong, long legs   
  
carrying her a great distance in a short amount of time.  
  
~*~End Memories, with Sesshomaru~*~  
  
Sesshomaru jerked himself from the thoughts that had been in his mind, pulling himself from the   
  
mirror, where he saw Kagome had stopped singing after the verse she had sung. Right then she   
  
was crying, her hands holding onto her sides as if she were trying to pretend they were someone   
  
elses arms. Her fingers were digging into her flesh through the thin kimono and her eyes were   
  
closed as she cried.  
  
"Brother, why didn't you see what you had right in front of you?" the Great Taiyoukai of the West   
  
asked the air around him as he walked swiftly from his room and the few feet to the crying ningens   
  
room.  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door of Kagome's room and she didn't seem to notice, or care. When he   
  
walked in and over to her grabbing her shoulder she didn't even move. She just continued crying,   
  
as if she had no sense as to his presence. She then started to sing again, still crying.  
  
"Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
  
Won't some body come take me home?  
  
Its a damn cold night,  
  
Tryin' to figure out this life.  
  
Won't you take me by the hand,   
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are,   
  
But I...  
  
I'm with you.  
  
I'm with you.  
  
Yea..."  
  
"Kagome." he said softly and she froze.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I should have turned away." she muttered before she wiped her eyes and   
  
looked up at Sesshomaru. "Can I do something for you Sesshomaru?" she asked her voice hoarse   
  
from crying.  
  
"Be Rin's care taker." Sesshomaru said and she blinked.  
  
"Would be kind of hard as to the fact that your having me killed tomorrow." she said softly and   
  
he smirked at her daring to tell him what he was going to do.  
  
"You will live. And you will take care of Rin. That is an order. And, you will forget about   
  
my hanyou of a brother." he said and she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked softly.  
  
"I'll tell you all you need to know after you get some rest." Sesshomaru said and with his hand   
  
still on her shoulder left the room to the one on the other side of his, where his mate was   
  
supposed to be staying.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Your new room. Jaken will bring you new clothes in the morning." he said softly and turned to   
  
leave for his room before he paused when she said something.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. For taking me in. For saving me from the viper youkai. For healing   
  
my wounds. And for giving me a reason to live on." she said softly, her head bowed in respect   
  
for him.  
  
"Thank you Kagome." Sesshomaru said and again started to leave when she grabbed a hold of his   
  
wrist.  
  
"What do you mean? For what?" she asked, her eyes questioning, a single tear falling down her   
  
cheek.  
  
"For showing me." he said and left to his room where he heard her cry and finish her song.  
  
"Oh! Why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind!  
  
Yeah...  
  
Yeah...  
  
Yeah...  
  
Yeah...  
  
YEAH..." Kagome sang, tears falling down her cheek as she thought of all her questions, like   
  
why was it her that had gotten pulled into Feudal Japan? Why was she Kikyo's reincarnation?   
  
Why did she have to be the one that had to protect the Shikon no Tama? Why her? Why?  
  
"Its a damn cold night,  
  
Tryin' to figure out this life.  
  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new?  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I...  
  
I'm with you!  
  
I'm with you!" as Kagome sang Sesshomaru sat on his bed looking at the mirror in the corner of   
  
the room, thinking of questions he had to ask himself, like why was it that he took in the   
  
ningen woman-child Kagome? Why had he spared her life? Why had he saved her life? And why   
  
had he felt happiness when she smiled just a little at him? Why him? Why her? Why?  
  
"Take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I...  
  
I'm with you!  
  
I'm with you!" Kagome had so many questions running in her mind. She had felt something when   
  
Sesshomaru had told her she would live. She would be taking care of Rin and helping as much as   
  
she could to stay living. She would do what Inuyasha told her to, she would move on. She would   
  
find someone to love her, and she would work hard to leave behind how much pain she went through.  
  
"Take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I...  
  
I'm with you, oh...  
  
I'm with you...  
  
I'm with you..."  
  
In the palace of the Inutaiyoukai of the Western Lands two people were wondering. Wondering if   
  
they would be able to work together. While a kami in the heavens above smiled. One would learn   
  
to leave some of her past behind, and find happiness in her future. While the other would learn   
  
to love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tell me if you want me to write another chapter to this. Because I have an idea. And don't worry  
  
I'm working on the other two stories as well. Promise.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	2. My Immortal by Evanescence Chap 2 redone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it shall   
  
only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. Second chapter I redid, obviously. Its to   
  
the song My Immortal by Evanescense, which I don't own. Blah, wish I did...Hope you like the   
  
story.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the palace of the inu taiyoukai of the Western Lands of Sengoku Jidai a single human woman   
  
sat up in her bed pantting and crying. Wrapping her arms around herself she bit into her   
  
bottom lip to keep from making any sound that would awaken the taiyoukai in the room beside   
  
her own. This girl was Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes after calming down her crying and stopped biting into her lip when she   
  
tasted blood. Licking her lip she cleaned up the blood and wiped the tears off her face.   
  
Taking a deep breath she recalled the dream she had had.  
  
~*~Kagome's Dream~*~  
  
Kagome had been in a sapphire blue kimono that had white roses embroidered into the left   
  
shoulder with a white obi. She was standing in what seemed to be a large garden watching Rin   
  
run around the flowers smiling and laughing. Occasionally she would go to the younger girl   
  
and help her pick a flower that wouldn't come out of the ground without yanking out the roots.  
  
Rin had smiled and went over to a rose bush and went to grab a rose when she pricked her finger   
  
on the thorns. She had watched as a ruby droplet of blood formed and then ran over to Kagome.   
  
Holding her finger out to the older girl she exclaimed that the flower bit her. Kagome laughed   
  
lightly and wiped the blood from Rin's finger.  
  
"Rin, flowers don't bite. Which flower was it?" she asked as she used her miko powers and   
  
healed the little child's finger.  
  
"That one! Thats the one that bit Rin!" Rin exclaimed pointing at the rose bush she had been   
  
at.  
  
"Rin, that is a rose, and roses have thorns. They don't bite, their thorns can scratch you,   
  
though, if you're not careful. Did you want to pick one?" Kagome had asked as the younger   
  
girl processed what she said.  
  
"Yes, Rin wanted to pick the pretty flower to give to Sesshomaru-sama." the little girl said   
  
and Kagome nodded her head once.  
  
"Well Rin, how about I go over there and pick one for you and you can give it to Sesshomaru?"   
  
Kagome asked and Rin nodded.  
  
"Yes Kagome-neechan. Please?" Rin said remembering to add the please as her teachers had told   
  
her was proper and polite.  
  
"Alright Rin, I'll pick a rose for you." Kagome said and went to take a step towards the rose   
  
bush when the scene changed.  
  
Kagome was then wearing the same kimono but it was torn and bloody. But the thing that   
  
startled her most was that the blood wasn't her own. Looking around she realized where she   
  
was. She was back at the crater where Inuyasha and Kikyo had gone to hell.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered and fell to her knees inside the crater, her hands on the ground   
  
in front of her, her shoulders shaking as she cried softly. Suddenly a song started to fill   
  
her mind, and she muttered it softly under her breath.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here...  
  
Suppressed by all of my, childish fears...  
  
And if you have to leave...  
  
I wish that you would just leave...  
  
Because your presence still lingers here...  
  
And it won't leave me alone..." she sang gradually growing louder as she went on.  
  
'Kagome...' said a misty voice causing the girl to spin around and look.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked her eyes searching for the mysterious voice.  
  
'Kagome...' said the voice again.  
  
"Rin? Rin is that you?" Kagome asked though she knew it wasn't.  
  
'Kagome...Turn away...Leave.'  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you really here?" she asked searching frantically hope lighting   
  
her eyes.  
  
'Kagome, turn away. Don't look. Leave.' the voice said again.  
  
"Inuyasha if thats you quit hiding. Please!" she cried her eyes watering with tears as she   
  
searched.  
  
'Leave Kagome.'  
  
"No! I won't leave! Not again! Show yourself please Inuyasha! Please!"  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal...  
  
This pain is just to real...  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..." Kagome sang on, while still searching for the   
  
one she loved.  
  
'Kagome, LEAVE!' the voice was growing angry and Kagome was suddenly scared.  
  
"Not until you show yourself Inuyasha. Please. I need to see you." she said and realized it   
  
was raining again.  
  
'LEAVE!!' screamed the voice and Kagome jumped to her feet almost running off before she stood   
  
her ground.  
  
"No. Please Inuyasha. I need to see you." she said and the voice growled.  
  
'Fine, you want to see me. I'll let you see me!' it shouted and the ground below the girl   
  
opened up and hell was shown to Kagome as chains wrapped around her arms and legs to drag her   
  
down.  
  
Kagome struggled and screamed as she fought the chains tears streaming down her cheeks. When   
  
she pulled one arm free she saw bruises and felt chains rewrap around it pulling harder on her.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! HELP ME!" Kagome screamed and the voice laughed.  
  
'You wanted to see me, so I'm just fulfilling your wish, Kagome.'  
  
"Someone help me...Please...Anyone." Kagome murmured feeling blood roll down her arms from the   
  
chains tightening again.  
  
'No one will help you Kagome. You can not go back to your family, Shippo is with Kaede, Sango   
  
and Miroku are also there. You have no one.'  
  
"NO! I DO HAVE SOMEONE! I KNOW I DO! PLEASE HELP ME!...SESSHOMARU!!! HELP!!!!!" Kagome   
  
screamed and saw the tell tale flash of white from the corner of her eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru had been watching in the garden as the two girls had been walking around, just making   
  
sure nothing attacked. He had seen Kagome go over to the rose bush and then she disappeared.   
  
He had told Rin to go inside and then went searching for the woman-child.  
  
One of the first places he searched for her at was the bridge he had found her at the day   
  
before. She wasn't there so he followed the path she had made when she had run from the scene   
  
where Inuyasha was dragged to hell. When he heard screaming and smelt Kagome's blood he ran   
  
to the scene and saw Kagome being dragged into hell.  
  
"Kagome..." he had muttered and ran towards her when she screamed out his name.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome felt the jerk of the chains when they were sliced and fell back against Sesshomaru's   
  
chest as he pulled her against himself. Feeling safe with who had a hold of her Kagome closed   
  
her eyes and sighed. When she felt herself being lowered onto the ground she opened her eyes   
  
and stared into worried golden eyes.  
  
'Worried? I must be imagining it.' Kagome thought while she realized he was wrapping her   
  
wounds with what looked like strips of his haori.  
  
"Sesshomaru, how did you find me? How did I get here?" Kagome asked him as he helped her to   
  
sit up.  
  
"I was watching you and Rin in the gardens. When you went to the rose bush you just   
  
disappeared. Rin seemed to think it important that I find you so I went to the bridge where I   
  
found you yesterday. You weren't there so I followed the path you had taken and heard you   
  
scream. I ran and found you here when you screamed my name." Sesshomaru explained and   
  
suddenly he fell against her bloody cuts across his back from someone's claws.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru are you okay?!" Kagome asked worriedly as she rolled him onto his back.  
  
"Kagome...Run." he said but she shook her head.  
  
"I won't leave you here alone. The wound shouldn't have been that deep." she said and jumped   
  
when he growled at her.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years...  
  
But you still have all of me..." Kagome muttered while her mind was filled with how he came to   
  
save her.  
  
"It isn't. Just get out of here, GO!" he shouted pushing her back.  
  
"No. I won't leave you here. I can't." she said and he growled.  
  
"Kagome, go, just go."  
  
'Yes Kagome go...Run away like you always do. You can't protect yourself so you have to run.'   
  
said the voice from right behind her.  
  
"I won't leave him. And I can protect myself!" Kagome screamed her eyes flashing in her anger.  
  
"Kagome, just go. No one is there so go!" Sesshomaru said and Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Someone is here, and its Inuyasha. He's right behind me."  
  
"No one is there Kagome. Go."  
  
"No, Inuyasha is right there..." Kagome turned and found empty air.  
  
'Kagome...Kagome...I'm right here Kagome, right in front of you.'  
  
"...This can't be happening..." Kagome said and started to run but felt claws dig into her   
  
back dragging down towards her legs. "Inuyasha..."  
  
~*~End Dream~*~  
  
That is when Kagome awoke in bed unharmed but for her heart. She pulled her knees to her   
  
chest and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her head on her arms she sighed.  
  
"You used to captivate me...  
  
By your resonating light...  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind...  
  
Your face it haungs, my once pleasant dreams...  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me..." Kagome sang softly her voice echoing back   
  
to her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she muttered and jumped at the voice that entered the room.  
  
"I told you, ningen, to forget about that abominable half-brother of mine." Sesshomaru said as   
  
he leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"I had a nightmare. I'm sorry." she said thinking how he didn't look anything like his normal   
  
cold self leaning against the door frame without a shirt his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
(A/N: Yes in this Sesshomaru has both of his arms. Otherwise how would he have killed the   
  
viper youkai when he had an arm and his tail wrapped around Kagome?)  
  
"You were crying and muttering in your sleep." Sesshomaru said and Kagome blinked.  
  
"Huh? How did you know that?" she asked wiping her face clean with her hands.  
  
"The first time you started crying I came in here to see what your problem was. It is a   
  
miracle that you didn't sense me when you first woke up." he said watching her as she hid   
  
behind her hair.  
  
"Well, then you know what I was dreaming of, don't you Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes, and this will help you sleep." he said tossing a small bottle of liquid, with his tail,   
  
towards the girl.  
  
Without looking up Kagome caught the bottle and looked at the clear liquid.  
  
"How do I know that this isn't poison? It is, after all, dawn." she said flipping her hair   
  
towards the window.  
  
"It is not. It is a sleeping draught, to help you sleep. Since it is, after all, dawn you   
  
will be up and ready in four hours for the morning meal. Jaken will wake you. And then he   
  
shall take you to the dining room." he said turning to leave.  
  
"Can't it be someone else who wakes me. I hate that little green toad." she muttered to   
  
herself before opening the bottle and drank a small amount of it. "Ugh. That is gross."  
  
"Naika will wake you then." Sesshomaru said and left back to his room to put on his training   
  
gear before going to the dojo.  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal...  
  
This pain is just too real...  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..." she said softly.  
  
"Mmm...Sleep." Kagome muttered, after closing the bottle and setting it on the night table,   
  
falling back on her pillows and going back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Milady? Milady? Milady wake up." Naika, a golden hawk youkai, begged shaking Kagome.  
  
"Eh...Five more minutes." Kagome said pulling her blankets over her head and nuzzling her   
  
pillow.  
  
"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru shall be cross if you do not awaken now." Naika said shaking   
  
Kagome once more.  
  
"Lord, who?" Kaogme muttered her face pushed flush against her pillow.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Please awaken Lady Kagome. Please? This servant begs of you." the hawk   
  
said shaking her harder.  
  
"Egh. Alright alright, I'm up. I'm up." the time traveling miko said sitting up.  
  
When Kagome's eyes landed on Naika she did a double take.  
  
"Wow...Your beautiful." Kagome muttered and Naika laughed.  
  
"Thank you Lady Kagome. Now, Lord Sesshomaru told me to bring you this to wear. And you must   
  
hurry. You are late as it is." Naika said pushing her golden hair off her shoulder and onto   
  
her back while handing Kagome the emerald kimono with a white obi.  
  
"Thank you, um...What's your name?" Kagome asked as she went over to a corner where there was   
  
a changing screen up.  
  
"My name, milady, is Naika. Lady Kagome, please hurry. Lord Sesshomaru does not have very   
  
much patience this morning." Naika said.  
  
"Naika, do me a favor. Call me Kagome, not Lady Kagome. And I'm done." Kagome said as she   
  
emerged, her hair brushed and pulled back with a leather thong into a bun.  
  
"Yes Kagome. Let us hurry, follow me." Naika said and left the room, her hand clasped around   
  
Kagome's wrist as she pulled her towards the hall.  
  
Kagome took the time to admire Naika's hair. It was a flawless golden color and every strand   
  
was in the place it was meant to be in. But the most amazing fact was that her hair ended in   
  
golden feathers.  
  
When Naika looked back after feeling Kagome's eyes boring into her hair Kagome took her first   
  
good look at the golden hawk's eyes. The color was a dark cinnamon. Or in other words, brick   
  
red.  
  
"When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years...  
  
But you still have all of me..." Kagome muttered singing it softly causing Naika to be worried   
  
about her new lady's sanity.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?" Naika asked, her eyes a bit worried.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine Naika. I love your hair." Kagome said and Naika nodded lightly continuing on   
  
their way to the dining room.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome for the morning meal." Naika said as they entered the large   
  
dining room where Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken sat at the large table.  
  
The table itself was designed to fit over fifty people. While the table was large, the room   
  
was even larger. The room seemed to be able to hold over one hundred people. Walking over to   
  
where Sesshomaru gestured for Kagome to sit, beside Rin and himself, Kagome stood beside her   
  
seat and waited for the taiyoukai to sit down once more before she sat.  
  
"You are late." Sesshomaru said and Kagome had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Sesshomaru...OW!" Kagome groaned out the ow when Jaken slammed the Staff of Heads   
  
into her legs. "Why you little toad..." she muttered glaring death at Jaken.  
  
"That is Lord Sesshomaru to you human wenAH!" Jaken screamed flying across the room from where   
  
Kagome had kicked him from under the table.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly and looked over at the giggling Rin choking on her water when the little   
  
girl made the face Jaken made when he flew across the room. Coughing and holding her hand over   
  
her mouth Kagome closed her eyes for a minute before she could breathe again. Turning back to   
  
Rin she asked the question she needed to know.  
  
"So Rin, what are you going to do today?" Kagome asked her head tilted to the side.  
  
"Rin have to go to lessons today. Rin went yesterday but Sesshomaru-sama is making Rin go   
  
again today. Said that he needed to talk to you, Kagome-neechan." Rin said and Kagome nodded   
  
before looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
"What is it that you needed to talk to me about Sesshomar-OW!" Kagome growled out whipping   
  
around, her hand clutching the lump on the back of her head from where Jaken had hit her with   
  
the Staff of Heads once again. "Thats it you little toad. You are going to be hurting."   
  
Kagome growled as she got to her feet to go after the now backing up toad youkai.  
  
Just as Kagome was about to get to Jaken, however, Sesshomaru's arm came out of nowhere and   
  
wrapped around her waist. Kagome, not really paying attention, fought against the restraining   
  
arm while Sesshomaru told Rin to go to her lessons.  
  
"Ningen, be still." Sesshomaru said into Kagome's ear and she ceased her thrashing   
  
immediately. "Jaken, escort Rin to her lessons, and Ningen, you shall come with me." he said,   
  
his breath tickling her neck and ear causing her to become flushed.  
  
Sesshomaru released Kagome and had her follow him up to his study where he motioned for her to   
  
sit in the chair across from his desk. Kagome sat and watched as the inu taiyoukai sat across   
  
from her in a higher chair to make him seem even taller than he was. Crossing her arms over   
  
her chest Kagome refused to make eye contact with Sesshomaru, for the dream she had had that   
  
night was still fresh in her mind.  
  
"Now, for why I wished to speak at you-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Don't you mean speak WITH; not at?" she asked, feeling a bit insulted.  
  
"No, I mean exactly what I say. Now, for why I wished to speak at you. You shall be Rin's   
  
keeper. So where ever she goes, after today, you shall go. If she has a question, you shall   
  
answer it for her as best you can. And if she gets into any kind of trouble, you protect her,   
  
if you can not protect her, you shall die at my hands. Is that understood Ningen." he said,   
  
not asked, but said.  
  
"And do you understand that I planned on protecting Rin with my life. And that if you wish to   
  
converse with or at me, you shall be respectful. Where I come from youkai blend in as humans   
  
so even though they're there, they're respectful. My name is Kagome, Ka go me. Not Ningen,   
  
not bitch, not wench, and not girl. If you wish to speak with me, call me as Kagome, nothing   
  
more and nothing less, Sesshomaru. Everyone is equal, youkai, hanyou, or human. We are all   
  
equal." Kagome said, her eyes flashing in anger and Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by her   
  
daring to speak to him as she had; with no respect.  
  
"Listen, ningen. You shall address me as Lord Sesshomaru (AN: almost had Lard Sesshomaru...I   
  
haven't been able to type too well lately...) nothing short of that. Do you understand this   
  
Sesshomaru?" he growled, quickly losing his tightly held control.  
  
"I shall address you as Lord Sesshomaru when you can prove to me that you deserve the title.   
  
Understood?" Kagome growled back, her head tilted into the air so she looked as regal as   
  
possible, though the anger that was radiating off of her gave away her emotions.  
  
"Wench, you will listen to this-"  
  
"This Sesshomaru? Well this Sesshomaru can just tell me where Rin's lesson is right now, so I   
  
can get out of your sight. And get you out of my own." Kagome said standing up, glaring   
  
daggers right into Sesshomaru's own eyes.  
  
"...Naika shall escort you." Sesshomaru said as Naika entered the room, her head bowed in   
  
respect as she was taught to do.  
  
"Lady Kagome..." Naika muttered and Kagome stood, her head held high as she followed Naika from   
  
the room to where Rin was while her thoughts were scattered.  
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone...  
  
And though your still with me...  
  
I've been alone all along..." Kagome sang to herself while her mind was else where.  
  
'Those eyes...They looked exactly like Inuyasha's...But held no warmth. Oh I miss you   
  
Inuyasha, I hope you and Kikyo are happy. And please be okay Shippo. I miss you two as well,   
  
Sango, Miroku. Mama...Souta, Jii-chan. Oh man I miss them. Please let them be okay and not   
  
worrying about me.' Kagome thought while rubbing her arm in a jittery jesture.  
  
"When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of fears...  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years...  
  
But you still have all of me...  
  
All of me...  
  
All of me...  
  
All of...me..." Kagome sang still muttering while her mind said the word she wouldn't be able   
  
to say aloud. 'Inuyasha...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter. If I get the inspiration I'm hoping for. I want to use the song   
  
Unbreak My Heart somewhere in this story, and I know how, but I think it might still be too   
  
early for that...I don't know. So, if you have any suggestions, please give them to me now.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	3. Tourniquet by Evanescence

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it shall   
  
only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. This chapter is to the song Tourniquet by   
  
Evanescense, which I don't own. Blah, wish I did...Hope you like the story.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sighed as she sank into the indoor hot spring that Naika had shown her to at her request.   
  
Feeling the water relax some of her tense muscles she sighed once more thinking back on her day.   
  
It had been a few days since the fight she had had with Sesshomaru in his study. Three to be   
  
precise. So far Kagome and Sesshomaru had managed to get into six fights and Jaken had his staff   
  
of heads meet his head about ten times due to the enraged woman-child.  
  
"If I never see either of those idiots I'll be in heaven..." Kagome muttered, resting her head   
  
on the towel she had bunched up behind her while running her fingers over the bruises she had   
  
after falling down the many stairs that led to the dining room that night. "Although...He did   
  
save me from breaking my neck..."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Gotta hurry...Gotta hurry..." Kagome chanted to herself as she ran down the hall to the dining   
  
room so she wouldn't be in trouble for being late.  
  
Kagome ran in a silver kimono that had a sheer black over lay that had star shaped holes cut into   
  
it so that they were silver. Her obi was a beautiful white in color. Kagome's hair was flying   
  
behind her as she ran down the hall. Her hand was gripping the extra fabric to keep from   
  
tripping.  
  
When Kagome came to the stairs she continued to run as fast as she could. Too fast. Her feet   
  
slid out from under her while running and she let out a small pathetic scream as she stumbled to   
  
catch herself. Her legs slid out from under her slamming against the stairs as all she could   
  
see was the ground coming closer to her face, before she saw a white blur and was grasped around   
  
the waist from behind.  
  
"Oh Kami..." Kagome muttered her hands gripping Sesshomaru's as she got her footing again.  
  
"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he slowly let her go.  
  
"I was running to get to dinner so I wouldn't be late and my feet slid out from under me. Thank   
  
you for saving me Sesshomaru." Kagome said slowly turning to face him.  
  
"Be more careful. Rin would be most unbearable if something ever happened to you." he said   
  
descending the stairs while she glared at him.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Ow...They hurt...Oh well." Kagome said as she quickly washed her hair and then her body. "I   
  
want to go home...Or at least see my friends..." she muttered before she was filled with grief   
  
as she remembered one friend she would never see again. "Oh Inuyasha...I want to be with you...  
  
Not here with your brother..." she said wiping away a stray tear before pulling on a light pink   
  
sleeping kimono.  
  
Just as Kagome was about to leave the bathing room she spied something silver glinting in the   
  
light provided by the lanterns. Looking quickly around the room she walked silently over to the   
  
glint and saw that it was a stiletto dagger. Chewing on her bottom lip she picked up the dagger   
  
and slid it to hid in her dirtied clothing and walked out of the room towards her own.  
  
When Kagome made it to her room she closed the doors and grabbed some paperstrips making them   
  
into ofuda charms with some ink she induced some of her powers into them and put them up on her   
  
door and windows. Then blocking the door with her vanity to prevent Rin from walking into the   
  
room Kagome took a shakey breath and sat on her bed pulling the stiletto from the pile of clothes   
  
she closed her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha...I'm going to be with you soon..." she said softly before slicing the dagger across   
  
her right wrist crying out in pain. Gripping the dagger tightly with her right hand she sliced   
  
open her left wrist and cried out again when she felt the dagger tearing open her delicate   
  
flesh.  
  
Kagome fell backwards onto the bed with a soft whimper as she felt her blood rushing from the   
  
wounds she had created in her flesh. When she took a breath in it was hard to do, her lungs   
  
were burning as was her heart. She was losing the blood faster than she expected, but that just   
  
meant her being with Inuyasha sooner. As her eyes glazed over she remembered a song she would   
  
sing when she was afraid of losing Inuyasha while she was in her own time.  
  
"I tried to kill the pain...  
  
But only brought more...  
  
I lay dying...  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayel...  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming...  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?" Kagome sang having no idea that Sesshomaru was rushing towards her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru had been in his study trying to fight down some type of foreboding feeling that was   
  
in his gut. He had been fighting the feeling ever since Kagome had fallen down the stairs in   
  
her haste to be on time to keep him from being upset. When he had heard her strangled cry he   
  
felt his heart do a jump into his throat so causing him to run faster than he ever had to make   
  
it to her room. He had gripped her waist so hard he was sure that he left bruises on the young   
  
woman's delicate flesh.  
  
However, when he finally decided to just ignore the foreboding feeling, he smelt it. Kagome   
  
was in despair so bad that it was almost tangible to him. Then he smelt her pain and something   
  
that had a copper tint to it. Her blood.  
  
"Kagome no baka." Sesshomaru uttered under his breath before speeding off towards the smell of   
  
her blood.  
  
When he got to the room though he was repelled when trying to open the door. She had created a   
  
barrier to keep him or any other youkai out. When he could hear her singing he knew she had   
  
truly planned to kill herself. Smelling how much blood she was losing Sesshomaru began to get   
  
desperate trying to rip the door open, everytime he touched it though he felt the sizzle of   
  
the barrier.  
  
"Kagome open the door! KAGOME!!" Sesshomaru shouted very out of his charecter in his attempt to   
  
get to the girl. 'Purely for Rin's sake.' He thought while his heart told him he was wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
"My god, my tourniquet...  
  
Return to me salvation...  
  
My god, my tourniquet...  
  
Return to me salvation..." Kagome sang unaware that the taiyoukai was trying to rip her door off   
  
the hinges to get to her.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR!!" she barely heard the shout, her mind beginning to fog as she continued to sing   
  
to keep her mind off the pain.  
  
"Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long?" she sang, her brain slowly sending orders to her body to start shutting down.  
  
"KAGOME!! OPEN THE DOOR!!" Sesshomaru screamed, his fists hitting nothing but miko powers from   
  
the ofuda charms she had placed on the door.  
  
"Will you be on the other side...  
  
Or will you forget me...  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming...  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?" she sang while memories of her life with Inuyasha filled her mind.  
  
'Inuyasha...Oh I remember how you were scared that I was dead when Hiten had blasted Shippo and   
  
myself...And before that the first time you called me by my name after the fight with Yura of   
  
the hair...Then how you told me to shut up so you could protect me from Sesshomaru...I want to   
  
be with you...' Kagome thought while her heart slowed to the point of almost not beating at all.  
  
"KAGOME!! KAGOME!!" Sesshomaru screamed as he slammed harder into the door.  
  
"My god, my tourniquet...  
  
Return to me salvation...  
  
My god, my tourniquet...  
  
Return to me salvation..." she muttered her eyes leaking tears that she had for so long held   
  
back.  
  
"LET ME IN! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sesshomaru growled drawing Toukijin to try and slice the door up only   
  
to see the sword fly into the wall behind him from the barrier. "I have to get in there..." he   
  
muttered.  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru muttered these words he remembered the mirror in his room. The mirror   
  
normally would only allow one to see what one wanted, but if the desperation was strong enough,   
  
it would allow one to pass through it to be next to the person it desired to be beside. Running   
  
into his room he slammed straight through the mirror in a flash of black light to run into Kagome's   
  
room.  
  
When he saw the girl laying on her bed, her wrists sliced, her blood coming out in nothing but   
  
a slow trickle now that it was too late. Looking quickly to the door he saw that she had pushed   
  
her vanity against it to keep Rin from getting into the room. Even when she went to kill herself   
  
the young woman still protected the child from dangers.  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshomaru muttered as he ran to her bedside trying to think of a quick way to save   
  
the woman.  
  
"My wounds, cry for the grave...  
  
My soul, cries for deliverance...  
  
Will I be denied, Christ...  
  
Tourniquet...  
  
My suicide..." Kagome muttered her last words before her eyes glazed over completely, her body   
  
shut down, dead. 'I'm coming Inuyasha...' was her last thought as she saw a flash of white light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter. Don't worry. Chapter four will be better. I was just listening to   
  
my Evanescence cd today so I have a bunch of inspiration for this story. For the next chapter   
  
I'm going to have the song My Last Breath. I know I used the song in Taking Over Me, but it's   
  
going to tie in well with the next chapter. You'll see what I mean. Review and the chap will   
  
be up soon. Thanks for reading.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	4. My Last Breath by Evanescence

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it shall   
  
only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. This chapter is to the song My Last Breath   
  
by Evanescense, which I don't own. Blah, wish I did...Hope you like the story.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a tunnel of nothing but white light stood a single girl. This girl had long raven hair,   
  
blue gray eyes, and a look of complete awe on her face. She was Kagome Higurashi, the young   
  
woman who had just killed herself.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome muttered to herself spinning around at the answer she recieved.  
  
"You're dead, Kagome." she heard and then saw Inuyasha behind her, his face holding   
  
disappointment.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice holding hesitation afraid that it might be a dream.  
  
"Kagome how could you? Its not your time..." he said feeling her arms go around him and her   
  
face bury in his chest as his arms went around her back.  
  
"I couldn't go on living without you Inuyasha. Its so hard. Sesshomaru took me captive, and   
  
then had me as Rin's care taker. It was just so hard to live without you. I wasn't allowed   
  
to say your name...I wasn't even allowed to think about you. I couldn't live without you...  
  
Please just hold onto me..." Kagome said before she started singing. (This girl does alot of   
  
singing, ne?)  
  
"Hold on to me love...  
  
You know I can't stay long...  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid...  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?" she sang, her arms tightening around the dead hanyou.  
  
"Kagome, you have to go back. Its not your time to be here. We miss you, but you can't be   
  
here." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"What do you mean we?" Kagome asked and saw Inuyasha looking past her with a sad smile on his   
  
face.  
  
"Sweetie?" Kagome heard a soft voice ask from behind her, a soft, deep, rich voice.  
  
"Papa?" Kagome asked spinning around to look at her father who had died a while back, when she   
  
was 6 and Souta had just been born.  
  
"Kagome!" Mr. Higurashi called feeling his daughter throw herself into his arms crying against   
  
his chest. "What are you doing here? You need to go back."  
  
"But Papa...I want to be with you and Inuyasha. I can't go back. I can't get home to Mama,   
  
Souta, or Jii-chan. I'm not able to go see my friends or my adopted son. I have nothing to go   
  
back to. I want to stay here with you." Kagome cried, feeling her father's blue gray eyes, so   
  
like her own, boring into the top of her head.  
  
"Kagome, you will be able to go home. Thats all I can tell you. You just have to be patient.   
  
Please sweetie. Go back, I miss you and your family, but I can't go back. You can."   
  
Mr. Higurashi said feeling his heart being ripped into peices when Kagome cried out.  
  
"NO! I have to stay with you! I haven't seen you in twelve years. I can't go on without you   
  
or Inuyasha." Kagome cried, her fingers digging into his back. "Papa, listen." Kagome said   
  
as she continued to sing her song.  
  
"Holding my last breath...  
  
Safe inside myself...  
  
Are all my thoughts of you...  
  
Sweet raptured light...  
  
It ends here tonight..." Kagome sang, her eyes spilling tears as she looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, I love you, but that young man is right. You have to go back. You'll be with us   
  
when its your time, but not before that. Please, don't break my heart by staying here. You   
  
aren't meant to be here yet." said Mr. Higurashi softly, his eyes leaking his own tears.  
  
"No Papa...Please..." Kagome said, her face pressed into the chest of her father.  
  
"Go...Please..."  
  
"NO! I miss you too much, both of you." she said stumbling backwards when her father was   
  
forced to push her back.  
  
"Kagome, your father is right. Go back. Find someone to love you and move on. Forget about   
  
us for now. And if Sesshomaru hurts you, just tell him I'll haunt him until he goes   
  
insane...Not that he isn't already..." Inuyasha said, the last part muttered causing the young   
  
girl to laugh lightly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts sweetie. Its your time to live, not be dead. That young man that was in your room   
  
with you when you died is worried sick about you." her father said lightly.  
  
"Papa...Sesshomaru hates me."  
  
"If he hates you why does he keep you safe and alive? And why is his heart pounding so hard   
  
that it might just burst out of his chest?" said a female voice from behind her and Kagome   
  
spun to see Kikyo standing there, looking vibrant and full of life though she was dead.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome said, startled. "Aren't you supposed to be in hell?"  
  
"Watch your mouth young lady." her father said glaring lightly at her.  
  
"Sorry...but..."  
  
"When I finally gave up my soul back to you, where it belongs, I was brought here with   
  
Inuyasha. You need to go back Kagome. Even if Sesshomaru doesn't show it, he does care for   
  
you. Like Inuyasha and myself." Kikyo said lightly her eyes soft. "And I want to   
  
apologize...I'm so sorry for any pain I caused you, but something...I don't know...Please,   
  
just go back to the demon lord and live your life. Live in happiness where I could not. For   
  
the both of us."  
  
"Make that for the three of us. I'll never forget you Kagome, but you need to go back."   
  
Inuyasha said giving her a small hug.  
  
"I'll miss you. More than you'll ever know." Kagome said as she turned to her father.   
  
"Papa...If you could, somehow get a message to Mama that I'm safe. And that as soon as   
  
I can I'll get back to her." she said hugging him.  
  
"I will. I love you sweetie." said Mr. Higurashi as he kissed his daughter's brow.  
  
"I love you too Papa." Kagome said turning to Kikyo. "I know we never EVER got along Kikyo,   
  
and the words I screamed when you left weren't exactly nice words to say..." Kagome said and   
  
Kikyo waved it off.  
  
"Do not worry yourself. I know what you were going to say, and the same is true for me."   
  
Kikyo said and Kagome nodded her head lightly as she felt herself starting to go back to her   
  
body.  
  
"I'll miss the winter...  
  
A world of fragile things..." Kagome sang a bit startled when Kikyo joined in, her voice soft   
  
and melodious.  
  
"Look for me in the white forest...  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree...(Come find me)" Kikyo sang smiling lightly at Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru had thrown some things around the room when he realized that Kagome was dead. His   
  
heart was pounding so hard it felt as if it might just jump out of his chest. He couldn't   
  
understand why he was so upset about the woman-child's death until Tenseiga started to pulsate   
  
at his hip. Tenseiga seemed to know what his heart was trying to tell him and started to sing   
  
softly into his ears.  
  
'You love her. Face it, son. You love a human, and its this one.' his sword sang into his   
  
ears and he looked at the sword as if seeing it for the first time ever.  
  
"Tenseiga!" Sesshomaru cried out unsheathing the sword and looking at Kagome's body seeing the   
  
many death followers. (Can't remember the name of them)  
  
Focusing on all of the death followers, there were quiet alot of them too, Sesshomaru sliced   
  
through them watching the blue arcs meld into Kagome's body. Just watching and waiting the   
  
taiyoukai saw the flesh on Kagome's wrists meld together and heard the soft whoosh of blood   
  
filling her veins once more. When she snapped open her eyes and gasped in a large breath only   
  
to start choking on his Sesshomaru sat her up, careful not to sit in the blood, from behind.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking Ningen?!" Sesshomaru snapped when Kagome was finally able to   
  
breathe.  
  
"I know you hear me...  
  
I can taste it in your tears..." Kagome sang softly before turning and looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I was thinking that I should be with Inuyasha and my father. I can't go home, I can't see my   
  
adopted kit, and I'm a prisoner here!" Kagome growled, not really mad, but confused at why he   
  
was mad at her for doing something when he didn't care for her at all, she didn't believe   
  
Kikyo.  
  
"You have a home? You have a kit?" Sesshomaru asked, his hands removing themselves from her   
  
shoulders.  
  
"Yes! But with this god damn jewel completed I can't go home! I'm a prisoner here so I can't   
  
go see my friends or the one person who is my family here!" Kagome cried, a single tear   
  
falling down her cheek capturing Sesshomaru's attention while he thought.  
  
'She has no way to go home? How can that be? I've seen her kit, but I didn't realize that he   
  
was hers...Maybe if I appease her wishes to have her kit with her she'll cease trying to kill   
  
herself? Yes, that should work.' Sesshomaru thought before looking at Kagome his impassive   
  
mask back on his face.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, I shall take you to retrieve your kit. You are no prisoner here, you are a   
  
servant. Or an aquaintance to the family. But you must cease your trying to kill yourself."   
  
Sesshomaru said, locking eyes with the young woman.  
  
"Understood. I give you my word." Kagome said and looked down at the blood on her bed with a   
  
cringe. 'I had THAT much blood in me? Wow...' she thought to herself.  
  
"Now you are coming with me to sleep...As soon as you take down whatever barrier it is you   
  
have placed around this room so I may leave." he said glancing warily at the door.  
  
"Yea yea..." Kagome said getting up and pulling the ofuda charm off the door she waited for   
  
him to move the vanity.  
  
"What were you singing?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved the vanity out of the way.  
  
"Its a song from where I come from. Its called My Last Breath. I sing when I'm depressed or   
  
bored. Mostly though when I'm depressed." she said.  
  
"Finish it."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine..." Kagome said taking a deep breath as she followed him out of the room and towards his.  
  
"Holding my last breath...  
  
Safe inside myself...  
  
Are all my thoughts of you...  
  
Sweet raptured light...  
  
It ends here tonight..." Kagome sang and Sesshomaru finally noticed how soft and clear her   
  
voice was.  
  
Sesshomaru could hear her soft breathing as she took breaths between each line. Her voice   
  
sounded like twinkling bells to him. Not like the other voices he had heard ningens sing with   
  
in the past. Kagome was beautiful, in voice and appearance.  
  
"Closing your eyes to disappear...  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here...  
  
But still you wake and know the truth...  
  
No one's there!!" Kagome sang as they entered his bedroom going straight to his bed.  
  
"Wait...I'm supposed to sleep in here, with you?" Kagome asked scandalized.  
  
"Yes. Now finish the song, this is the only way I know you won't try another attempt on your   
  
life for the night." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her into the bed next to his form.  
  
"Say goodnight...  
  
Don't be afraid...  
  
Calling me calling me, as you fade to black..." Kagome sang, edging closer to the door on the   
  
bed, that way she was as far away from Sesshomaru as possible.  
  
"Relax ningen. This Sesshomaru shall not touch you." Sesshomaru said then again ordered her   
  
to finish the song.  
  
"Fine..." Kagome muttered curling herself around the pillow that lay under her head as she   
  
finished the song, putting Sesshomaru to sleep with her soft voice.  
  
"Say goodnight  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Calling me  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Calling me as you fade to black  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Holding my last breath..." she sang softly her eyes closing slowly as she finished off the   
  
song.  
  
"Goodnight Papa...Mama...Souta, Jii-chan...Sango, Miroku...Shippo, Kaede. Inuyasha, Kikyo...  
  
Goodnight Sesshomaru." Kagome muttered falling into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter. If you want more review. And tell me what song I should use for   
  
chapter 5. Please??? Well thanks for reading.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	5. Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know by Brit...

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it shall   
  
only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. This chapter is to the song Don't Let Me Be   
  
The Last To Know by Britney Spears, yes I said Britney Spears. Sango shall be the one singing   
  
this time!! So you can guess how this chapter will go.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the palace of the Western Lord Sesshomaru, two people, one inu taiyoukai and one miko   
  
woman-child, were curled in the other's arms. Sesshomaru's arms were as such, his right arm   
  
was wrapped tightly around Kagome's waist, and his left arm was under her head the hand to that   
  
arm was cupping her cheek and hair. His legs were intertwined with the young woman's as well.   
  
Kagome's arms were around the demon lord's shoulders, her hands clenched in his hair as her   
  
face rested on his chest and arm. Sesshomaru's nose was buried deep in Kagome's hair   
  
breathing in her scent of wild flowers and raspberries.  
  
Kagome slowly started to come into the waking world as she realized her face was not on the   
  
soft of cotton or silk, but the smoothness of flesh and muscle. When she felt something in   
  
her hands she ran the texture through her fingers a bit realizing it was hair. And then when   
  
she felt her face rising up and down with something's deep even breathing.  
  
'Okay, flesh, hair, and deep even breathing...Oh Kami NO!' Kagome's cerulean blue eyes snapped   
  
open and she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out when she saw who's bed she was in.   
  
'Relax...Until he wakes up and there is a miko barrier between the two of you girl. THEN you   
  
can scream all you want at him. HOW did we end up in this position?!'  
  
Carefully, trying to keep from waking the sometimes tempramental demon lord, Kagome untangled   
  
her hands and legs from him and tried to pull away from him. When she moved however she felt   
  
the arm around her waist tighten to prevent her from moving. Feeling Sesshomaru's face bury   
  
itself closer into her hair and heard him growl lightly she froze, her breathing almost   
  
stopping.  
  
'Maybe he won't kill me if he wakes up? After all, it is him who is preventing me from   
  
moving...?' Kagome thought to herself pitifully deciding it would be safer for her to wake him   
  
then him waking himself up in that position.  
  
"Um...Sesshomaru, can you...Let me go?" Kagome whispered softly, her voice choking and coming   
  
out weaker than she would have liked.  
  
"Wha?" was Sesshomaru's reply, as he pulled her closer for a moment before he realized who he   
  
was and who he was holding.  
  
When Kagome hit the floor with an indignefied yelp and thump Sesshomaru was already across the   
  
room away from her and glaring at her. Lifting herself up a bit Kagome glared back at him with   
  
a snarl in her throat. Pulling herself to her feet the miko woman-child tried to regain   
  
whatever dignity she had.  
  
"You know, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW ME ACROSS THE ROOM!!!" Kagome screeched,   
  
her eyes blazing and her face red.  
  
"What were you doing against this Sesshomaru's chest?" Sesshomaru growled, ignoring Kagome's   
  
outburst.  
  
"YOU!! Ugh! I was trying to get you to let me go! You were the one who had me pulled against   
  
you as if I was some sort of TEDDY BEAR!" Kagome screamed, her hands balled into fists on   
  
either side of her.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sesshomaru said and Kagome screamed stomping from   
  
the room.  
  
"MEN!" Kagome growled as she grabbed a ruby kimono with a silver obi and stomped to the indoor   
  
hotsprings to clean up.  
  
"Lady Kagome?" Naika asked as she jogged to catch up to the fuming miko.  
  
"I'm going to kill him, one day...Maybe...UGH!" Kagome growled throwing her hands into the air   
  
as she entered the bathing room.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what is wrong?" Naika asked the wall as she had her back to the miko so she could   
  
get into the water in privacy.  
  
"Sesshomaru is what is wrong! Oy...Headache..." Kagome muttered rubbing her temples before   
  
she pulled the screen around the hotspring so Naika could turn around.  
  
"What has Lord Sesshomaru done that has offended you?" asked the hawk youkai, sitting on the   
  
opposite side of the screen as Kagome washed up.  
  
"He was acting like a man, thats what! 'I have no idea what you are talking about,' GRR!!"   
  
Kagome growled before she got soap in her eyes and had to go under the water to get it out.  
  
"What do you mean, Lady Kagome?" the youkai asked from the other side, when she heard the   
  
ningen come back up.  
  
"I mean, I woke up with his arms around me this morning, and he blames ME! Then he denys the   
  
whole thing! MEN!" Kagome growled cleaning off herself.  
  
"Why were you in his chambers?" asked Naika, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Well...I kinda killed myself last night. He revived me and to make sure I didn't try it again   
  
he made me sleep in his room with him. We were seperated by four feet of bed when we fell   
  
asleep and then when we woke up this morning he was all over me." Kagome said, conveniently   
  
forgetting to mention how she was attached to him, as she got dressed in the kimono.  
  
"Why would you kill yourself?" Naika asked, worried about her new mistress and friend.  
  
"I felt like a prisoner here, I missed my Papa and Inuyasha, I can't go home, and my friend's   
  
don't even know if I'm alive or dead. Neither does my kitsune, Shippo." the miko said as she   
  
came out from behind the screen, her hair pulled back into a braid that was dripping water   
  
still.  
  
"But you aren't a-" started the golden hawk youkai but Kagome stopped her.  
  
"I know that now...And if I didn't piss off the royal pain in my neck too much we are going to   
  
get my kitsune today." with that said Kagome left the bathing rooms with Naika to go to the   
  
dining room where she was pronounced as late for the morning meal.  
  
"Well isn't this a surprise, the ningen wench is late again." Jaken said as his way of saying   
  
'good morning Kagome.'  
  
"Jaken, would you like your staff inbedded in your skull again this morning?" Kagome asked   
  
sitting between Rin and Sesshomaru across from said toad youkai.  
  
"You wouldn't dare wen-" Jaken squawked when Sesshomaru grabbed the youkai by his throat and   
  
lifted him to his eyelevel.  
  
"Jaken...I will not stop her this time." Sesshomaru said and threw the toad youkai across the   
  
dining room.  
  
"Uh...Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said blinking a bit.  
  
"Speak of it not, ever." Sesshomaru said and Kagome gave him a dry look.  
  
"You just kill any good feeling, don't you?" she asked, her voice as dry as her look.  
  
"Yes." said the inu taiyoukai causing Kagome to choke on her water while giggling.  
  
"Was that a joke?" Kagome asked, smiling widely.  
  
"What on this planet could you be speaking of?" Sesshomaru said, a small smirk on his face for   
  
once.  
  
"You were joking! Oh wow, I think your brother just turned over in his grave..." Kagome   
  
trailed off when she remembered something. "Oh, and says that if you ever hurt me he'll haunt   
  
you until you go insane. Then he goes on to say some other stuff..." she said suppressing a   
  
laugh at what he had said next.  
  
"Are you finished eatting? Because if you are we must be going so we may get your kit." the   
  
taiyoukai said and she smiled.  
  
"You mean I didn't get you that mad?"  
  
"As much as it disgusts me to say this, you were right. Now let us go. Rin, Jaken shall be   
  
watching you today. We shall be back by sun down." Sesshomaru said as he stood up from the   
  
table.  
  
"I wanted to go with you." Rin said with pouty eyes.  
  
"Rin, I'll bring you back a friend to play with, okay? Don't worry, we'll be back soon."   
  
Kagome said as she too stood up.  
  
"Alright..." Rin said and grabbed Jaken running off with him to her lessons.  
  
"NINGEN SLOW DOWN!" was heard as Rin dragged the toadyoukai down to her lessons.  
  
"Come here..." Sesshomaru said to Kagme watching with amusement as she stopped three feet away   
  
from him which caused him to reel her in like a fish with his tail.  
  
"Aren't we walking?" Kagome asked as they hovered on his youki cloud towards the window before   
  
they were flying through it and into the air.  
  
"No, that would take too long. Now cease your incessant prattling." he said as they flew in   
  
silence to Kaede's village.  
  
~*~In Kaede's village~*~  
  
"I hope Kago-mama is okay." Shippo said dejectedly as he kicked a stone across the field where   
  
Sango, Miroku, Kaede and he stood.  
  
"I am sure Kagome is fine. She is with Inu-HENTAI!!!" Sango screeched slamming her boomerang   
  
down on Miroku's skull.  
  
Miroku crumpled onto the ground, his medium length black hair falling from his ponytail that   
  
was at the nape of his neck. His violet eyes were closed in unconsciousness. And his robes,   
  
the black and violet colors, were crumpled around his form.  
  
"He is free of the curse and yet he STILL gropes me..." Sango muttered to herself.  
  
"That, child, is because he loves ye..." Kaede said as she sat beside the unconscious monk to   
  
rest her legs.  
  
"Um...I'm going for a walk, will you guys be okay here?" Sango asked, a light blush on her   
  
cheeks.  
  
"Yes, child. We shall be fine." Kaede said and watched as Sango left.  
  
Sango walked a distance away before she allowed a tear to fall down her cheek. Her chocolate   
  
eyes were filled with guilt and hope with sadness wrapped around both emotions. Her long ebony   
  
tresses were pulled back in a high ponytail as she rested her boomerang on her back.  
  
"Oh Miroku...Why, if you love me, do you not tell me so?" she asked herself before remembering   
  
listening to a song Kagome would sing when they would bathe and she would be bored.  
  
"My friends say you're so into me...  
  
And that you need me desperately...  
  
They say you say we're so complete..." Sango sang, wiping away her tears as she remembered how   
  
worried she had been when they were fighting Naraku, about her friends, but mostly about the   
  
monk.  
  
"But I need to hear it straight from you...  
  
If you want me to believe its true...  
  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts...  
  
I wanna hear you saw the words, please..." she continued while singing not realizing that   
  
Miroku was standing not too far away, watching her.  
  
"Don't, don't let me be the last to know...  
  
Don't hold back, just let it go...  
  
I need to hear you say,  
  
You need me all the way...  
  
Oh, if you love me so...  
  
Don't let me be the last to know...  
  
Oooh..." Sango sang and Miroku chewed nervously on his bottom lip.  
  
'Sango...Are you singing about me?' he thought to himself as he watched her close her eyes and   
  
twirl in slow lazy circles while still singing.  
  
"Your body language says so much...  
  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch...  
  
But 'til you say the words it's not enough...  
  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please..." Sango sang while blushing at how many times Miroku   
  
had groped her ever since they met two years before.  
  
'How many times has he groped me? Five thousand times? Six? Oh I'll never know...' Sango   
  
thought to herself while Miroku thought to himself.  
  
'Seven thousand five hundred and sixty eight times...Thats how many times I have groped her,   
  
and seven thousand five hundred and sixty eight times she has hit me for it...It was worth it   
  
each time...' Miroku thought to himself getting a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah...  
  
C'mon let me be the one...  
  
C'mon now, oh yeah..." Sango sang twirling again, her hands held over her heart.  
  
"I need to hear you say...  
  
You love me all the way...  
  
And I don't wanna wait another day...  
  
I wanna feel the way you feel...  
  
Oh, c'mon..." she sang before her eyes opened and she saw Miroku standing there staring at her.  
  
"Don't stop singing...You've got a beautiful voice." Miroku said softly as he started towards   
  
her slowly.  
  
"Miroku...How long have you been standing there?" Sango asked her face turning red.  
  
"Long enough. Sango, who were you singing about?" he asked, his hand gently grasping her own.  
  
"You." she said, her eyes burning into his own.  
  
"You need me to say those words? I thought for sure you knew..." Miroku said, pulling her   
  
close to himself.  
  
"I didn't...And I don't..." Sango gasped, as he grasped her close to his chest.  
  
"Well, I do love you Sango. With all of my being..." he said softly feeling her arms wrap   
  
around his torso.  
  
"I love you too..." Sango said softly.  
  
"Please finish your song..." he said begging her.  
  
"Okay..." she said and then began to sing once more.  
  
"Don't, don't let me be the last to know...  
  
Don't hold back, just let it go...  
  
I need to hear you say...  
  
You need me all the way...  
  
Oh, if you love me so...  
  
Don't let me be the last to know..." she sang, hugging Miroku tighter.  
  
"Don't, just let me be the one..  
  
Don't hold back, just let it go...  
  
I need to hear you say you need me all the way...  
  
So...baby, if you love me...  
  
Don't let me be the last to know..." she finished pulling her head away when she felt Miroku's   
  
hand on her cheek.  
  
"Don't hit me for this..." Miroku said and slowly leaned down pressing his lips to her own.  
  
When Sango felt the pressure of Miroku's lips upon her own at first she was shocked, then she   
  
too melted into the kiss. Sliding her hand onto the back of his neck she pulled him closer to   
  
deepen the kiss. Miroku's tongue gently slid out and licked her bottom lip asking for   
  
entrance, and she complied. The two shared their first kiss, completely unaware of who would   
  
be visiting them soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for chapter five, if you want chapter six, please give me the song to use for it.  
  
And review for some feedback.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	6. Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely by B...

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it shall   
  
only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. This chapter is to the song Show Me The   
  
Meaning Of Being Lonely by the Backstreet Boys, and for those of you who hate this song, or the   
  
band, I don't blame you. Its just my mom was playing music this morning when I woke up and   
  
this was playing and it kinda stuck with my chapter. I will get a Linkin Park song in here,   
  
as soon as I get the Meteora cd, the only one I DON'T have. I don't own the BSB.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Show me the meaning of being lonely...' Kagome thought as she looked up at the silent and   
  
stoic youkai lord that was carrying her by his tail. 'Well, its a soft tail...Oy, I need to   
  
get him to say something...ANYTHING! Even 'cease your incessant prattling' would do! I'm   
  
going crazy here!' she thought while clearing her throat.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at the woman-child when she cleared her throat and then back to the air   
  
around them. When she cleared her throat again he just ignored her. Finally Sesshomaru looked   
  
at her when she sighed, her fingers running through his tail causing a slight blush to cover   
  
his cheeks, not perceptible to human eyes of course.  
  
"What is it, Nin-Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked using her name causing her to jerk her head up in   
  
surprise.  
  
"You said my name...Again." she said and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When have I not called you by your name?" he asked and she thought for a minute on how to   
  
phrase it.  
  
"Well...The times you HAVE called me by my name were when you were cleaning my wounds when I   
  
first 'arrived' at your palace, and then again that night. Thats the only time you've ever   
  
called me by my name." she said, she hadn't been coherent enough to remember him screaming her   
  
name in utter panic the night before.  
  
"And last night." he said and she blinked trying to recall what he was speaking of.  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"I do not remember." he covered for himself looking down at the village they were coming to.  
  
"Is that the village? It reeks of the hanyou." Sesshomaru said and felt a pinch to his tail.  
  
"Please, could you be respectful, I mean he is dead after all. And yes, that is the village."   
  
Kagome said as he landed on the ground beside the well causing Kagome to pale. "The Bone   
  
Eater's well..." she muttered before looking up into the tallest tree in the clearing out of   
  
habit.  
  
"What is so intriguing about this well? Or that tree?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome looked down   
  
at her feet miserably.  
  
"The well is how I get home...And...That tree is where Inuyasha would wait for me to come back   
  
when I would go home." Kagome muttered before walking forward to touch the lip of the well.  
  
"You lived in a well? That was your home?" the taiyoukai asked and she looked at him with a   
  
dry look plastered on her face.  
  
"No, it just led to my home...Maybe if I can ever go back one day, I'll take you to see it..."   
  
Kagome muttered as she turned from the well at the approach of youki, very little of it.  
  
"KAGO-MAMA!!!!!" screamed a little ball of fur as it jumped at her causing her to brace her   
  
legs and catch it out of pure reflex.  
  
"Shippo! Oh Shippo I missed you!" Kagome cried out her arms locking tightly around the little   
  
youkai in pure happiness.  
  
"Kago-mama I missed you too! Where is Inuyasha? And why is...SESSHOMARU?!" Shippo cried out   
  
before trying to look brave jumping from Kagome's arms to come up to her shin in a defensive   
  
stance.  
  
Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow looking at the kitsune with distaste. Looking up to Kagome   
  
he noticed that her face was once again sullen, as if the rememberance of Inuyasha would   
  
forever depress her.  
  
"Shippo, Sesshomaru isn't going to hurt me. Or you, right Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked and the   
  
demon lord figured it would be best if he just complied that way the kitsune wouldn't pee in   
  
his pants, he was so scared it was that tangible, even to Kagome's nose and she wasn't even   
  
a youkai.  
  
"Kit, I have given my word to the miko that I shall not harm a hair on her head, or yours for   
  
as long as she stays with me." Sesshomaru said and Kagome blinked slightly.  
  
'When did he make that promise? Oh wait, he's just making it now...well okay!' Kagome thought   
  
to herself.  
  
"Why are you staying with him Kago-mama. Where is Inuyasha?" Shippo asked looking up at Kagome   
  
worriedly.  
  
"He...went to hell with Kikyo. On his own choice. And they're happy now..." Kagome said and   
  
Shippo looked a little hurt.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded smiling lightly.  
  
"Now that I have my kitsune back with me, I'm perfectly fine. Um, Sesshomaru...Though I'll be   
  
pushing my luck with this, can I...Possibly see my friends, just to tell them I'm okay and that   
  
Shippo is with me?" she asked looking up at the demon lord with pleading eyes.  
  
"That is why I said we would be back by sundown, miko." Sesshomaru said and Kagome smiled   
  
brightly.  
  
"Arigato, Domo Arigato." Kagome repeated bowing low to the ground, Shippo still in her arms.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!" was screamed through the air and Kagome let out a silent scream as she watched   
  
the giant boomerang cut through the forest and head straight for Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled Toukijin from it's sheath in the blink of an eye and sliced the boomerang   
  
in two. Watching as the said boomerang fell harmlessly to the floor he didn't see Kagome run   
  
in front of him with her eyes blazing. Setting Shippo down on the ground carefully Kagome   
  
picked up the two peices of the boomerang and stomp over to Sango who was blinking in shock.  
  
"Sango! Did he look like he was trying to kill me?! Or Shippo for that matter?!" Kagome   
  
screeched and Sesshomaru winced at the pitch of it looking at the woman.  
  
"Well Inuyasha wasn't there to protect you, so I...I just assumed, after everything he's done   
  
in the past..." Sango stammered completely amusing the demon lord at the way she was scared of   
  
the younger woman.  
  
"Wow...Kagome never gets mad at Sango..." Sesshomaru heard Shippo mutter and looked down at the   
  
kitsune.  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha is dead...Kikyo and him went to hell together." Kagome said and the taiyoukai   
  
heard the other female gasp.  
  
"Kagome! Sango!" Miroku shouted as he ran over to them, his eyes filled with fear at the sight   
  
of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Relax Miroku. He's...I guess you could say, employer?" Kagome said and everyone from the   
  
group looked at her with a blank look. "Gomen...I mean, he is my master, in loose terms."  
  
"He has you as a prisoner?!" Miroku shouted and Kagome smacked herself in the forehead.  
  
"You know what. I give up! No Miroku he doesn't have me as a prisoner! I work for him!   
  
Inuyasha is dead, and I can't go home! Sesshomaru has been kind enough to allow me to even   
  
live! Let alone have Shippo with me! So get over the past! Cause that is just what it is,   
  
THE PAST!" she screeched, her left eyebrow twitching in her anger.  
  
"Wow, she is really mad..." Shippo muttered looking up at Sesshomaru when he cleared his   
  
throat, he was going to talk to the kit.  
  
"Should have seen her this morning." he muttered and Shippo laughed lightly.  
  
"What did you do that got her mad?" asked the kitsune and Sesshomaru sounded almost exactly   
  
like Inuyasha in his answer.  
  
"I did nothing to the wench."  
  
"I heard that Sesshomaru!" Kagome said looking back at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, why are you even staying with him?" Sango asked, her head cocked to the side.  
  
"I don't know. Because he's taken me in? He's just been, as strange as this will sound about   
  
Sesshomaru, kind to me. I asked him if I could tell you guys that I'm fine, and that Shippo   
  
was with me, now that I have I need to ask one more thing of him, though I'll be pushing my   
  
luck even further with this. Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she turned back to him again.  
  
"What is it, Miko?" he asked and she rolled her eyes a bit.  
  
"There is something I need to take care of here, it will only be a few moments. May I please   
  
go? Alone?" she asked and Sesshomaru, having a feeling it had to do with saying goodbye to his   
  
brother, nodded.  
  
"Go, be back in one hour." Sesshomaru said and Kagome bowed low in thanks before running off   
  
in the direction of the Goshinboku.  
  
"So many words for the broken heart...  
  
Its hard to see in a crimson love...  
  
So hard to breathe...  
  
Walk with me, and maybe...  
  
Nights of light so soon become...  
  
Wild and free I could feel the sun...  
  
Your every wish will be done...  
  
They tell me..." Kagome sang running to the base of the Goshinboku tree where she colasped onto   
  
her knees looking up at the tree like she had when she was younger and in her own time.  
  
"Inuyasha...This was where we first met. Of course you were under Kikyo's spell still, so you   
  
don't remember my being here." Kagome said as she pulled from her obi the stiletto heel she had   
  
put there that morning. "Now for everyone who comes here to know the story..." she said   
  
standing and scratching into the service of the bark under the scar where the arrow had peirced   
  
Inuyasha's chest fifty two years before.  
  
'Inuyasha, the half-demon, died for the love of his life, Kikyo.' Kagome scratched in a few   
  
kanji symbols so that there was the scar of the arrow and then the writing below.  
  
"Show me the meaning of being lonely...  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with...  
  
Tell me why, I can't be there where you are...  
  
There's something missing in my heart..." Kagome sang while she worked on Inuyasha's grave   
  
marker.  
  
"There...Now everyone will know the story of Inuyasha and Kikyo. I hope. This will be his   
  
grave marker, since this played a part with everyone's lives, this one spot." Kagome muttered   
  
to herself turning and coming face to chest with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Your hour was up ten minute ago." said Sesshomaru as he observed the grave marker. "Why did   
  
you do this?"  
  
"Its my goodbye to Inuyasha. Everyone, no matter who or what they were or are needs to be   
  
recognized for being them. And, though Inuyasha was just a half-demon, he was a wonderful   
  
person. And shall forever be in my eyes." she answered and Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Very well...Let us go, your friends wish to say goodbye." Sesshomaru said turning from her   
  
as he started to leave, her following behind him humming her song. "Sing." he ordered and she   
  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" she asked her voice betraying her confusion.  
  
"You have a nice singing voice. Sing." was his answer causing her to smile lightly, he   
  
complimented her. He as in Sesshomaru, the emotional constipated taiyoukai.(Sorry, couldn't   
  
resist, I mean it was there!)  
  
"Fine..." she answered clearing her throat a bit before singing her song once more.  
  
"Life goes on as it never ends...  
  
Eyes of stone observe the trends...  
  
They never say forever gaze...  
  
Guilty roads to an endless love...  
  
There's no control...  
  
Are you with me now...  
  
Your every wish will be done...  
  
They tell me..." Kagome sang, wiping a tear from her cheek as she remembered how Inuyasha and   
  
her father had pushed her away when she had killed herself.  
  
'Did they even want me? I mean, Inuyasha never loved me. But my papa? Why? And then there   
  
is Sesshomaru, who never shows emotion, not even with his eyes. He brings me back to life, and   
  
says nothing about it. Why can't he just show his emotions or feelings? Even to me, the one   
  
he keeps saving from death though he says it's purely for Rin's sake.' Kagome thought, stopping   
  
in her walking and singing without even realizing it until Sesshomaru turned to her.  
  
"Kagome? Are you feeling ill?" he asked and she jumped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Gomen nasai...I was thinking." she said and then they continued walking she started singing   
  
once more.  
  
"Show me the meaning of being lonely...  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with...  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are...  
  
There's something missing in my heart..." Kagome sang choking on her words a bit as her   
  
thoughts were plagued by Inuyasha once more.  
  
"Who, if I may ask, are you singing about?" Sesshomaru asked though he knew exactly who.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I loved him. But he loved Kikyo, the woman I'm reincarnated from and went with her.   
  
I want to be with him, my body feels dead without him." Kagome answered, having no idea what   
  
caused her to confess this to him of all people...er youkai.  
  
"Is that why you killed yourself last night?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yea...I thought that maybe if I was with him in hell or where ever it is they're at, he would   
  
see how much I love him and show me the feelings in return." she said.  
  
"And he didn't?"  
  
"He called me an idiot." she laughed lightly and Sesshomaru nodded his head.  
  
"I did the same thing when my okaa-san died. Or at least tried to, everytime I would start to   
  
Jaken or otuo-san would stop me. Finally, I managed to do it and saw my okaa-san. She cried   
  
and told me to go back in these exact words 'Sesshomaru no baka! Go back!' I woke up to my   
  
otuo-san holding Tenseiga above me with a glare." Sesshomaru said having no inkling why he was   
  
compelled to tell her this. "Now, sing the rest of your song."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss Sesshomaru. How old were you when she died?" Kagome asked and he   
  
thought back for a second before answering.  
  
"Seven."  
  
"I was six when my Papa died." Kagome said and he looked at her in shock.  
  
"Sing." he ordered and she sighed before complying.  
  
"There's nowhere to run...  
  
I have no place to go...  
  
Surrender my heart, body and soul...  
  
How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show..." Kagome sang and Sesshomaru   
  
had a sudden feeling that she was thinking about him on the last line.  
  
"You are missing in my heart...  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are!" Kagome sang surprising Sesshomaru how loud and   
  
high she could go without hurting his sensitive ears.  
  
"Show me the meaning of being lonely...  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with...  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are...  
  
There's something missing in my heart..." Kagome finished, feeling Sesshomaru's eyes on her   
  
which caused her to blush.  
  
"You sing beautifully." he said startling them both, but he didn't take it back.  
  
"Thank you..." she said as they walked back to her friends in companionable silence, thus   
  
causing a kami in heaven above to smile widely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think that would have been better with Chapter Four, but oh well. Anyways, review if you   
  
would, and give me a song to put with the next chapter, but please, I have gotten SIX thousand   
  
requests for Hold On, and I will find the music so I can decide if I should be that on there...  
  
So could you please think of a different song? Thank you.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	7. Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it shall   
  
only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. This chapter is to the song Somewhere I   
  
Belong by Linkin Park, I finally got the Meteora CD. Kagome will be listening to the song, not   
  
singing it, because I don't think with all the songs she sang, she would not be able to scream   
  
like that. I can, but then again, my voice goes higher than is necessary, and gets ruined.   
  
Don't own the song, nor the band, wish I did*^_~*.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here is you're stuff, Kagome. While you were gone I went and retrieved it for you." Miroku   
  
said as the miko and taiyoukai entered the clearing by the well once more.  
  
"Thanks, Miroku. Kami, I'm going to miss you two." Kagome said as she took the large yellow   
  
backpack from the monk, noticing then how Sango and Miroku were standing.  
  
Miroku's arm was around Sango's waist, as she leaned into him. Sango's hand held Miroku's now   
  
uncursed hand. Their fingers were intertwined and they were smiling. By the look of it, the   
  
two had finally told the other of their feelings for one another.  
  
"We'll miss you too, Kagome-chan." Sango said as Miroku nodded.  
  
"What about meeee?" Shippo whined as he climbed up Kagome's leg and onto her shoulder where he   
  
perched, holding onto her kimono to keep upright.  
  
"We'll miss you as well, Shippo." Miroku said, and the kitsune child smiled.  
  
"Was there anything else that you wished to do while you were here, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked,   
  
causing everyone to jump, they had forgotten he was there because of his silence.  
  
"Um...I don't think so. The well doesn't work, I have to have this stupid jewel with me, to   
  
protect it, and I have my kitsune with me. No, I'm pretty sure that that was it." Kagome said   
  
looking up at her new 'protector.'  
  
"Then, let us depart. Monk, Taijiya." said the taiyoukai and Kagome sighed.  
  
"Their names are Miroku," Kagome said as she pointed to Miroku, "and Sango." she said pointing   
  
to Sango.  
  
"I care not what their names are." he said and Kagome gave up.  
  
"Goodbye you guys. I'll see you as soon as I can." she said hugging the two that were staying   
  
behind each in turn.  
  
"Goodbye." they said watching as Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's bag in one arm and wrapped his tail   
  
around her waist before gathering his youki under him into a red cloud for them to start   
  
drifting off into the sky.  
  
~*~(I've got writers block, I'm forcing myself to write this right now, but I promise, it'll   
  
still be good! As good as I can do anyways...-.-'')~*~  
  
"And this will be your room, Shippo. Right next to Rin's, and I want you to be nice to her."   
  
Kagome said and Shippo nodded while Rin leaned around Sesshomaru's leg to see the new addition   
  
to the palace.  
  
"I promise, I'll be good." Shippo said as he leaned around Kagome to see Rin duck behind   
  
Sesshomaru suddenly. "Is that Rin?" he asked and Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the   
  
young girl clutching onto his hakama pant leg.  
  
"Rin." Sesshomaru said and the girl stepped out from behind him looking shyly down at her feet   
  
while Shippo walked cautiously up to her.  
  
"Hi, Rin. My name is Shippo. Do you wanna play tag?" Shippo asked tilting his head so he   
  
looked up into her face from where she was looking at her feet.  
  
"Hi Shippo. Rin would love to play tag. What is tag?" Rin asked and Shippo smiled   
  
mischievously.  
  
"Tag is a game. Come on, I'll show you. Are there any other kids here that would want to   
  
play with us?" the kitsune asked and Rin shook her head.  
  
"No, but Jaken-sama will play with us!" Rin said grabbing Shippo's hand and dragged him off to   
  
get Jaken to go play tag with them.  
  
"Well, they certainly became friends fast. Thank you for letting Shippo come with us,   
  
Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she looked to the taiyoukai who was holding her large yellow   
  
backpack out to her.  
  
"Do not speak of it, ever." he said and she rolled her eyes taking the bag back before going to   
  
her room.  
  
When Kagome reached her chambers she saw that the bedding on her bed had been changed. No   
  
longer was there bloody sheets on the bed. Instead there were cream colored silk sheets and a   
  
soft blue cotton comforter.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have to worry about bloody sheets anymore..." Kagome muttered to   
  
herself before she climbed up onto the bed and dug through her backpack.  
  
Pulling out four skirts, ten shirts, and six pair of jeans, Kagome smiled. At least she still   
  
had these clothes for when she worked on her archery, she had tried in a kimono, and tripped.   
  
After pulling out some more clothes, the miko found her text books.  
  
Flipping through the pages of one of the text books, Kagome decided that while Rin was in her   
  
lessons, she would try and work on her own. That way, if any of the things came up during   
  
Rin's lesson, and she didn't get it, Kagome could help her. Providing it wasn't math. Kagome   
  
hated math, because, in her words, she sucked at it.  
  
Digging deeper into the hideous yellow backpack Kagome found some CDs. Flipping through them   
  
she found a Sara Evans' CD, and more. Grabbing out the portable CD player Kagome opened it to   
  
find the Linkin Park Meteora CD that was still in it. Putting on the headphones Kagome played   
  
the song 'Somewhere I Belong.' It fit her mood at the moment.  
  
"When this began...  
  
I had nothing to say...  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me...  
  
I was confused..." was what Kagome heard as she bounced around the room on light feet to put   
  
her things away, her head bobbing to the beat of the song.  
  
'Wow, it was two years ago next week that I fell into the well. It seems like so long ago now.   
  
I remember when I first met Inuyasha. He doesn't, but I do. He was pinned to the tree, still   
  
under Kikyo's spell. He was asleep, and so cute. I remember I couldn't resist rubbing his   
  
ears. And then, as someone I talked to on the internet would say, All hell broke loose.'   
  
Kagome thought to herself as she remembered how the Shikon No Tama was ripped from inside   
  
herself, unconsciously touching the spot where it had scarred over.  
  
"And I let it all out to find/That I'm...  
  
Not the only person with these things in mind...  
  
Inside of me...  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed...  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel..." Kagome heard, as she opened the kimono   
  
to see the pink scarring of the wound that was created when the Shikon No Tama was ripped out.  
  
'It still shows, nice and clearly. At least no one will ever get their hands on the jewel   
  
again.' Kagome thought remembering how when the jewel was finished and out of Naraku's grasp,   
  
it had come to rest back where it had returned to the Feudal Times. 'Right back inside of me.'  
  
"Nothing to lose...  
  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone...  
  
And the fault is my own...  
  
And the fault is my own..." Kagome closed the kimono spinning around to check to see if the   
  
door to the room was open, seeing that it was, indeed, open and someone was standing there   
  
glaring at her as he covered his pointed ears.  
  
'What is Sesshomaru doing? Why is he covering his ears? And what is he trying to say?' Kagome   
  
thought to herself as the Linkin Park song blared louder in her ears.  
  
"I want to heal...  
  
I want to feel...  
  
What I thought was never real...  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long..."  
  
'Oh, OW! Why is the Shikon burning??' Kagome thought as she grabbed her side, the side where   
  
the jewel had reentered her body, as it glowed a bright pink. 'Is trouble coming?'  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru glared at the girl who was suddenly holding her side as it glowed a bright fiery   
  
pink. When she became engulfed in a bright pink light however, the taiyoukai stepped back.   
  
The sound she was listening to still accosted his sensitive ears, but worry caused him to drop   
  
his hands to his sides.  
  
"[Erase all the pain 'til its gone]  
  
I want to heal...  
  
I want to feel...  
  
Like I'm close to something real...  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along...  
  
Somewhere I belong..."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome couldn't see anything but pink. She could hear nothing but her discman blaring in her   
  
ears as she straightened, no longer in pain. Blinking her eyes clear she saw Kikyo, and   
  
Midoriko standing before her, both holding worry in their eyes.  
  
"Kikyo? Midoriko? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, her voice lost to her as she pushed the head   
  
sets from her ears.  
  
"Kagome, you must protect the Shikon No Tama. Danger is coming. You have a while before it   
  
will attack, but it is coming." Kikyo said, her hands brushing Kagome's raven locks from her   
  
face.  
  
"What sort of danger?" Kagome asked and Midoriko looked to the younger miko.  
  
"Danger that we must not speak of here. We shall contact you again. But be safe, and protect   
  
your charges. Including the Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." she said and Kagome bunched   
  
her eyebrows together before she saw nothing but pink once more and the burning came back to   
  
her.  
  
~*~  
  
"And I've got nothing to say...  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right on my face...  
  
I was confused...  
  
Looking everywhere/Only to find that it's...  
  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind..."  
  
Sesshomaru heard Kagome asking questions before she suddenly became clear to his eyes again,   
  
doubled over in pain before she fell to the ground. The pink purifying light diminished from   
  
her and Sesshomaru approached the fallen girl carefully. When she looked up with confusion and   
  
worry written on her face, Sesshomaru knew something was wrong. Kagome never looked worried.  
  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, blocking out the Linkin Park that was still blaring from the   
  
headsets that resided around Kagome's neck.  
  
"Midoriko and Kikyo...They say danger is coming." Kagome said her voice sounding confused.  
  
"What sort of danger?" asked the taiyoukai and Kagome shrugged.  
  
"They said they would contact me again. I don't know." she said, her voice sounding lost as   
  
she looked up at the taiyoukai who had a hold of her to keep her from falling to the ground   
  
again.  
  
"So what am I...  
  
What do I have but negativity...  
  
'Cause I can't justify the...  
  
Way everyone is looking at me...  
  
Nothing to lose...  
  
Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone...  
  
And the fault is my own...  
  
The fault is my own..."  
  
"What exactly did they say?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's face,   
  
searching for some sort of emotion that would explain him still holding her up.  
  
"Just that a danger is coming. And that they would contact me again. And to protect my   
  
charges, including you." Kagome said and Sesshomaru seemed to have to resist rolling his eyes.  
  
"I do not need protecting." he said, his arrogance taking over his attitude.  
  
"Well, two dead mikos seem to think you do. This danger is probably stronger than Naraku, and   
  
may I remind you, you didn't kill Naraku, I did with the help of Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and   
  
Miroku." she growled, her anger radiating from her causing him to snap back to his senses.  
  
"We'll deal with this danger when it comes. Until then, do not worry."  
  
"I want to heal...  
  
I want to feel...  
  
What I thought was never real...  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long..."  
  
"How can I not worry? You threatened me to protect Rin, even though I intended to anyways, and   
  
I have to protect Shippo. My powers aren't under complete control just yet. Because the   
  
Shikon No Tama is INSIDE me, I'm a risk to everyone here. Youkai will be flocking to get the   
  
Shikon. Not to mention, you face danger everyday because you are a taiyoukai, correct?" Kagome   
  
asked and Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Well, then, do you not think that this is something to worry about?!"  
  
"No, I do not. Until the danger arrives, we have nothing to fear. And we will have nothing   
  
to fear when the danger does arrive. I am stronger than both of the dead mikos, and you. I   
  
do not think we are in danger. Rin is under your care, as is your kitsune. They shall be   
  
safe. And I protect you. So you shall be safe." Sesshomaru said as the song continued to   
  
blare in their ears.  
  
"[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]  
  
I want to heal...  
  
I want to feel...  
  
Like I'm close to something real...  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along...  
  
Somewhere I belong..."  
  
"Are you saying you care for me? Or are you saying, you're going to protect me because I   
  
carry the Shikon No Tama, a weapon that could overthrow you since it is whole?" Kagome growled,   
  
getting shocked when Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"I'm protecting you, because you protect my daughter. Protecting you, because it would hurt   
  
her if you were to be lost forever. Protecting you, because, yes, in a small way, I do care   
  
for you." Sesshomaru growled, mad that she was doubting his intentions.  
  
"I think I'm going to faint..." Kagome said, having to have Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her   
  
arms to hold her up as they stood.  
  
"I will never know...  
  
Myself until I do this on my own...  
  
And I will never feel...  
  
Anything else until my wounds are healed...  
  
I will never be!!  
  
Anything 'til I break away from me...  
  
And I will break away...  
  
I'll find myself today..."  
  
"Control yourself." Sesshomaru ordered, his tail circling Kagome's waist for extra support, not   
  
that he needed it.  
  
"You nearly give me a heartattack by telling me that, and tell me to control myself. Gee, how   
  
dense can you get?" Kagome muttered and Sesshomaru growled, not really understanding what she   
  
had meant but knew that it couldn't have been good. "Gee, sorry." she grumbled.  
  
"Kagome, cease your incessant prattling." he said and Kagome laughed.  
  
"I haven't heard you say that all day. I was almost afraid you were sick. Keyword to that   
  
sentence is being almost." she said and Sesshomaru's brow came together as he looked down at   
  
the mirthfull face of Kagome.  
  
"I want to heal...  
  
I want to feel...  
  
What I thought was never real...  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long..."  
  
'Inuyasha...I miss you. Are you and Kikyo happy up there?' Kagome thought as the music   
  
penetrated her mind, causing her to think of Inuyasha, her face filling with pain.  
  
"Stop thinking of my idiot brother." Sesshomaru ordered and Kagome looked up at him in anger,   
  
her sadness suddenly forgotten.  
  
"He wasn't an idiot! And who said I was thinking of Inuyasha anyways?!" Kagome growled, her   
  
hands trying to pry Sesshomaru's from her, even though she still didn't have enough strength   
  
to stand on her own, the Shikon had drained her when Kikyo and Midoriko called to her.  
  
"Your scent. The fact that you got sad. All of that told me you were thinking of my idiot   
  
brother." Sesshomaru said, his hands moving to Kagome's shoulders as she looked up at him, her   
  
face in confusion.  
  
"[Erase all the pain 'til its gone]  
  
I want to heal...  
  
I want to feel...  
  
Like I'm close to something real...  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along...  
  
Somewhere I belong..."  
  
"So it seems that I have nowhere to belong..." Kagome muttered, her mind not on Sesshomaru   
  
anymore, but on how Inuyasha didn't want her and she couldn't get home.  
  
"Yes, you do. You belong here. Taking care of Rin, and your kitsune, Shippo." Sesshomaru said   
  
startling Kagome from her reverie.  
  
"You say I belong here. But if I belonged here, wouldn't someone besides children want me?   
  
And if I belonged here, wouldn't I have been born in this time anyways?" Kagome asked and   
  
Sesshomaru stored the time part for another time.  
  
"I want you, to stay here. You amuse me. And you make Rin happy. You are like her mother."   
  
Sesshomaru said and Kagome smirked.  
  
"You do realize you just basically called me your wife in that sentence, correct?" she asked   
  
and the taiyoukai blinked.  
  
"You are not my wife. Nor are you my mate." he said after having realized why she would   
  
think he said that.  
  
"I want to heal...  
  
I want to feel like I'm...  
  
Somewhere I belong..."  
  
"Yes, I know that. But that isn't what you said." she said, her voice full of mirth, the   
  
upcoming danger pushed to the far reaches of her mind along with Inuyasha.  
  
"What I said, is not what I meant. I did not mean to call you my wife, nor my mate." he said   
  
and Kagome laughed.  
  
"I want to heal...  
  
I want to feel like I'm...  
  
Somewhere I belong..."  
  
"Silence, Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered while Kagome continued to laugh. "I said silence."  
  
"Oh make me." Kagome giggled and found that he could in fact make her silent. And melt at the   
  
same time.  
  
Sesshomaru slid his hands from her shoulders to cup her head and neck. His right hand cupped   
  
the back of Kagome's head, his fingers intertwining into the raven locks. The taiyoukai's left   
  
hand slid to the back of Kagome's neck urging her forward where he pushed his lips to her   
  
mouth.  
  
Kagome at first was startled when Sesshomaru kissed her. She knew that at first it was just   
  
meant to shut her up, but it seemed that something took over his senses as he lightly licked   
  
her bottom lip. Feeling something inside herself telling her to take the chance, Kagome opened   
  
her mouth and willingly kissed the taiyoukai back.  
  
"Somewhere I belong..."  
  
~*~  
  
In the heavens above a loud cheering sound was heard. Kikyo and Inuyasha were laughing as   
  
Mr. Higurashi dropped his jaw, watching as his daughter's arms went around Sesshomaru to   
  
deepen the kiss. Kami patted Mr. Higurashi on the back as he smiled widely.  
  
"It's about time they did that." Kami muttered and Mr. Higurashi laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Somewhere I belong..." played Kagome's discman, completely being ignored by the miko and   
  
taiyoukai as their kiss deepened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter. If you want chapter eight, please review. And give me a song to   
  
use, because forcing myself to write is hard. And before you say it, yes I know it's fast,   
  
but you'll see what happens in the next chapter. Course, more than likely, I'm going to get   
  
flamed for it...Oh well. Review.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	8. Blessed by Christina Aguilera

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it shall   
  
only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. This chapter is to the song Blessed by   
  
Christina Aguilera. I know it's an older song, but it will work for this chapter, I'm hoping.   
  
I had writers block so bad for the past couple of days that this might not be my best work, but   
  
actually, what is? I don't own the song or the girl, though that's probably a good thing.-.-''  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'It's been three days since that kiss. And I can't seem to get it out of my head!' Kagome   
  
thought furiously as she sank into the water of the indoor hot spring. 'He's been treating me   
  
as if it were MY fault that he kissed ME! I mean come on! Just because Naika walked in,   
  
and then ran away to tell the rest of the servants, does not mean that he needs to take it out   
  
on me. And besides, it was only one kiss. Not like we were getting it on.'  
  
"Kagome?" Naika asked as she pulled the screen around the hot spring for her lady's privacy.  
  
"Hm?" Kagome asked, her thoughts still on the kiss she and Sesshomaru had shared, while her   
  
lips tingled at the memory.  
  
"May I ask a question?" asked the golden hawk youkai and Kagome laughed lightly.  
  
"About what happened the other day?" she asked and the hawk youkai seemed to blink her   
  
composure back into place on the other side of the screen. "Go for it."  
  
"Okay. Well, why were you and Lord Sesshomaru, kissing?" Naika asked and Kagome licked her   
  
lips unconsciously at the memory of it.  
  
"He did it to shut me up. After that, I don't really know what happened." answered the miko in   
  
all honesty as she pushed the play button on her discman causing the voice of Christina   
  
Aguilera to come on.  
  
"Did you get lost in the sensation of the Lord's mouth?" Naika asked and Kagome snorted.  
  
"You might say that. But I believe he got lost in my mouth as well." snorted the girl as she   
  
skipped her CD to the tenth song to hear Blessed start playing. "Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"As you wish, Kagome." Naika said leaving the room to gossip with the rest of the servants.  
  
(What? A servant has to have something to do when she is dismissed.)  
  
"When I think how life used to be*Always walking in the shadows..."  
  
"Sounds like me when Kikyo was around. I had to keep walking in her shadow. 'Kagome why   
  
can't you be more like Kikyo? Kikyo never missed with her arrow. Kikyo this, Kikyo that.'"   
  
Kagome muttered sourly before she looked up at the ceiling with an apologetic smiled. "I   
  
shouldn't be speaking that way of the dead. I'm sorry. It's just, the memories are still   
  
bitter." she muttered.  
  
Closing her cerulean eyes Kagome could just picture Kikyo standing there. At the burning pain   
  
in her side Kagome realized she was seeing Kikyo there. Grabbing the side where the Shikon   
  
no Tama resided Kagome hissed in pain.  
  
"Then I look at what you've given me*I feel like dancing on my tiptoes..."  
  
"Kagome, let go of the Shikon jewel." Kikyo said, her voice soft despite the blood pounding in   
  
Kagome's ears.  
  
"Why? Will it stop the pain?" Kagome asked and watched as Kikyo nodded.  
  
Doing as Kikyo told her to, Kagome let go of her side and felt a calming rush wash over her.   
  
Looking down Kagome saw that Midoriko's hand was lightly pressed to Kagome's side, right over   
  
the Shikon no Tama. Turning her head to Midoriko, the youngest miko waited for the dead mikos   
  
to tell her news.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked and Kikyo sighed.  
  
"The danger has awakened. It is on it's way to the palace. It is very dangerous for you and   
  
the taiyoukai to stay here." Kikyo said and Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I can't even get him to look at me, and you want me to try to talk him into leaving the   
  
palace?" Kagome asked and Midoriko smiled.  
  
"This has to do with the incident the other night, does it not?" she asked and Kagome nodded.  
  
"He blames me for it. I mean, come on, he could have found a different way to shut me up."   
  
Kagome grumbled, again feeling her lips tingling at the reminder of the kiss they had shared.  
  
"The taiyoukai feels that witchcraft was used to cause him to kiss you." Kikyo said and Kagome   
  
smacked herself in the forehead.  
  
"Well I would like it if he didn't take it out on me." she said and Midoriko suddenly spoke   
  
again.  
  
"Take Rin and Shippo, tonight, and run." she said and Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"You want me to kidnap my kitsune and Sesshomaru's, the taiyoukai of the Western lands,   
  
daughter?"  
  
"I must say everyday I wake*And realize you're at my side..."  
  
"Yes." the two dead mikos said and Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"This will result in death. But, if I must..." Kagome muttered and Kikyo shook her head.  
  
"If he touches you in any way that is harmful, just mutter my name, and you will be filled with   
  
my strength. And Tetsusaiga will appear at your side." said the older miko.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Inuyasha and I both want you safe. We have agreed that if you get in any sort of danger, we   
  
shall give what we can to help you." Kikyo said and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Kikyo. Midoriko, please, contact me again when it is safe for Sesshomaru and I   
  
to return to the palace." Kagome said as she started to awaken from the contact.  
  
"Wow...That was a drainer." Kagome muttered as she cleaned off her sweat covered body before   
  
climbing from the hot spring, shaking.  
  
Kagome pulled on a pair of blue jeans that she had demanded from Sesshomaru that she be allowed   
  
to keep after he had seen her training in them. He had intended to have all her clothes that   
  
she brought with her from Kaede's village burned. Saying they were to indecent to wear in his   
  
palace. Pulling on a pink tank top, Kagome remembered how the two had fought relentlessly   
  
since the 'kissing' incident.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"You will not wear something so indecent in my palace!" Sesshomaru growled in Kagome's face   
  
while she clenched her fists on her hips.  
  
"I will wear whatever the hell I want, when I want! If I wanted to walk around naked, you   
  
would have no say over it!" Kagome had screamed standing on her tip toes to scream at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jaken, leave the ningen whore be." Sesshomaru said when Jaken looked about to hit Kagome in   
  
the back of the head again with the staff of heads.  
  
"I am not a whore!" Kagome growled as she jumped to her feet. "Would you quit treating my like   
  
trash?!"  
  
"I will cease in treating you like trash, when you show to me that you are not trash."   
  
Sesshomaru had said and Kagome had ran from the room, tears of anger, frustration, and sadness   
  
on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ningen, ningen open the door." Sesshomaru demanded softly at Kagome's bedroom door later that   
  
night.  
  
"So you can insult me more? No." Kagome said shakily through her tears as she leaned heavily   
  
on the door.  
  
"Open the door." he said softly.  
  
"No."  
  
"I would like to speak with you. Open the door, Kagome." Sesshomaru had said and Kagome   
  
stood up slowly in shock.  
  
"Speak with, not at, but with?" she asked, shock and sadness laced in her voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come in." Kagome said as she opened the door for him, backing away to the other side of the   
  
room, placing the bed between them.  
  
"Why have you been crying?" Sesshomaru had asked, his voice tender, despite what had been said   
  
at the dinner table a few hours earlier.  
  
"Because. I'm tired of fighting with you. Tired of having you insult me. I'm just tired of   
  
being here. And I'm upset." Kagome said, her arms crossing over her chest after pushing her   
  
hair onto her back.  
  
"Upset about what?"  
  
"Being called a whore. Having you insinuate that is what I am. The fact that since the other   
  
night, when YOU kissed ME, you have not so much as said one nice thing to me. You can't seem   
  
to even look at me without glaring or snarling. Is that because I'm human? Or because it was   
  
me that you kissed, and not someone else?"  
  
"I do not know. But I am...sorry." Sesshomaru said and Kagome's eyes just about popped from   
  
her head.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?"  
  
"For being rude to you. I can not expect a human like you to understand why I have reacted the   
  
way I have."  
  
"Well, you are forgiven." Kagome said suddenly feeling weak in the knees, being caught by   
  
Sesshomaru who had seen the light pink glow but ignored it being spurred by something in his   
  
chest to catch her.  
  
'I know I'm truly blessed*For everything you give me*Blessed for all the tenderness you show*  
  
I'll do my best*With every breath that's in me*Blessed*To make sure you never go.'  
  
"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, a small bit of worry showing in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Yea. Just a bit of a bout of dizziness." Kagome said, feeling Sesshomaru pull her against his   
  
chest as he lifted her up. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Sesshomaru said causing Kagome to again go into a bout of shock.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"He's really not going to be happy with me now. But this is for his own good. And for the   
  
children's." Kagome said as she picked up her dirtied clothes and discman that still played   
  
Blessed.  
  
"There are times that test your faith*'Til you think you might surrender..."  
  
"Kami, please, don't let anything happen to us on our way to leave tonight." Kagome muttered   
  
before she walked from the room to her own where she stuffed some things into her backpack.  
  
"Are you going somewhere, Kago-mama?" Shippo asked as he came into the room, seeing Kagome as   
  
she packed some clothes.  
  
"Yes, we are. I don't want you to say anything to Sesshomaru. Or anyone for that matter. I   
  
have to lure Sesshomaru out of here, for his safety." Kagome said, shaking as she stuffed   
  
more things into the bag.  
  
"Why? What's going on, Kagome-neechan?" Rin asked from where she entered the room as well.  
  
"We just have to leave. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but it's the safest option   
  
right now."  
  
"Kago-mama, what's going on?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I told you, we just have to leave. Sesshomaru will explain when he comes to get us." 'Get   
  
you, kill me.' Kagome thought tugging the bag onto her back along with a quiver of arrows and   
  
a bow.  
  
"Going somewhere, Ningen whore?" Jaken asked as he too entered the room.  
  
"We're going for a walk. Tell Sesshomaru that we shall be back by sundown." Kagome lied as   
  
she took Shippo's hand in her right and Rin's in her left.  
  
"You must clear it with the Lord Sesshomaru, whore." Jaken said and Kagome glared at him before   
  
she kicked him across the hall.  
  
"If you do not quit calling me a whore, Jaken, I will kill you." Kagome growled as she walked   
  
down the hall, and then out of the palace heading into the woods on the far side of the palace,   
  
using a barrier to hide their scent, to keep them from being found too quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshomaru bellowed throughout the palace, he had not smelt Rin, Shippo, or Kagome in   
  
a few hours and he was beginning to worry.  
  
"Y-yes, Milord?" Jaken stammered as he bowed before the taiyoukai in his study, worry of where   
  
Kagome and the children had gone, it was way past sundown.  
  
"Where are Rin, Kagome, and the kitsune?" Sesshomaru asked and Jaken turned a sicker green   
  
color than was normal for him.  
  
"The human woman-child took them for a walk. She told me that they would be back by sundown,   
  
before she threw me across the hall." Jaken stammered.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" asked Sesshomaru, his voice deathly calm.  
  
"Past sundown." fumbled Jaken, his hands twitching slightly while his face turned a type of   
  
orange color.  
  
"Where did they go, Jaken?"  
  
"I do not know, Milord."  
  
"Then when I return, you shall die." Sesshomaru ordered, leaving his study in a torrent of   
  
white.  
  
Sesshomaru ran to where the human girls' and kitsune's scent started to wane at the edge of the   
  
forest, where he then had to trust that Kagome would keep to the trail. Following the trail   
  
quickly Sesshomaru searched for little hints of the kitsune child's youki. Seeing a large   
  
patch of flowers, Sesshomaru saw that some were missing, Rin had indeed gone this way.  
  
"Ningen, you best keep my daughter safe." muttered Sesshomaru as he continued to walk the   
  
trail, his body taut in his distress.  
  
~*~  
  
'And baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say*That my hopes were growing slender.' Kagome thought as   
  
she, Shippo, and Rin continued to walk.  
  
"You two look tired. Do you want to stop for a bit?" asked the miko and the two children   
  
nodded. "Alright, come on, let's sit down."  
  
The two human girls sat down on a fallen log where Shippo climbed into Kagome's lap. The   
  
oldest of the three pulled off her backpack setting it in front of her where it fell against   
  
her legs. Shippo nuzzled himself against Kagome's chest, his eyes closing as he fell asleep.   
  
Rin, leaned against the miko, her head falling lightly against Kagome's side.  
  
"You two really were tired. Sesshomaru, I'm sorry..." Kagome muttered feeling her eyes drift   
  
shut before she felt a youkai approaching.  
  
Snapping her eyes open Kagome looked forward and searched the youki of the youkai, to be sure   
  
it wasn't Sesshomaru. The youki of the youkai was too small of an amount to be Sesshomaru, so   
  
Kagome was about to relax, until she saw the youkai. With wide eyes Kagome carefully shifted   
  
the children off her lap so they slept on the log while she stood up, her hands gripping her   
  
bow and quiver of arrows.  
  
"Ah, my dinner. With desert." said the bear youkai charging towards Kagome and the children,   
  
only to be thrown back by a strong miko barrier Kagome erected around herself and the kids.  
  
"You will not eat my charges. Nor will you touch me!" growled Kagome as she notched an arrow   
  
aiming for the youkai's head.  
  
"Ah, so you are a miko. Even better for a dinner." the youkai said, his thick black coat of   
  
fur glowing red as he commanded his youki around himself.  
  
"You won't touch me!" screeched Kagome softly, releasing her arrow watching as the pink light   
  
surrounded it to sink into the youkai's soft belly.  
  
"AR!!" screamed the youkai pulling the arrow from himself, a burning hole left in it's wake.   
  
"You are a strong miko, but I am a stronger youkai!"  
  
The bear youkai's blood red eyes fixated on Kagome, charged. His body slammed to the ground on   
  
all fours to avoid another arrow whizzing by. Just as he was about to slash his five inch long   
  
claws into Kagome's stomach, she released another arrow, watching it slice through his arm,   
  
cutting it clean off.  
  
"You'll pay for that bitch!" screamed the youkai and Kagome kicked the log the children were   
  
sleeping on. (I sleep like that, you have to literally scream in my face for me to wake up, so   
  
yea.)  
  
"Shippo, Rin. RUN! Back towards the palace! Sesshomaru will help you!" Kagome screamed   
  
releasing another arrow at the youkai before her, re-erecting the barrier around them to stay   
  
over them until they got to Sesshomaru.  
  
Shippo turned to Rin to see her wide brown eyes fixated on the bear youkai's missing arm.   
  
Grabbing the girl's hand he quickly turned into a large bubble where he ordered her to get on   
  
him. Rin climbed atop Shippo's bubble-form, hanging onto him with her little nails as he took   
  
to the air flying back the way they had come. Leaving Kagome to fend off the bear youkai from   
  
going back after the children.  
  
"You won't get away from me that easily!" the bear shouted, jumping towards the barrier   
  
protected children, only to feel the burn of another arrow sink into his leg.  
  
"Stay away from my children!" Kagome growled, her cerulean eyes flashing in her anger as she   
  
reached back for another arrow, only to find that she had none. "Shit..."  
  
"You are mine." growled the bear youkai charging after the now retreating miko.  
  
~*~  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!" Rin screamed when she saw the taiyoukai walking towards where they were   
  
retreating.  
  
"Rin. Shippo. Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as Shippo turned back into his kitsune form,   
  
only after Rin had attached herself to Sesshomaru's leg.  
  
"She's fighting a bear youkai. She told us to run until we found you. Told us that you would   
  
help us." said Rin into the taiyoukai's leg, her hands clenching his hakamas.  
  
"It's true." Shippo said when Sesshomaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "But she only   
  
had one arrow left. She used it so we could get away. She's unarmed now." said the kitsune,   
  
worry etched in every feature of his face and voice.  
  
"Hold onto me. I won't let her die that easily." said Sesshomaru picking the children up in   
  
his tail.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was running, jumping over fallen branches, and crying. Her right arm had nearly been   
  
ripped cleanly off by the bear youkai's claws, and the pain was unbearable.(No pun intended,   
  
sorry) When she felt the rush of wind against the back of her neck after jumping over a log   
  
that had fallen, she knew she was going to be killed.  
  
"Hold still so I can kill you, bitch." panted the bear youkai, and Kagome felt the urge to roll   
  
her eyes.  
  
"You will not kill what is mine." growled the taiyoukai that suddenly appeared, his light whip   
  
wrapped tightly around the bear youkai's throat.  
  
'You walked by in the nick of time*Looking like an answered prayer.' Kagome thought while   
  
grabbing her hurt arm dropping to her knees.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" the bear youkai stammered, his voice in gasps as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"You touch anything of mine again, and you'll wish to never have been created." growled   
  
Sesshomaru throwing the youkai away from the wooded area they were standing in.  
  
"Kago-mama!" Shippo cried out when he got a good look at the arm that was hanging crookedly   
  
from her body. "Your arm!"  
  
"Don't worry Shippo. It'll be fine." Kagome whimpered, her hand glowing faintly before she   
  
gave up, having no energy left to heal herself. "Or maybe not."  
  
"Kagome-neechan!" Rin cried out, her eyes watering when she saw Kagome's blood and tears.   
  
"You're hurt! Please, please, don't die. Rin won't have a mommy any more if you die!" Rin   
  
cried out, Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes widening at her words.  
  
"Do not worry, Rin. She will be fine." Sesshomaru said drawing Tenseiga from it's sheathe.  
  
Kagome stood up shakily walking over to Sesshomaru, her left hand digging into her wound to try   
  
to stop the bleeding. When she stopped in front of the taiyoukai, she fell to her knees, tears   
  
of pain still rolling down her cheeks. Feeling the cold slice of Tenseiga through her, she   
  
felt the wound on her arm mend and she breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Now, I think I should tell you why I took the children." Kagome said   
  
after shifting Shippo from her chest to her shoulder.  
  
'I know I'm truly blessed*For everything you give me*Blessed for all the tenderness you show*  
  
I'll do my best*With every breath that's in me*Blessed*To make sure you never go.'  
  
"Speak." Sesshomaru said, his voice icey as Kagome sat back onto the ground, taking a deep   
  
breath to tell him what she had done.  
  
"Kikyo and Midoriko came to me again." she started and the taiyoukai immediatly knew that   
  
Kagome was justified in what she did. "They told me that the danger was headed towards the   
  
palace, and I needed to get out. They told me to find a way to get you out of the palace for   
  
your safety, at least until we know what the danger is exactly. So I figured out a way to take   
  
the children, without forcing them, to lure you from the palace. Jaken nearly messed up the   
  
plan so I kicked him across the hall, undoubtedly he told you that."  
  
"He did. Continue." ordered Sesshomaru, trying to figure out a way to speak with Kikyo and   
  
Midoriko himself.  
  
"I took the children on a walk, and we were fine. After a couple hours of walking I noticed   
  
that the kids were tired. So we stopped and they fell asleep. That's when the bear youkai   
  
came by. He saw us and started to attack. I fended him off as best I could, shot at him to   
  
get the kids back to you. I didn't want them hurt. When I realized that I had no arrows left   
  
I took off running." Kagome explained. "He sliced me with his one hand left and nearly ripped   
  
my arm off. Then you came when he nearly killed me."  
  
"You were justified in what you did. But next time, tell me first when you are visited by the   
  
mikos. You will not take the children without telling me next time. And for the next few   
  
days, until you are visited again by the mikos, we shall stay out here." said Sesshomaru and   
  
Kagome sighed with relief.  
  
"Well they told me I would be fine. Of course I should have taken Kikyo's advice in the first   
  
place, then maybe I wouldn't have nearly lost my arm." muttered the woman-child and Sesshomaru   
  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I'm blessed with love and understanding*Blessed when I hear you call my name*I'll do my best   
  
with faith that's never-ending*Blessed to make sure you feel the same.'  
  
"And what advice did the miko give you?" he asked, and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Kikyo." Kagome muttered and she was engulfed in a faint red light before there was a sheathed   
  
sword attached to her hip, and her power level went back up to normal.  
  
"That's Tetsusaiga!" Shippo exclaimed and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kikyo decided that they would help me as best they could. By giving me the sword   
  
and recharging my powers. I think that's all they planned." she said and Sesshomaru's eyes were   
  
fixated on the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"First a half breed and now a human. What next, a dog?" muttered Sesshomaru, shaking his head.  
  
"Sesshomaru, when I'm good and dead, and by natural causes, you can have the damn sword."   
  
growled Kagome as Sesshomaru moved his eyes back to her face.  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"Yes I heard you. How would I not be able to hear you?" she asked and Sesshomaru's eyes   
  
noticed that her ears had gotten elven like points at their tips.  
  
"They turned you into a youkai." Sesshomaru said and Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"What?! What do you mean I got turned into a youkai?! KIKYO!" Kagome screamed after having   
  
pulled her hands infront of her face for verification.  
  
"I'm sorry. That wasn't my doing however. That seems to have been Kami's doing." Kikyo said   
  
as Kagome's eyes flashed pink so she could see Kikyo, Midoriko, and a tall man standing behind   
  
them.  
  
"What do you mean, Kami's doing?! Kami wants me to be a youkai?!" Kagome screeched and   
  
the man nodded his head.  
  
"Indeed I want you to be a youkai. Is there something wrong with my decision? Does it displease   
  
you?" Kami asked while Kagome's eyes widened before she bowed low before him.  
  
"I'm human. Or I was. I have nothing against youkai. But, I was born human. I thought I would   
  
die human too." she said and he sighed.  
  
"This is temporary. You'll turn human again when you are able to go home. But for now, take   
  
advantage of being a youkai." said Kami and the raven-haired girl nodded.  
  
"Will I still be able to use my miko abilities?" she asked and Kami nodded while Kagome's eyes   
  
were cleared due to someone lightly shaking her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, Kagome wake up." Sesshomaru demanded, his hands on her shoulders shaking her   
  
lightly, trying to wake her from her fallen place.  
  
When Kikyo, Midoriko, and Kami had called Kagome into her vision, she had fallen to the ground.   
  
Sesshomaru had picked her up while Shippo ran around her frantically trying to wake her. The   
  
taiyoukai was shaking Kagome still when her eyes opened and she looked up at him while silver   
  
streaks formed in her hair.  
  
'Deep inside of me*You fill me with your gentle touch...'  
  
"I'm alright. They told me who did it." Kagome said and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And who is it that turned you into an inu youkai?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kami. He says that I'll turn back into a human when I go home. And that I will still be able to purify   
  
things with my miko abilities." she said and he nodded helping her to stand on her feet once again.   
  
"Can I ask you something, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked her as he picked up Rin, she was still crying from seeing Kagome in   
  
pain and unconscious.  
  
"Instead of staying in the woods, why not stay in the village I used to stay in with Inuyasha?" she   
  
asked and he sighed.  
  
"Fine. But you will make certain that I am not approached by a human other than yourself and   
  
Rin." he said and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't think they'll want to approach you. You and your jerky attitude. Jaken can send us word   
  
of when the danger is gone." Kagome said picking up Shippo and nuzzling his face with her own   
  
as she turned to see Sesshomaru holding her bag out to her. "Thank you."  
  
The taiyoukai nodded his head watching as the miko walked over to him to take the bag. Wrapping   
  
his tail around her waist he drew her to stand beside him. Commanding his youki around himself he   
  
took them into the air to feel Kagome snuggle into his tail and start to fall asleep. Ignoring his   
  
growling pride he smirked when she started singing in her sleep to herself.  
  
"You know I'm truly blessed*For everything you give me*Blessed for all the tenderness you show*  
  
I'll do my best*With every breath that's in me*Blessed*To see you never go...Never, never, never,   
  
never go..." she murmured and he felt himself brushing her hair from her face to see her long lashes   
  
on the creamy flesh of her cheeks.  
  
'Why do I keep feeling inclined to touch her? Even when she was human. I kept wanting to touch   
  
her...' Sesshomaru thought while Kami jumped up and punched the air in the heaven's above.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter. Please, give me a song to use for the next chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	9. Dear Diary by M2M

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it   
  
shall only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. The song for this chapter is   
  
Dear Diary by M2M. I like the group, even though I don't think they've had a new album   
  
in years. I don't own them or the song.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome ran with the village's children just off the field. Sesshomaru stood not too far   
  
away watching over them for Rin's sake. He had been watching Kagome closely for the two   
  
days that they had been in her village, and was still trying to figure out why he was   
  
always compelled to touch her.  
  
Last night Sesshomaru had been watching as Kagome tucked Rin and Shippo into bed. She   
  
had sung to the children. Her voice had been as soft as her touches to the children had   
  
been. He had been so surprised by her tenderness to them that he had jumped when she had   
  
grabbed his hand pulling him from the room.  
  
"They need to sleep now, Sesshomaru." she had said her hand slowly letting go of his, her   
  
fingers seeming to linger. "And so do we. Good night." her voice had been so soft that   
  
it had almost been hard for him to hear her.  
  
"Wait..." he had said and Kagome turned to him from where her room sat waiting for her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, her eyes seeming to hold something that he thought resembled hope.  
  
"Nevermind..." he said and her eyes shifted from his to the ground as she gripped the   
  
hangings that were the door to her room.  
  
"Oh...Good night, Sesshomaru." she said, her eyes not looking to him as she walked into   
  
her room.  
  
That night Sesshomaru had gone back into his room to see that she had left a small book   
  
in there. Going over to the book he lifted it and carried it over to lantern that Kagome   
  
had brought into his room when she had been in there the night before to have him help her   
  
control her youkai abilities. Opening it he saw that the writing was Kagome's, it seemed   
  
to be some journal entries and then poems.  
  
Raising an eyebrow and glancing at the hangings that covered his door he read the last   
  
few pages that Kagome had written on. The entries had been about him. Raising his eyebrow   
  
even further he read the last page to see what she had written.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I can't seem to get him from my head, again. Especially when he kissed me. As I have   
  
said a number of times in here, every time I think of it, my lips tingle. It kind of makes   
  
me think of the song by M2M. You know the one I'm talking about, right? What do you know,   
  
though, you are just an inanimate object. One that I tell all my deepest darkest secrets   
  
to.  
  
Since I can't get the song, or Sesshomaru, out of my head I guess I'll just write it down   
  
in here. Word for word. Verse for verse.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Something good happened today,  
  
He finally called me by my name  
  
I didn't know how to behave.  
  
What to say or do.  
  
I was so confused."'  
  
After that Sesshomaru had continued to read and memorized the song to see that it did indeed   
  
fit with how they had been acting towards one another. He still remembered the song, and   
  
it was playing in his head as he saw Kagome turn her head and smile at him. She had been   
  
doing that a lot.  
  
Smiling at him.  
  
Almost as if she had forgiven everything he had done in the past that had hurt her. Or that   
  
had endangered her. Kagome seemed to have considered him a friend now, or maybe more. Since   
  
the diary entries had been about him, and about how he had kissed her. She still seemed to be   
  
having the same problem with that kiss as he had been having.  
  
The kiss had been on his mind almost the whole time since it had happened. Everytime   
  
Sesshomaru had thought about it his lips too had tingled. He could still taste Kagome's   
  
taste at times when he thought about it.  
  
'Like sweet strawberries. Strawberries and the cream fresh from the villager's field.' he   
  
thought while lightly running his tongue over his lower lip.  
  
Kagome again looked back at him and started walking over to him while the children continued   
  
to play a game of tag. When she reached him a light wind ran over them pushing her scent up   
  
and into his face. Sesshomaru breathed in the scent that was Kagome heedily while the now   
  
youkai woman pushed her hair back down on her back.  
  
"You seem to be doing a lot of watching over me lately, Sesshomaru." said Kagome while moving   
  
to stand beside him to watch over the children of the village as well.  
  
"I am merely watching over Rin." said Sesshomaru, his golden eyes looking over at Kagome for   
  
but a second and she smirked.  
  
"Uh huh. Alright. Hey, have you seen a book lying around the place the village gave us to   
  
stay, perchance? I kind of need to find it..." she said and Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
'I'm sure you do.' he thought while pulling the journal she had been speaking of from the   
  
inside of his haori before handing it to her.  
  
"Oh! You found it. Thanks, Sesshomaru." said the raven-haired woman as she slid it into the   
  
small backpack type bag Kaede had given her to carry around for quick uses.  
  
"Do not-"  
  
"Mention it, ever. Yes, yes I know." she said smiling and his eyes laughed with her before   
  
they both turned their heads to the children again.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
I wanna talk to him again,  
  
But whenever he is with his friends,  
  
He keeps trying to pretend,  
  
But I already see,  
  
The way he feels for me.' Kagome thought while humming the tune to herself, Sesshomaru heard   
  
her and knew immediately that she was thinking of the song once more.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled slightly to himself while Kagome and he watched over the children. They   
  
stood in silence before Kagome shifted to sit down on the ground, her long legs stretched   
  
out before her, the skirt she wore stopping at midthigh. Glancing down at her he saw her   
  
pull the backpack off and pull the journal out of her bag again, along with some sort of   
  
quill that she clicked and started writing in kanji on the clean sheet of paper's surface.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I want so bad to forget that kiss. Or do I? It came to my mind just now. Out of nowhere.  
  
He and I were just standing around watching the children as they are playing in the fields.   
  
We were just talking, but then we became silent. When we stopped talking, it just came to   
  
me out of nowhere. I am trying so hard to refrain from licking my lips right now.  
  
I'm still thinking about that song, but now I wonder if it actually does apply to him and   
  
I. He doesn't care for me other than as a protector of Rin, maybe even some sort of   
  
mother to her. And I know I don't like him like that.  
  
Or do I?  
  
I mean, he is so cold to me when it is someone other than Rin, Shippo, himself, and I. But,   
  
then when it's just the four of us...Maybe he does care for me. But, how do I feel towards   
  
him?  
  
I think I do like him more than just as a friend. Maybe it's because he looks like Inuyasha.   
  
Maybe it's for some other reason. He treats me like a human, and not like a reincarnation.   
  
Kikyo said that he loves me. My father did too. But, does he? And do I? I don't know.  
  
I keep asking myself the same questions, over and over. But, I don't seem to be getting   
  
anywhere soon. That kiss replays in my head, and last night I wanted him to kiss me again.   
  
He seemed to want to kiss me. Oh Kami, you seem to be playing a large part in my life right   
  
now, but, tell me. Please, does he love me? At all? And do I love him?  
  
Kagome.  
  
When Kagome finished writing down her small piece of information she looked up at Sesshomaru   
  
to see him glancing down at her. Closing the journal quickly she stuffed it and her pen   
  
back into her bag while she stood up to watch over the children once more. Dusting off the   
  
back of her skirt though, Kagome saw Miroku and Sango going out to play with the children.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome softly, her eyes averting from the humans and Shippo that were   
  
romping in the grass to the taiyoukai who stood silently beside her.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" he asked and she felt her heart skip a beat at how he said her name.  
  
'I'm losing my mind. And my emotions.' she thought rolling her eyes quickly before she   
  
returned to the subject at hand.  
  
"Do you think that we can actually defeat the 'danger.' You know, the one where I had to   
  
drag the children away to save you and them?" asked the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Kagome, we can and will kill the 'danger.' You should know that. If you, a hanyou, a   
  
neko youkai, two humans, and a kitsune child could defeat Naraku, then we shall be able to   
  
defeat the 'danger.'" said Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded, her mood improving slightly at the   
  
confidence he had just showered her with.  
  
'What can I do?  
  
Tell me what can I say.  
  
When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
  
How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
  
I really want him to know.' they thought as one, Kagome humming the tune to the song and   
  
shifting from one foot to the other to watch the children.  
  
As the two were watching the children Kagome suddenly felt a searing pain in her side where   
  
the Shikon no Tama rested, her eyes flashing as she clutched where the pain was. Groaning   
  
in serious pain she felt Sesshomaru catch her carefully in his arms, pulling her to himself.   
  
When her eyes were fogged over she heard Sesshomaru murmur something to himself.  
  
"Sesshomaru?!" Kikyo exclaimed when the Kagome and Sesshomaru appeared before herself,   
  
Midoriko, and Kami.  
  
"OW! How did you...You know what, I do't even want to know." said Kagome while Midoriko   
  
moved over swiftly to her, her hand going over the Shikon jewel to numb the pain. "Oh, yea.   
  
Sesshomaru, meet Kami. Kikyo. And Midoriko."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru." said Midoriko smiling slightly and winking mysteriously at Kagome before   
  
she went back to stand in front of Kami and Kikyo.  
  
"Kami? As in Kami?" asked a skeptical Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded her head as did Kikyo and   
  
Midoriko.  
  
"That is I. And Kagome, I believe you asked me a couple of questions in that book of yours."   
  
said Kami and Kagome's eyes widened while she shook her head.  
  
"No I didn't!" she exclaimed which Kami understood meant, 'NOT WHILE HE'S HERE!!!'  
  
"Sure you did. I even saw-oof!" Inuyasha exclaimed while he came into the little conferance   
  
only to get an shoe to the gut from Kagome's foot.  
  
"Inuyasha...SIT!" she exclaimed only to watch as Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground.   
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he watched his half-brother fall into the ground. Smirking   
  
slightly, he released Kagome only to fall from the vision/conferance. Growling low in his   
  
throat he kneeled by the fallen girl and touched her only to get a slight burn on his hand   
  
as she growled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now that he's dropped me onto the ground in the waking world. I'm afraid to ask what your   
  
plan for Sesshomaru and me is, Kami." said Kagome while pulling the rosary off of Inuyasha,   
  
over his head and into her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome." he said and she nodded before turning to Kami who was smirking at her.  
  
"You really insist on knowing, because you can't get him off your mind?" he asked and she   
  
blushed while nodding. "The answer to your questions are; yes, more than you'll ever know,   
  
and yes."  
  
"Oy..." muttered Kagome while burrying her face in her hands, Inuyasha laughing as was  
  
Midoriko. "Is that the only reason you called to me? Or is the 'danger' gone from   
  
Sesshomaru's citadel?"  
  
"That was the only reason. Other than to tell you beware of the new moon." said Kikyo and   
  
Kagome raised a finely arched eyebrow.  
  
"What? Don't give me a cryptic meaning, tell me what you mean."  
  
"You'll be turning human again for a day and night on the night of the new moon. We'll   
  
contact you again only when the 'danger' has passed." said Midoriko and Kagome nodded while   
  
the conferance ended.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why are you holding a rosary, and you're missing a shoe." said Sesshomaru as he pulled   
  
Kagome to her feet after she awoke.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
He wrote some letters on his hand  
  
It wasn't hard to understand  
  
I figured I'm part of his plans  
  
But now I'm in his heart  
  
I don't know where to start.' thought Kagome while blushing and pulling herself from   
  
Sesshomaru's grasp.  
  
"The rosary is for Inuyasha's grave. It was after all the only way I could subdue him.   
  
And I'm glad I packed a pair of boots with me the last time I went home. Oh, and I'm   
  
turning human the day and night of the new moon. According to Kami, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and   
  
Midoriko anyways." she said while rolling a shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem a little tired." said the taiyoukai and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Just drained me of some energy is all. I'll be fine. Would you mind if I ran and took   
  
care of the rosary, and then got some shoes on my feet?"  
  
"Go. I can watch Rin and the others by myself."  
  
"Thanks, Sesshomaru." she said running off into the woods and towards the Goshinboku to take   
  
care of the gravesite while Sesshomaru stood to watch over the children.  
  
Miroku ran over to Sesshomaru, his staff jingling with each step he took. When he reached   
  
the taiyoukai, he was regarded with a cold eye. Raising an eyebrow, Miroku stood beside the   
  
inu youkai, smirking slightly when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes flick towards where Kagome had   
  
disappeared.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" asked Miroku softly and Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he thought   
  
it over.  
  
'Do I love her? I don't think so. Love is a weak human emotion that my father fell for, and   
  
hence his demise. I do not love anything or anyone.' he thought, but his heart that was   
  
slowly starting to melt everytime he spoke or was near Kagome spoke to him.  
  
*Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my friend. Love is not a weak human emotion. Your   
  
father loved your mother before she died. He loved her afterwards as well. It made him all   
  
the stronger when he was defending her. And you love Rin, do you not?*  
  
'I do love Rin, she is my daughter after all. I cannot argue the fact that I love her. But,   
  
Kagome is a different story. I doubt that I love her.'  
  
*Would you just follow what your father had taught you about falling in love? Or with your   
  
mother? The other Lords and Ladies too fell in love, and they rule over their lands without   
  
any weaknesses. So follow what you feel. Not what you think you should feel.*  
  
Sesshomaru contemplated his thoughts longer while the song he had read in Kagome's journal   
  
filled his mind again.  
  
'What can I do?  
  
Tell me what can I say  
  
When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
  
How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
  
I really want him to know.'  
  
Kagome sat down in front of the Goshinboku after using an arrow to hang the rosary. Pulling   
  
out her journal once more, she had already changed into her calf-high black boots, she started   
  
writing once more. What she wrote were her inner most thoughts and revelations again.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I don't know what to think. Or what to feel. Kami says that I love him. And Kami then   
  
proceeds to tell me that he loves me as well, and more than I'll ever be able to know.   
  
But is that true?  
  
Everytime he says my name, or looks at me now, I feel my heart skip a beat. Does that   
  
mean I love him? It never happened with his brother. Never. Does that trully mean I love   
  
him?  
  
I know I have overlooked what he did to me and my friends in the past, and I know they have   
  
as well. Well, maybe but for his brother. He doesn't treat me as if I'm the scum on the   
  
bottom of his foot. But...  
  
I can't even write his name in you without feeling a shiver down my spine. Does that   
  
really mean that I love him? He can't possibly love me, because he would have told me   
  
already, wouldn't he?  
  
Wait, no this IS Sesshomaru...Ooh there's that shiver again, that we're talking about.   
  
He wouldn't tell me that he loved me unless we were both on our death beds. Or unless he   
  
was. I don't know. I wish I knew. I can't tell if Kami was telling me the truth or   
  
not.  
  
What am I going to do? Do I really love him? Does he really love me? Was Kami lying,   
  
or just trying to play cupid?  
  
Kagome.  
  
'You're my secret hiding place  
  
Where my private thoughts are safe  
  
And just one look and he will see  
  
What's inside of me.'  
  
Kagome stood on her feet and closed the journal. After slipping it into her bag she started   
  
walking back towards where Sesshomaru stood. When she saw that Miroku was talking to   
  
Sesshomaru she cringed before running over and hip-butting the monk away.  
  
"Go make-out with Sango. I'm pretty sure that if you hang around here too much longer, that   
  
you'll not ever be able to procreate." said Kagome while shooing Miroku away. "Sesshomaru,   
  
why don't you go visit Inuyasha's grave? I'm pretty sure he would appreciate it. So would   
  
your father."  
  
"I was thinking of doing just that. I take it you were writing once more?" asked Sesshomaru   
  
and Kagome grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Am I that easy to read?"  
  
"Yes. But you also have a tendancy to lose yourself when you are upset or confused in your   
  
writing." he said while turning towards the way she had come running. "Watch over Rin."  
  
"With my life. I won't ever let anything happen to her. I consider her my daughter just as   
  
I consider Shippo my son."  
  
'What can I do?  
  
Tell me what can I say.  
  
When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
  
How can my feelings be so hard to show when   
  
I really want him to know.'  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched over the children after watching as Sesshomaru walked away.   
  
Running out into the field she joined the children as they played tag. When Sango came running   
  
at her to say something, Kagome blushed.  
  
"You are in love with Sesshomaru, aren't you?" asked Sango while laughing at the way Kagome   
  
turned beat red.  
  
"I think I am...But I don't know. Whenever someone mentions his name, or whenever he looks at   
  
me...I just..."  
  
"Feel like your heart is going to either jump out of your chest or stop completely?" asked   
  
Miroku coming up behind them and Kagome blushed harder while nodding.  
  
"You're in love." said the two at once and Kagome buried her face in her hands.  
  
'What can I do?  
  
Tell me what can I say.  
  
When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
  
How can my feelings be so hard to show when   
  
I really want him to know.'  
  
Sesshomaru stood at the base of the Goshinboku, staring up at the grave Kagome had created.   
  
Looking at the rosary that moved in the wind he saw that Kagome had taken great care to make   
  
sure that it the rosary wouldn't fly away. Sitting at the base of the tree he breathed in the   
  
lingering scent of raspberries and wildflowers left by Kagome.  
  
'Dear Diary  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Dear Diary' thought Sesshomaru before his vision was clouded by pink and he saw standing before   
  
Mother, Father, and brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter. Thank you for reading, and please offer up songs for me to use   
  
in the following chapters. Review soon and I'll start working on the tenth chapter even   
  
faster. And any song at all will do. Country, Rock, Pop, and just anything will work. Doesn't   
  
matter to me, so long as it's a song and one that I can find on either leoslyrics.com or lyrics.com.  
  
Thanks again.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	10. All By Myself by Celine Dion

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it   
  
shall only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. The song for this chapter is   
  
All By Myself by Celine Dion. I don't her them or the song.  
  
Mel  
  
Sesshomaru blinked, and blinked again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mother had   
  
died when he was about the age of six or seven. His father ten years later. And his brother   
  
had died about two weeks ago. But there they were, standing in front of him. Two of them   
  
smiling, and one glaring at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru." said Sesshomaru's mother, Sakura, her amber eyes smiling brightly at her son.  
  
"Mother?" he asked, his face and voice showing his shock.  
  
"Who else but your mother could I be?" she asked smirking slightly, starting towards him only   
  
to be held back by Sesshomaru's father.  
  
"We are merely allowed to tell him of the new moon. Tell him what Kami told us." said   
  
Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father.  
  
"What about the new moon?" asked Sesshomaru, completely ignoring the growling and glaring he   
  
was receiving from Inuyasha.  
  
"As it is that your love-" started Sakura, but she was cut off by her son.  
  
"She is not my love."  
  
"As I was saying. As it is that your love, and if you interrupt me once more Sesshomaru, you   
  
don't want to know the consequences. As it is that your love shall be turning human once more   
  
on the new moon, Kami has arranged it so that you too shall become human. And before you   
  
start throwing a fit, he has done it so you know what she knows about being a human." said   
  
Sakura, her eyes flashing when Sesshomaru kept opening his mouth to argue.  
  
"Not all humans are weak Sesshomaru. As a matter of fact, some humans- including your Kagome-   
  
are stronger than some youkai. Their will to live and to help are what causes this. Kagome,   
  
though you may not see it, is the strongest human alive. She will be a remarkable mate in the   
  
future, even if you wish to not see it." said Inutaisho and Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Alright, I'm not keeping quiet any longer. Sesshomaru, if you harm a SINGLE hair on Kagome's   
  
head, I will rip you to peices in your sleep. And that also goes if you hurt her emotionally.   
  
As it is that I know how much you love to cause pain." said Inuyasha, his hands clenching into   
  
fists at his threats.  
  
"I would not harm Kagome. I haven't harmed her as of yet, and I have no plans to harm her.   
  
And you would love to try and harm me, but you are dead." said Sesshomaru turning his back to   
  
his family after one last look to his mother.  
  
Sesshomaru sat up at the base of the Goshinboku, seeing Kagome, Rin, and Shippo standing in   
  
front of him. All three of them had worry written all over their faces, Rin almost in tears.   
  
Kagome sighed with relief when she saw Sesshomaru awaken, having an idea what had happened.  
  
"See Rin, he's alright. He probably just fell asleep while sitting here. It happens to   
  
everyone, even taiyoukais." said Kagome, her eyes telling him that he needed to say that that   
  
was indeed what had happened, otherwise Rin would be most distraught.  
  
"Rin, what Kagome said is indeed true. I just fell asleep while sitting here." said   
  
Sesshomaru and Rin nodded, her tears disappearing from her eyes while Kagome pulled her and   
  
Shippo into her arms.  
  
"Come along you two. It's pretty late right now, you need to get your sleep. And no arguing   
  
with me, Shippo. I can tell that you're tired." said Kagome while giving Sesshomaru a look   
  
that plainly said to follow her.  
  
"Alright Kago-mama." the two chorused and Kagome blushed lightly at the implications Rin was   
  
causing.  
  
'Not again. I need to quit thinking about him like that. I may love him, and that's still   
  
objectable, but that does not mean I need to blush at every little thing.' Kagome grumbled in   
  
her thoughts as she laid the children in their beds after she and Sesshomaru had walked there.  
  
Rin and Shippo curled up in their seperate beds falling asleep as Kagome sang a small lullaby   
  
to them. When the two children were deep asleep Kagome left the room dragging Sesshomaru   
  
with her. When they reached the hall, instead of going to their seperate rooms they both   
  
walked into Sesshomaru's.  
  
"They contacted you, didn't they?" Kagome asked while leaning against the wall across the room   
  
from where the taiyoukai stood.  
  
"And what would make you think that?" asked Sesshomaru, fighting laughing at the way Kagome   
  
sighed while rolling her eyes.  
  
"You don't just fall asleep while leaning against a tree. I think I know you better than you   
  
would like for me to. Hell, Rin and I are probably the only two who can understand you better   
  
than Jaken himself. And considering that he is the one who's been beside you for probably   
  
decades, that is saying quite a bit." she said and Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
He actually sighed.  
  
"Yes. They did come to me. It was my father, mother, and thoughtless brother of mine. I too   
  
am turning human on the day and night of the new moon. Orders of Kami." he said and Kagome's   
  
jaw dropped open.  
  
"They're turning you human on the day and night of the new moon? Oh great. Sesshomaru, I   
  
think it would be wise for you to just stay in here that day and night then. You have even   
  
more enemies than I myself do. Heck I think you have more enemies than Naraku did. It'd be   
  
best if we just kept you in here that way no other youkai can come after you and kill you."   
  
said the raven haired girl getting glared at by the taiyoukai for the implications she was   
  
creating.  
  
"I, even as a human, will be able to take care of myself. This Sesshomaru does not need the   
  
protection of you." he said but got glared at from the cerulean and silver eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I'm trying to prevent Rin from losing you as a father. She needs you. And so   
  
does Shippo, he thinks of you as a father now. I need you too. Please, just trust me, I'm   
  
telling you this because you need to stay safe. We need you more than you would think." she   
  
said, and Sesshomaru stared at her.  
  
'When I was young...  
  
I never needed anyone...  
  
And making love was just for fun...  
  
Those days are gone...'  
  
"What do you mean by 'we?'"  
  
"I told you, I need you too. Sango and Miroku, they're my friends and I need them, but not   
  
nearly as much as they need me. Despite what you say, you do need me. I know that. So, shut   
  
up and let me help you."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Remember that little trick of your's that got me to shut up? Well, you ain't the only one to   
  
stoop as low as that. So shut up and go to sleep. Tomorrow we turn human." said Kagome   
  
walking out of the room and into her's where she dropped onto her futon and fell asleep.  
  
Kagome was drifting lightly on a nice cloud of sleep. Her raven hair fanned around her face   
  
as she curled into a tight little ball around her pillow. Muttering in her sleep she heard the   
  
faint sound of someone screaming.  
  
Clenching her eyes shut even tighter Kagome concentrated on who it could be that was screaming   
  
at so early in the morning. When she recognized the scream as Rin's she sat up in her futon   
  
quickly. Grabbing a robe Kaede had made for her she pulled it tight around her naked flesh and   
  
ran from the room and towards where she could hear Rin screaming.  
  
"Rin! Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she grabbed the girl from behind pulling her from   
  
Sesshomaru's door and into her arms.  
  
"There is a strange man in Sesshomaru-sama's room. He's dressed in Sesshomaru-sama's clothes   
  
and has Sesshomaru-sama's swords." Rin cried and Kagome sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Rin, that is Sesshomaru. Kami made it so that he and I became humans for today. He'll be   
  
back as a youkai tomorrow. I promise. Relax, okay. It's just Sesshomaru." said Kagome, her   
  
hands smoothing Rin's hair down as the child nodded.  
  
"Rin didn't know that Sesshomaru-sama was going to be a human." said the child and Kagome   
  
smiled lightly.  
  
"It's okay. I understand. We forgot to tell you last night. Go back to bed now, okay,   
  
sweetie?" Rin nodded walking back to her room while Kagome entered Sesshomaru's after tying   
  
her robe shut even tighter than it already was.  
  
She wasn't about to take any chances.  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting up and staring at Kagome with wide hazel eyes. His once silver hair   
  
that would hang nicely down his back was replaced with long platinum blonde hair. The markings   
  
that had once adorned his face were gone and pale flesh was what simply covered his face. He   
  
no longer had a tail, but was just about the same in every other aspect. But for the fact that   
  
his claws and fangs were missing. And his ears were now human like in shape. He seemed to   
  
be disoriented at the fact that he could no longer smell or hear as a youkai but as a human.  
  
"Nice wake up call, huh?" asked Kagome while leaning against the doorway, yawning heavily.  
  
"How can you humans live like this?" asked Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at him from what he   
  
was implying.  
  
"Just because you aren't used to not being able to smell my every mood or hear my heart beating   
  
and the blood in my veins anymore, does not make you weak. I'm telling you that right now.   
  
But we humans seem to be able to live quite fine such as we are, as it is that we survive well   
  
into the years." she growled, her cerulean eyes flashing in her anger at his arrogance. "Now,   
  
you have two choices. You can either go back to sleep, or stay awake as I make breakfast.   
  
Your choice."  
  
"I'll stay awake. And Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome turned to leave, the flesh of her   
  
lower leg catching his attention.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, her head turning to look at him, only to see him staring at the lower part   
  
of her leg; the robe only fell to her knees.  
  
"This Sesshomaru would like to just walk around with you and the children after breakfast."   
  
he said and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Sure. Now, quit staring at my legs, you've seen them before. Heck you've licked them   
  
before!"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded remembering when he had first tasted of Kagome's flesh and blood. She had   
  
just been taken to his citadel and was hurt. He hadn't enjoyed the taste of her blood, it had   
  
hummed against his tongue and lips because of the miko's power it held. Her flesh had been   
  
covered in thorns and blood, so he hadn't had an actual taste of that either.  
  
But then he had tasted her with her consent, when they had kissed. Sesshomaru still remembered   
  
how good she had tasted. He was never able to forget the taste of strawberries and cream. And   
  
it seemed to still linger on his tongue. But her lips, her lips had tasted different.  
  
Kagome's lips had been so soft when he had kissed her he had been thrown into shock. When he   
  
had felt her soft arms go around his neck he had felt himself thinking about how soft she was   
  
even on flesh other than her face. It made him wonder if Kagome was that soft everywhere.  
  
(Sorry. I just, had a weird day with my friend Michelle. She came over and we were just   
  
goofing off all day. Probably a good thing my parents weren't here.)  
  
Kagome had walked into her room once more and had just pulled on a clean pair of jeans that   
  
hugged her hips and had been about to remove the robe again when she felt a sharp pain in her   
  
side. Shutting her eyes quickly she expected the pain to subside and feel the cool comforting   
  
touch of Midoriko's hand. What happened instead nearly made her scream, not only from pain,   
  
but from shock.  
  
There in her eyes stood something that could only be described as pure evil. The eyes were   
  
slanted upwards, narrowed as it stared directly at her. The glowing red orbs that were it's   
  
eyes were staring directly into her eyes. This had her skin crawling, but what made it worse   
  
was when she looked at the rest of the creature.  
  
It was a sort of dragon. Half dragon and half human. The human like hands, not there, but   
  
instead on an otherwise human like body, were dragon claws. The legs too were dragon type   
  
legs. (Think Melificent from Sleeping Beauty, just popped into my head..-.-) The scales were   
  
colored dark forest green, a near black in color. It had a mane of red hair so dirty that it   
  
was hard to tell if it was actually red.  
  
Kagome let out a silent scream as in her eyes the dragon like creature walked slowly over to   
  
her and grabbed her around the midsection with it's claws. When she felt the bite of the   
  
claws in her stomach she screamed out. What happened next was that she fell out of the vision,   
  
burning pain in her stomach from where blood was falling, and right into Sesshomaru who had   
  
heard her scream.  
  
'Livin' alone...  
  
I think of all the friends I've known...  
  
When I dial the telephone...  
  
Nobody's home...'  
  
"Kagome! What happened to you?!" Sango screamed as she and Miroku ran into the room as well,   
  
they had heard her scream from just outside the hut.  
  
"OUT! Get out!" Kagome screamed, her eyes were flashing between silver and cerulean blue in   
  
her pain.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" Sesshomaru demanded, still holding onto her after he had told Sango   
  
and Miroku to get out, for their own safety.  
  
"I saw the danger. It's a half dragon half human. And it did this to me." she said, her hands   
  
pushing her robe hard against her flesh to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"Move your hands." he said, his eyes boring into Kagome's trying to tell her to listen to him.  
  
"Why?" she asked, her modesty over her body kicking in over the pain only to get shot down by   
  
the glare she received.  
  
"Move your hands. If you don't, I'll use Toukijin to cut them off." Sesshomaru growled and she   
  
sighed moving her hands up to her chest to keep him from seeing more than he should.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled her robe open a bit only to be able to smell the pungent aroma of her blood,   
  
and he didn't have his youkai like senses. Hearing Kagome's quick intake of breath when his   
  
hands pushed on the wound he gave her an apologetic look. Looking quickly around the room   
  
Sesshomaru saw lying in a pile a kimono that Kagome had stuffed into her bag when she had   
  
run. Grabbing up the kimono he ripped it in half and wrapped it around Kagome's midsection   
  
to halt the bleeding.  
  
"You must go and see a healer." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome to an upright position,   
  
surprised that the fabric of her pants didn't get bled on.  
  
"Help me there. Onegai." Kagome said after she had tried to stand only to get dizzy from the   
  
blood loss.  
  
"Hold onto me." he said as he picked her up and against his chest, not even feeling her weight.  
  
"Got it." she said clutching to him, her eyes starting to become fogged over from the blood   
  
loss.  
  
"Stay awake, you hear me?" asked the taiyoukai as he jostled Kagome to hear her cry out in   
  
pain. He cringed.  
  
'All by myself...  
  
Don't wanna be...  
  
All by myself...  
  
Anymore...'  
  
Kagome's eyes started to close once more as Sesshomaru walked quickly towards the healer,   
  
Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru looked at her apologetically as he jostled her once more to keep her   
  
from falling asleep. At the cry of pain she gave Sesshomaru winced as though he felt her   
  
pain.  
  
And in a way, the taiyoukai was able to feel Kagome's pain. In his chest. With every whimper   
  
of pain or tear she cried, the pain deepened. Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the   
  
realization that came to him. He was feeling his own pain that was being caused by the idea   
  
of Kagome in pain.  
  
His heart was in pain.  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome cried out and the healer came running from the hut and over to the young miko   
  
who was being held by a human looking taiyoukai.  
  
"Sesshomaru. Please, ye need to stay out here." said Kaede but Sesshomaru shook his head as   
  
he carried Kagome into the hut, with two shocked women staring at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru, please. I don't need you hovering over me as she does this." Kagome begged and   
  
Sesshomaru glared at her while lying her on a futon that Kaede's helper quickly had scrambled   
  
together.  
  
"Kagome, I'm staying here. I shall turn away when your human flesh is uncovered." said   
  
Sesshomaru while brushing Kagome's hair from her face with the hands that had dried blood on   
  
them.  
  
"Fine. But you have human flesh right now too." Kagome grumbled while untying the robe from   
  
her midsection to show Kaede the damage.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Kagome as if to say 'no duh, you think?' Turning his head away he heard   
  
Kagome gasp in pain, felt his heart clench, as Kaede pulled the tourniquet made from the ripped   
  
kimono away. At the strangled gasp the miko healer gave out Sesshomaru turned his head to the   
  
rip across Kagome's stomach, and choked.  
  
The wound that had been just a flesh wound that had hurt like hell, was now glowing with a   
  
sick green poison. Growling low in his throat Sesshomaru tried to compose himself only to jump   
  
when Kagome's hand wrapped around his. Looking down at her face he saw that she was in a lot   
  
of pain already, and she needed someone to be her rock.  
  
'Hard to be sure...  
  
Sometimes I feel so insecure...  
  
And loves so distant and obscure...  
  
Remains the cure...'  
  
"Kaede, you have an antidote, don't you?" asked Kagome and the elderly miko shook her head   
  
sadly.  
  
"No, child, I don't. Sesshomaru's saliva coagulant would work, but as ye can see, he is a   
  
human. This poison will have taken effect of the body in a week. Unless of course we can find   
  
a way to rid ye'r(your) body of the poison." Kaede said sadly, her eyes moving up to Sesshomaru   
  
to see him with a stone face. "The poison is similar to his."  
  
"There is an antidote. But for us to get to it, I have to take Kagome with me. That way it   
  
will get administered immediately." said Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Sango and Miroku can look after the children, and we can leave as soon as Kaede fixes me up   
  
with something to stop the bleeding right now." she said and Sesshomaru looked down at her   
  
quickly before he nodded his head.  
  
"Miko, do as she says. We have not much time." he said and Kaede nodded while ordering her   
  
apprentice to fetch some bandages and a few herbs.  
  
When the apprentice came back Kaede took the things from her. While quickly crushing up the   
  
herbs onto Kagome's wound Kaede told Kagome that if they needed to change her bandaging, what   
  
herbs that she would need. Kagome nodded as the bandaging went around her torso and she was   
  
handed a clean shirt that Sango had grabbed from her bag and ran it over to them.  
  
"Thanks Sango. Watch over Shippo and Rin for us. Do not let anything happen to them. And,   
  
is it possible that we can borrow Kirara, as it is that we could use the help?" asked Kagome   
  
as she pulled the shirt on, glad that Sango had grabbed the tanktop that had a built in bra.  
  
"Take care of them, Kirara. And Miroku and I shall keep a close watch on Rin and Shippo, you   
  
need not worry about them." said Sango while Kirara walked over to Sesshomaru and rubbed   
  
against his ankle just as a plain house cat might. (Not mine! He'd rather skin me alive.)  
  
"I mean it Sango, watch over them. They're my children just as if they came from my body."   
  
Kagome said, her eyes serious as she glared at her best friend.  
  
"Kagome, we do not have much time. If Rin or Shippo is harmed, I shall take care of the one   
  
who let them get harmed. Now let's go." Sesshomaru said grabbing Kagome's forearm and helped   
  
her out of the hut where Kirara transformed into her large form.  
  
Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and helped her onto Kirara before he jumped on behind her. Looking   
  
down at the woman-child uncertainly he clenched his legs around Kirara's form while Kagome   
  
grabbed the mane of furr before her. When Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru to see him trying   
  
to figure out where to put his hands she smiled.  
  
"Hold onto my hips. I don't think that the great Sesshomaru will ever grope me." she said   
  
and Sesshomaru nodded moving his hands to hold onto her hips.  
  
"You are right, this Sesshomaru shall never stoop so low as to grope me." he said while his   
  
mind said otherwise.  
  
'You want to grope her. So grope her. She's too weak to harm you.' his youkai pride thought   
  
while Sesshomaru's heart started to speak up.  
  
She's just starting to trust you, why break that trust now? And you love her, so don't hurt   
  
yourself by hurting her. said his heart and Sesshomaru squashed the voices he was hearing   
  
that were not his normal thoughts.  
  
"Kago-mama! Here!" Shippo screeched while running over to the three that were just about to   
  
leave, Shippo carried Kagome's small bag that was filled with tylenol, water, her journal,   
  
and a first aid kit.  
  
"Thank you Shippo. You behave for Sango and Miroku. Give Rin a hug for me. And please, be   
  
safe." Kagome muttered kissing Shippo's forehead a sad smile on her face that she had to leave   
  
him to go on a dangerous journey with another human.  
  
"Okay." Shippo said jumping back down to the ground as Kirara started off, Kagome pulling the   
  
bag onto her shoulders.  
  
Sesshomaru saw Kagome's face controt in pain as Kirara first started off. Digging into the   
  
bag that hung on her shoulders he pulled out one of the two bottles of water and a bottle of   
  
pills. Reading the label and nodding his head he pulled out two of the pills and handed it   
  
over to Kagome.  
  
Kagome took the tylenol quickly, washing the taste of cotton mouth down with the water. When   
  
she handed the bottle back to Sesshomaru, their hands brushed against one another. Kagome felt   
  
her face redden as she was pulled against Sesshomaru's chest to rest, he had removed his   
  
armor and had it lying against Kirara's back.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome muttered, jumping slightly as he rested his chin against the   
  
top of her head.  
  
"Just rest. If you stay calm then the poison cannot move quickly through your bloodstream."   
  
said Sesshomaru, his hazel eyes holding prayer that the woman-child would live.  
  
'All by myself...  
  
Don't wanna be...  
  
All by myself...  
  
Anymore...'  
  
'Before her and Rin, I had no one. Jaken was there, but only as a servant. Never as anything   
  
more. Rin is my daughter now, and I'll protect her with my life. And Kagome...Kagome is   
  
different. She is more than an aquaintance, and friend is wrong as well. Could it be that   
  
I do love her?' Sesshomaru thought, lightly pulling her closer subconsciously. 'All I know, is   
  
that if she leaves, I don't know what will happen to Rin or I.'  
  
"Sesshomaru, is it okay if I sleep?" asked Kagome, her head tilting to the side, her breath   
  
brushing against Sesshomaru's neck.  
  
"Sleep. That will help your body recover faster. It will be a while before we are there to   
  
get the antidote." said the taiyoukai his hands moving from her hips to in front of her to hold   
  
Kirara's mane.  
  
"Does Kirara know where we're going?" asked the murmuring girl, her eyes drifting shut at the   
  
steady rhythm of Sesshomaru's beating heart.  
  
"I can guide her. Just sleep."  
  
Kagome nodded her head, her eyes sliding shut as her breathing started to even out. After a   
  
while Sesshomaru looked down at her face, and felt himself pressing a butterfly kiss to her   
  
temple. Pulling back and blinking rapidly Sesshomaru shook his head trying to shake the feel   
  
of her skin against his lips.  
  
'I won't let anything more happen to you, Kagome. Because it seems as if my mother was right.   
  
As she always was.' Sesshomaru thought, his eyes looking back towards her face to see her   
  
sleeping peacefully. 'As she always does. Who would have known that one bottle of sleeping   
  
draught would keep her from having nightmares. Now she has visions that are attacking her.   
  
Kami best have something good planned for her. Because I do not want to lose her. I will not   
  
lose her.'  
  
'All by myself...  
  
Don't wanna live...'  
  
Sesshomaru felt Kagome slowly awakening from her sleep, her hands slipping from Sesshomaru's   
  
knees up to his thighs. She had rested her hands on him in her sleep, her mouth having pressed   
  
soft open mouthed kisses to his neck. With each kiss she had placed on his neck, she would   
  
sigh a name he couldn't hear for the wind in his ears. But whatever she had been dreaming,   
  
she seemed to have enjoyed it.  
  
Until she woke up that is.  
  
With a blushing face Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru to see him looking at her with a raised   
  
eyebrow. Biting into her bottom lip she moved her eyes from his to where her hands were.   
  
Quickly retracting her hands her eyes jerked to her lap, her face flaming.  
  
"Nice nap?" asked Sesshomaru and Kagome's blush deepened even more than had to be healthy.  
  
"Um...Are we there yet?" she asked quickly and Sesshomaru's eyebrows disappeared into his   
  
bangs.  
  
"About there. Not yet though. Just a while longer. Now, tell me, just who is Mamoru?" asked   
  
the taiyoukai, making up the name to get her to blurt out who it was she had been dreaming   
  
about.  
  
"Why would it matter to you?" at Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes the miko smirked. "Were you   
  
jealous?"  
  
"Ridiculous. Why would I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, be jealous of someone that   
  
you dreamed about?" he asked, his face holding a small hint of apprehension.  
  
"Because you were. Relax Sesshomaru. It was just a dream." she said, her eyes shifting from   
  
mirth to nervousness.  
  
'Or at least, I hope it was just a dream...' she thought.  
  
'All by myself...  
  
Anymore...'  
  
Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyes shift to his neck and heard her gasp. Drawing his brow together   
  
he jumped slightly when Kagome's fingers were tracing where she had kissed him. When he saw   
  
her face redden he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it?" he asked and she shook her head.  
  
"What all was I doing in my sleep? Cause, these were not there when I first slept." she said   
  
and Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about.  
  
After all, he was not just a pup. He had had his share of pleasure. And with each encounter,   
  
he would find bruises of sorts. But these bruises were always where one of the women had   
  
kissed.  
  
"You kissed me." he said simply and Kagome's eyes just about popped out of her head.  
  
"I WHAT?! Oh Kami...I gave you hickies!" she screeched and Sesshomaru felt his eyebrows raise.  
  
"Hickies? What on Earth, are hickies?" he asked and she dropped her head so her chin hit her   
  
chest.  
  
"Hickies are...Well they're kind of like love bites, without the whole biting part. They   
  
become bruises." she said and he blinked.  
  
"Who were you dreaming of, Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru, his curiousity getting the better of   
  
himself.  
  
"I would rather not say." said Kagome, her face reddening once more.  
  
"Do I know who it was? Was it my brother?"  
  
"Yes, and no. But that's all I'm saying! You won't get anymore out of me!"  
  
'When I was young...  
  
I never needed anyone...'  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, at least satisfied that it was not his brother Kagome had dreamed about.   
  
He didn't understand why he felt relieved that it wasn't his brother. And he didn't understand   
  
why he didn't feel relieved that he did know who she was dreaming about.  
  
'I can't possibly tell him that I was dreaming about him. Him kissing me softly. His hands   
  
having held tightly onto my hips, pulling me closer. He had tasted so good. Like vintage   
  
wine. I can still feel him against my mouth...' she thought, licking her lips unconsciously,   
  
surprised that she could still feel it.  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly told Kirara to land. When the neko youkai did, Kagome realized they were   
  
on the edge of a cliff. That's when she noticed the large Sakura tree that had a few thick   
  
branches hanging over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"The antidote is up there. I shall have to climb up and get it." said Sesshomaru, Kirara   
  
having them climb off of herself so she could transform back into her small kitten like form.  
  
"May I ask just what the antidote is? You know, the one that you have to climb a potentially   
  
dangerous height in a HUMAN body?!" Kagome asked, her voice going higher in pitch as she   
  
pointed out the risk that he was taking.  
  
"The sap of a one thousand year old Sakura tree. Along with the oldest blossoms. You eat the   
  
sap, and spread the crushed blossom onto your wound. And there is something else, but we can   
  
just use these two, and we'll wait until we are back to our youkai selves. Then the rest of   
  
the antidote can be forgotten by my using the coagulant that is in my saliva."  
  
"What is the rest of the antidote? Wait...Scratch that, I don't want to know." said the raven   
  
haired girl when she was given a look that told her she DIDN'T want to know.  
  
"I'll be back down soon. I've been coming to this tree ever since I was nothing more than a   
  
pup."  
  
"Than be careful. If this tree is that old, it may not hold your weight. Especially if you   
  
step on the wrong branch. I can't lose you." she said, her voice and eyes telling him that she   
  
needed him like she needed the air to breathe.  
  
'And making love was just for fun...  
  
Those days are gone...'  
  
"You won't lose me." he said lightly lifting her chin a bit.  
  
Sesshomaru then turned to the Sakura tree. Walking to the base of it he started climbing.   
  
When he reached the highest branch that hung over the cliff's edge he looked and saw the two   
  
things he was looking for. Shuffling down the branch he grabbed the vial he had inside his   
  
haori and filled it with the sap. Grabbing the oldest blossoms he placed them inside his   
  
haori along with the vial.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to start on his way back towards the trunk of the tree. Only to feel the   
  
limb of the branch he had stepped on break causing him to fall from the tree. Letting out a   
  
cry he heard Kagome scream as she threw herself towards the edge of the cliff, her hands   
  
wrapping around his wrist.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed, her hands clenching even tighter around his wrist as he grabbed   
  
onto her's.  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshomaru muttered, hearing her cry out as she started to slide down the cliff's   
  
edge towards him. "Let go of me. Here, take these, and let go. You can't die. Just protect   
  
Rin."  
  
"I won't lose you! She won't lose you! We can't lose you!" she cried out, her eyes leaking   
  
tears down onto his cheeks as she pulled hard on him, pulling him towards her. "KIRARA!"  
  
'All by myself...  
  
Don't wanna be...  
  
All by myself...  
  
Anymore...'  
  
Kirara meowed innocently before growling as she turned into her larger form. Jumping from the   
  
edge of the cliff she flew up beneath Sesshomaru and started back up. Sesshomaru's hands   
  
tightened around Kagome's as she was pulled back to her feet as he and Kirara landed once more.  
  
When Kirara had turned back into her small form and Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome, on his   
  
feet and facing her, she reacted. She threw herself into his arms, her arms wrapping tightly   
  
around his neck, her tears falling freely down her cheeks. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through   
  
her hair quickly before he pushed her back and wiped her tears away.  
  
"No more tears. I'm safe. You're safe. No more tears." said Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded   
  
while taking a deep breath.  
  
"I almost lost you there. And I knew you shouldn't have climbed that tree! What did I tell   
  
you?!" Kagome screeched, smacking him in the chest before crying out in pain as her wound   
  
started to bleed once more.  
  
"Hang on." said the taiyoukai as he pulled her to lay on the ground, his fingers pulling the   
  
shirt up as he quickly removed the tourniquet. "Drink this." he said handing her the vial of   
  
sap, and Kagome tried but it was too thick.  
  
"Kirara, my bag." Kagome said and Kirara dragged the bag that Kagome had dropped onto the   
  
ground, Kagome dug into it pulling out her water bottle.  
  
Dropping some water into the vial Kagome shook it up to water down the sap. Drinking it's   
  
contents Kagome felt as Sesshomaru crushed the blossoms and sprinkled them on her wound. When   
  
she looked up at Sesshomaru Kagome saw as he muttered a sort of chant and then what he did next   
  
caused her to gasp.  
  
He bent and kissed her.  
  
It was a soft, tender kiss. His tongue flicking along her lips as to ask for entrance, she   
  
complied quickly. Feeling his hand on her cheek she leaned into his touch as he deepened the   
  
kiss.  
  
'All by myself...  
  
Don't wanna live...  
  
Oh...'  
  
Kagome pulled away at the same time as Sesshomaru. Kagome's body became enveloped in a bright   
  
blue light. When she felt the poison fall from her wound and onto the ground beside her she   
  
sighed. Sitting up quickly after Sesshomaru wrapped up her wound she chewed on her lower lip.  
  
"That was for the antidote. More should have been needed. As in true feelings. But it   
  
worked, that's all that matters." said Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded her head, a tear falling   
  
down her cheek that she quickly pushed away.  
  
'Don't wanna live...  
  
By myself, by myself...  
  
Anymore...'  
  
"Of course. Um, Sesshomaru, let's just stay here for the night. It seems peaceful. When   
  
you're not falling out of a tree." said as she and Kirara walked over to the base of the tree   
  
laying against the base.  
  
"Alright." said Sesshomaru, when he saw Kagome shiver he walked over and sat beside her, his   
  
arms going around her to warm her up. "You're so cold."  
  
"Thanks." she said, leaning into his chest with Kirara in her lap as she pulled her arms up to   
  
rest against her chest, steadying the painful beat of her heart.  
  
'I thought he meant something behind his kiss. I know I did. I guess Kami was right, it's   
  
the only way I would have felt that way. I do love Sesshomaru. But, he blantantly told me   
  
that he doesn't feel anything.' Kagome thought, a tear falling down her cheek, only to jump   
  
when Sesshomaru brushed it away.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked and Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Just glad to be alive. To know that I'll be fine." she said, chewing on the inside of her   
  
lower lip.  
  
'By myself...  
  
Anymore...  
  
Oh...'  
  
'She's lying to me. Why? What is it that actually has her crying? Is she in pain? Inuyasha,   
  
you know this girl better than I. And I know you're in my mind. What is wrong with her?'   
  
thought Sesshomaru and his heart answered for him.  
  
She loves you. And you told her you didn't feel anything for her. She's hurt emotionally.   
  
it said, and Sesshomaru nodded lifting Kagome's chin to face him.  
  
"You lied. What is wrong?" he asked, he needed her to say it so he could ease her fears.  
  
Because, he knew then that he did indeed love her.  
  
"I didn't lie. I don't lie. I'm just, happy to be alive." she lied again and he shook his   
  
head.  
  
"Tell me the truth. The truth shall set your free."  
  
"I am not lying."  
  
"You are. Would you just tell me why you were crying?"  
  
"I was crying because...No! I won't tell you! It's not like you care anyways!"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and pressed his mouth to Kagome's quickly. With a tender kiss his   
  
felt her give herself to him, her hands pressing on his shoulders as if to steady herself.   
  
When he pulled away after a tender and heartfilled kiss, he saw Kagome's tears falling down   
  
her cheeks like rain.  
  
'All by myself...  
  
Don't wanna live...  
  
I never, never, never...  
  
Needed anyone...'  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I do care for you. More than you could ever know." he said   
  
and Kagome smiled softly when he bent his head to kiss her once more.  
  
That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry, for it being so long. I just, well I don't know what   
  
I was thinking. But hopefully you like it. And give me another song to use please. Can be   
  
anything, trust me, my family is made up of every type of music. From pop, to country, to   
  
heavy metal, to rock, to oldies, classical, and all that other junk. But give me a song and   
  
I'll get up the new chapter as soon as possible. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
Mel 


	11. UnBreak My Heart by Toni Braxton

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it   
  
shall only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. The song for this chapter is   
  
Un-break My Heart by Toni Braxton. I don't her them or the song.  
  
Mel  
  
'I'm so sore. Who would have thought that doing that with Sesshomaru would have caused so   
  
much tension. I think I could use a nice long HOT bath. That would help relax my soreness.'   
  
Kagome thought to herself as she leaned against Sesshomaru's shoulder as his tail wound   
  
around her waist.  
  
"Are you in pain?" asked Sesshomaru and Kagome shook her head slowly.  
  
"Not really. Just sore. I didn't realize that it would be that painful." said the raven   
  
haired woman while rolling her shoulders.  
  
"Well, what do you expect, it was after all your first time with someone other than my   
  
ignorant brother."  
  
"Not true. I've done that with Miroku before. And Sango." argued Kagome and Sesshomaru   
  
looked at her before glancing back down at the scenery to keep track of where it was they   
  
were headed.  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru were speaking of the night before. When they had fallen asleep   
  
against the tree's base, well actually Kagome slept, Sesshomaru kept watch with Kirara,   
  
they had been attacked. The two humans and Kirara fought the four demons that had   
  
attacked. After a few minutes, however, Kirara was hit with a miasma that knocked   
  
her out causing the two humans to be the ones fighting.  
  
In the dark, with one sword that was trying to wrap it's dangerous influence around   
  
the human Sesshomaru, one sword that was of practically no use to the two humans fighting,   
  
and no arrows for Kagome. Kagome had been in so much pain that the two had left atop   
  
Kirara without grabbing some arrows and a bow. She was almost lost in the fight for their   
  
lives, but for her miko powers, and the fact that Inuyasha had sent her Tetsusaiga.  
  
With each blow that had gone at Kagome she had deflected either with the Tetsusaiga or a   
  
miko barrier. A miko barrier was placed around Kirara's unconscious form for the neko   
  
youkai's protection. One was also placed around Sesshomaru's body, invisible to his eye so   
  
he would not later berate her for thinking that he needed her protection.  
  
The battle between the two humans and four youkai had gone on until dawn. When the sun   
  
came up the two humans had felt as their body's changed back into their youkai forms.   
  
When the four youkai saw what the two humans had become they hesitated. They ran away   
  
in fear, however, when they saw Sesshomaru's markings.  
  
Once Kagome had changed back into her youkai form, Tetsusaiga flew to life. The rusty   
  
looking blade transformed into Sesshomaru's father's fang in Kagome's hand. The raven   
  
haired woman grunted as she pulled the Tetsusaiga up to her waist length and then shoved   
  
it into it's sheath with one more grunt. When she looked up at Sesshomaru, she saw him   
  
watching her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Not used to the weight." said Kagome while shrugging her shoulders only to feel as   
  
Sesshomaru pushed her shirt up from around the bandaging he had done for her wound.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Healing this." said Sesshomaru and Kagome batted him away.  
  
"I can do that, thank you very much." said the raven-haired girl while placing her hands   
  
over the dried blood after removing the bandaging.  
  
Kagome's hands glowed a light blue in color as she sealed the wound shut. After pulling   
  
her hands away she took the bandages and soaked them with some water from her water   
  
bottle. She washed the dried blood and the smell of her blood and herbs away to cause   
  
her to quit turning up her nose. Then she had turned to the neko youkai who was still   
  
unconscious on the ground.  
  
Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out the first aid kit. Upon opening it she saw   
  
some of the herbs Jenengi had given her the last time she had seen him. Crushing up the   
  
last of them, she added water and gave it to Kirara to cause the miasma to dissipate.   
  
The raven-haired woman then picked the neko youkai off the ground as she felt Sesshomaru's   
  
tail wrap around her waist to draw her near.  
  
Looking up at him she had felt as he unwrapped her waist. Tugging her shirt down and   
  
grabbing her bag she felt as the taiyoukai summoned his youki under them. They had   
  
then taken to the air and were on their way back to Kaede's village.  
  
However, when the village was within sight, about thirteen miles ahead, Sesshomaru   
  
lowered them to the ground. At Kagome's questioning look the taiyoukai unwound his tail   
  
from around her waist. Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion at his actions, especially   
  
when he pulled away from her, by a few feet.  
  
"Before we reach the village, there is something I must say to you." said Sesshomaru,   
  
and Kagome's warning bells were going off; she knew this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her hands clutching Kirara closer to her body as a safety   
  
line.  
  
"What I said last night, before we were attacked, was a lie." said the taiyoukai and   
  
Kagome's heart sank so deep into her body as it broke that she felt as if she were   
  
dying.  
  
"I see." said the raven haired woman, she knew he was not telling her the truth, but   
  
she was too hurt and angry to pay attention to that fact.  
  
"Now, let us go back to-"  
  
"I'm walking. Alone."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked watching as a stiff shouldered Kagome walked past him and into the   
  
woods that surrounded Kaede's village. Sighing, he knew he had hurt her, but it was   
  
for her own safety. Those youkai the night before, were spies for one of the many   
  
enemies he had. And they were certain to report to their leader that Sesshomaru had   
  
been protecting a human woman, and he was pretty sure that they would report of how   
  
he had told Kagome he cared for her. It had nothing to do with his foolish pride, but   
  
for her safety.  
  
'She will understand eventually.' Sesshomaru thought while walking towards where Kagome   
  
had headed, following after her at a distance.  
  
I must tell you this now, Sesshomaru, Hell hath no wrath like woman's scorn. said   
  
Sesshomaru's heart and Sesshomaru nodded, he knew Kagome was going to be hurt and   
  
mad at him for a while, until she understood why he did what he did.  
  
'I'm going to kill him! I can't believe he would do that! OH!' Kagome thought, her   
  
aura red in her anger, her youki crackling around her.  
  
She was just daring Sesshomaru to move closer to her.  
  
He's lying to you. And you know it. said Kagome's heart and she growled.  
  
'I know he's lying to me. I just don't understand why! Probably his stupid youkai   
  
pride. That's the only reason he would do this. Because I know he cares for me!'  
  
The raven-haired girl suddenly felt her eyes watering. Trying to blink back her   
  
tears, she sighed and let them fall. She was tired of trying to fight her heart,   
  
fight the men she loved that lied to her. She was going to show her feelings,   
  
every last one of them, and if Sesshomaru couldn't understand why she was mad, so   
  
be it.  
  
'Don't leave me in all this pain...  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain...  
  
Come back and bring back the smile...  
  
Come and take these tears away...'  
  
Sango, who had sensed the youki approaching, came running with Hiraikotsu in her   
  
hand. When she saw Kagome, however, she relaxed. Until she saw her best friend   
  
crying that is. Running over to the miko-youkai she stood in Kagome's path to   
  
get her to look at her.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened? And where's Sesshomaru?" at the taiyoukai's   
  
name Kagome growled, her jaw clenching in her anger and pain.  
  
"The asshole is back there." said Kagome tossing her head back towards where the   
  
taiyoukai was walking, quite surprised at the youki Kagome was exhibiting.  
  
"Go on into the village. Go take a bath in the hot springs. I'll be there in a few   
  
minutes." Sango said, she intended to stay behind to see what it was Sesshomaru had   
  
done to her friend.  
  
Kagome nodded while walking to the village. When she got there she stopped by her   
  
hut and grabbed a clean change of clothes and the two children. She walked out of   
  
the hut and towards the hot springs towards the north of the village. The children   
  
joined her for her bath.  
  
"Taijiya." said Sesshomaru while intending to walk past the ebony haired woman, but   
  
she stood in his path.  
  
"I would like to know what you did to Kagome. And I believe that I have the right   
  
to know as it is that she is my best friend. You will tell me." said Sango, staying   
  
in the taiyoukai's path when he tried to move around her.  
  
"I did nothing to the miko-youkai." the taiyoukai but Sango shook her head.  
  
"She wouldn't have called you an asshole if you had done nothing. What did you do to   
  
her? What did you say?"  
  
"It is none of your business, taijiya."  
  
"I can have her tell me her side of the story, and then be mad at you as well. I would   
  
liked to hear what you have to say first, however."  
  
"I did nothing to her. I just told her that I do not care for her in the way she wanted."  
  
"Liar. I've seen how you look at her. Why would you tell her that?"  
  
"Because, she's in danger if she were to think I cared for her. I did it for her safety."  
  
"You two were spied upon, I am guessing?"  
  
"Yes. Now, you must not tell Kagome this. It is for her safety that she stays far from   
  
me. She will find out soon enough, and she will understand."  
  
"You better hope so." said Sango while walking away before tossing over her shoulder a   
  
line his heart had told him. "Hell hath no wrath like Kagome's scorn. And trust me,   
  
Inuyasha would have told you that."  
  
Kagome wrapped her towel around her body as she grabbed some lotion to add to her body.   
  
Rubbing in the wildflower lotion the raven-haired girl grabbed her clothes and quickly   
  
pulled them on. Straightening her jeans Kagome's head snapped up as Sango entered the   
  
area, her head shaking slightly.  
  
"Kagome, is there anything I can get for you?" asked the ebony-haired woman and Kagome   
  
shook her head.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I just...need to scream without you guys coming running. It may sound   
  
weird, but a long scream would help." said Kagome and Sango nodded while watching as Rin   
  
and Shippo splashed around in the water, both of them glad that Kagome was back.  
  
"Tell you what, you go and scream somewhere, and I'll make sure Sesshomaru won't go after   
  
you." said Sango and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Sango." said the raven-haired woman before taking off running, towards the   
  
Northern lands.  
  
Kagome's long legs carried her quite far, while her youkai stamina caused her to move   
  
even faster. She reached a secluded area in the Northern lands within a few minutes,   
  
her hair dry after running the way she had. Taking a deep breath Kagome let out a   
  
loud and pain-filled scream. She let out all her sorrow, her anger, betrayal, and   
  
everything else she was feeling. Dropping to her knees after she stopped screaming   
  
she let her tears fall from her eyes, her shoulders shaking as she cried.  
  
'I need your arms to hold me now...  
  
The nights are so unkind...  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me...'  
  
"Sesshomaru...I know I love you, and I can tell you feel the same. So why are you   
  
doing this to me?" Kagome muttered before standing once more, her hands brushing away   
  
the last of her tears.  
  
The raven-haired miko-youkai took a nice deep breath and then ran back towards Kaede's   
  
village.  
  
Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagome at the village entrance. He grabbed her arm when she   
  
was about to walk past her. Spinning her to look at him, he saw the faint traces of   
  
tears on her cheeks, and he could smell them. The taiyoukai could almost taste her   
  
pain that's how tangible it was.  
  
"Kagome-" Sesshomaru started, but Kagome's eyes hardened under his watch.  
  
"Just leave me alone. You said you wanted to, in so many words." said Kagome, her jaw   
  
clenched as she fought her painfully beating heart.  
  
"Listen to me. I don't think you know why I did what-"  
  
"I don't care. Just leave me alone. Besides, your daughter and my son are waiting."   
  
Kagome spat, and Sesshomaru knew then that Kagome was truly hurting, if she didn't say   
  
her children.  
  
Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's arm and watched as she walked away, her head bowed as if   
  
she was fighting her tears again. He watched as she walked over to their hut, saw her   
  
enter it, and heard her enter her room. He also heard as she collapsed onto her futon   
  
in a fit of tears. She was strong, to a point. She was quite emotional, and Sesshomaru   
  
knew that. He also knew, that he had to be killing her with this.  
  
The taiyoukai heard a small sob from behind him and he turned to see Rin crying behind   
  
him. With a raised eyebrow he walked over to her and picked her up with his tail. He   
  
saw Shippo standing behind where Rin had been, and saw that he was glaring up at the   
  
older youkai. Both of Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose.  
  
"What is it, Rin? Why are you upset?" asked Sesshomaru, he had always watched as Kagome   
  
would comfort the little girl when she would cry.  
  
"Does Kago-mama hate Rin?" asked Rin, her hands wiping away her tears.  
  
"No, Rin. Kago-mama loves you. She's probably mad at Sesshomaru, though." said Shippo,   
  
his eyes glaring death at Sesshomaru.  
  
"She is mad at me. But I didn't think she would say that. And Rin, Kagome loves you.   
  
And Shippo." Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded, her tears no longer falling while Sesshomaru   
  
finished his thoughts.  
  
'And I love her.' he thought blinking in surprise as he lowered the little girl onto   
  
the ground to see her grab Shippo's hand dragging him to the hut.  
  
Sesshomaru walked towards the hut at the faint singing he could hear coming from Kagome's   
  
side of the three-roomed hut. He knew she was singing, he could tell that it was her   
  
voice. He could also hear her trying to stop crying as she sang.  
  
"Un-break my heart...  
  
Say you'll love me again...  
  
Undo this hurt you caused...  
  
When you walked out the door..." Kagome sang, Sesshomaru was walking into the hut then,   
  
walking towards Kagome's room.  
  
"Kagome. I-"  
  
"Go away!" Kagome cried out, her shoulders stiff as she fought crying in front of him,   
  
before she let go of her emotional barrier and let the tears fall again.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you listen to me."  
  
"Then I'll leave." Kagome said turning to go to the door, to see that Sesshomaru was   
  
blocking it.  
  
"You sang that you want me to un-break your heart, then listen to me. Because, there   
  
is something you need to know about WHY I told you what I did."  
  
"I don't want to hear any more of your lies, Sesshomaru. Because, I can tell you this,   
  
from how much I know about your honor, you don't lie. Well, except for one time, but   
  
that was only to Inuyasha. I think. But I know you don't lie. I know you care for me.   
  
And I know you know how I feel for you."  
  
"I do care for you, but you need to listen to why I lied to you. I lied to you because,   
  
the youkai who attacked last night are disciples of one of my enemies, who would use you   
  
against me." said Sesshomaru and Kagome looked up at him suddenly, understanding showing   
  
in her eyes.  
  
"For my safety...?" she asked, and he nodded but Kagome shook her head. "I'm strong   
  
enough to take care of myself, Sesshomaru. And I wouldn't allow anyone to use me against   
  
you. I think you need to know something though."  
  
"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru, he wasn't about to argue that Kagome wasn't capable of   
  
taking care of herself, she was able to fight as a human, and soon she would be able to   
  
fight as a youkai, just as he did.  
  
"If you EVER do that to me again, I will never forgive you." growled Kagome while throwing an   
  
empty water bottle at him. "But, this means we..."  
  
"We are to act as servant and master. We cannot show feelings towards one another, ever.   
  
Not until I can defeat all of my enemies."  
  
"I'm going to die never being able to feel your arms around me again, aren't I?"  
  
"No, just wait until I destroy all of my enemies."  
  
"I'll be dead and buried by then."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said for you to. Now come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, just do it." said Sesshomaru, his patience running thin.  
  
"Oh fine." Kagome said while walking over to Sesshomaru, jumping when his arms   
  
went around her waist and his mouth covered hers.  
  
Kagome knew this would probably be her last chance to feel Sesshomaru's mouth   
  
against hers, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly.   
  
When his tongue flicked between her lips, asking for entrance, she complied.   
  
The kiss was deep, tender, filled with passion, and filled with love. It was   
  
also filled with sadness.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kagome murmured against Sesshomaru's mouth as his hands gripped   
  
her hips tightly, they were trying to make the moment last as long as possible.  
  
"Shh...Kagome..." muttered Sesshomaru, feeling as Kagome's hands gripped onto   
  
his shoulders.  
  
"Hey guys it's- Oh sorry!" Miroku called out while walking out of the room   
  
quickly, his fist punching the air above him as he nearly whooped in joy.   
  
"Now, to collect my prize from Sango."  
  
Miroku was referring to the bet he and Sango had made. He had bet that the   
  
two youkai would not be able to keep their hands off one another for very   
  
long. Sango had bet that Kagome would be too mad at Sesshomaru for hurting   
  
her that she wouldn't allow him to touch her. The prize for Miroku, you   
  
probably do not want to know.  
  
(Couldn't think of anything and I don't do lemons. For now.)  
  
'And walked outta my life...  
  
Un-cry these tears...  
  
I cried so many nights...  
  
Un-break my heart...  
  
My heart...'  
  
Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome's mouth after Miroku had left the hut, his   
  
hands lightly running through her hair. He saw her take a deep shuddering   
  
breath, to collect herself, and smiled lightly at her. She looked up at him,   
  
forced herself to smile, and then frowned. Sesshomaru let his smile drop as   
  
he placed a light kiss to Kagome's brow.  
  
"Soon, I promise you that Kagome. It shall not be long before we can be   
  
together." said Sesshomaru and she nodded.  
  
"I just hope soon does not mean years." she muttered and he laughed lightly,   
  
only to smell Rin and Shippo at the doorway, watching them as they held onto   
  
one another.  
  
"Yes, Rin, Shippo?" asked Sesshomaru, Kagome and he springing apart.  
  
"You and Kago-mama are in love!" said Shippo and Kagome dropped her face down   
  
so that her chin rested on her chest.  
  
"Shippo's right, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin and Shippo saw you two kissing!" exclaimed   
  
Rin, and Kagome's face turned red.  
  
"Great, our secret's going to be blabbed around by a pervish monk, a kitsune   
  
child, and a little human girl. It would so figure." Kagome groaned before   
  
kneeling in front of the children. "Okay, I want you two to listen to me.   
  
You cannot tell anyone about what you saw. Okay? It's really important that   
  
Sesshomaru and I keep this a secret."  
  
"As Kagome said, we cannot have this being told around. It's for the safety   
  
of my lands, and for you." said Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Okay, we promise to not say anything. Right Rin?" asked Shippo and Rin nodded.  
  
"Rin promises."  
  
"Good. Now, I think that Miroku came in here to tell us that it's lunch time and   
  
Kaede would like us over at her hut for the meal." said Kagome and Shippo nodded.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"What did she make?" asked Kagome as the four walked from the hut, Sesshomaru   
  
walking behind them, his hair sticking up slightly in small places from   
  
Kagome's hands.  
  
Kagome saw that Sesshomaru's hair was sticking up suddenly, and she moved behind him   
  
to fix it. When Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around her wrists she jumped and bowed her   
  
head, she had a feeling they were being watched. Muttering an apology she walked back   
  
around in front of him with the kids, feeling her heart breaking as she remembered they   
  
couldn't show their feelings for one another.  
  
'I hate this, I want to feel his arms around me at all times. I want to kiss him. Kami,   
  
why are you doing this?' Kagome thought, suddenly feeling the burning that the Shikon no   
  
Tama was doing, but she felt the cool hand of Midoriko suddenly go over it.  
  
"Kagome." said Kikyo smiling at her reincarnation that was relaxing at the feel of Midoriko's   
  
hand.  
  
"What is it now?" growled Kagome, her anger at not being able to show how she felt towards   
  
Sesshomaru causing her to snap. "Sorry."  
  
"I know, it's alright. But we called to you to tell you that the danger has passed. It   
  
is safe for you to return to Sesshomaru's citadel." said Kikyo and Kagome sighed in   
  
relief.  
  
"Thank you Kami. You are finally working with me." said Kagome and she heard Kami laugh   
  
from behind her along with Midoriko.  
  
"Sorry for all the hassle I've been causing you. But you know for a fact that life is not   
  
going to be easy with time." said Kami and Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yea I know. I know. I'll get over it. Thanks for telling me guys." Kagome said before   
  
she felt Rin and Shippo shaking her awake.  
  
"What happened, Kago-mama?" asked Rin and Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru quickly.  
  
"We can go back to Lord Sesshomaru's citadel. It is safe once more." said Kagome and   
  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"We leave in the morning." said Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded while standing up once more.  
  
Kagome was stuffing the last of her things in her backpack before she was going to go to   
  
sleep for the night, when she heard Sesshomaru enter her room. Turning her head to look at   
  
him she fixed her freshly cleaned robe to tighten around her body. At the way he was   
  
staring at her legs, she knew he wasn't going to be hiding his emotions about her from her   
  
right then.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her for a few more seconds, just looked before he crossed the room and   
  
wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Kagome stood up straight, her eyes closing   
  
slowly at the soothing scent that was his. When he started tracing small circles on her   
  
stomach she leaned into his chest, a small sigh escaping her lips. Sesshomaru leaned his   
  
head down to Kagome's ear and lightly bit it.  
  
Kagome sat up on her futon, her naked skin sensitized to the cold air that would blow on it   
  
lightly. Grabbing her cleaned robe she pulled it tight around herself and stood up walking   
  
silently to Rin and Shippo's room. When she got there she sat between the two kids' beds   
  
and looked between them. Tensing her shoulders when Sesshomaru entered the room she sighed   
  
in relaxation when his hand went onto her shoulder lightly.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru, and she tilted her head to look at him, seeing him   
  
lick his lips slightly.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Thought I come in here to watch as they slept." said Kagome before he pulled   
  
her to her feet and out of the room, into his. "Aren't we being watched?"  
  
"Not right now, after what you called lunch, I went and took care of the youkai that had   
  
been following us. It will be a while before their master realizes that they're dead." said   
  
Sesshomaru and she nodded as he pushed her against the wall, his hands on her hips as he   
  
pressed his lips to hers.  
  
'Take back that sad word good-bye...  
  
Bring back the joy to my life...  
  
Don't leave me here with these tears...  
  
Come and kiss this pain away...'  
  
Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru's tongue slid into her mouth, tasting of her. When his fingers   
  
pressed tightly to her hips and he pulled her flush to his body, she slid her arms around his   
  
neck. They became lost in one another's kiss and touch. So lost that they didn't hear   
  
anything but the other's heart pounding in their chest.  
  
Sesshomaru was the first to pull away and plant small kisses to Kagome's neck and bared   
  
shoulder after pushing her robe down off one shoulder. Kagome's head pushed back while her   
  
hands thrust themselves into his hair when his fangs lightly grazed her shoulder. Sesshomaru   
  
took this chance and pulled Kagome off the wall and towards his futon, only to feel Kagome   
  
shake her head. She had seen where they were going, and she wasn't ready.  
  
"No." she said and he nodded while setting her on her feet, his hands fixing her robe to cover   
  
her naked flesh. "Thank you."  
  
"I know you are untouched, and until you are ready, that is how it will stay." said Sesshomaru,   
  
his fingers running through Kagome's hair.  
  
Kagome smiled lightly and sat down on Sesshomaru's futon motioning for him to do the same.   
  
When he did she leaned into his shoulder, feeling as his arm wrapped around her waist. The   
  
taiyoukai told her that she could stay in his room for the night, and in the morning they   
  
would leave right away. She nodded feeling her eyes close as she started to fall asleep once   
  
more.  
  
She was whimpering in her sleep again. She had been doing that all night, ever since she   
  
fell asleep against him. His brow had been drawn together wondering what it was that she   
  
could be dreaming about that was causing her to whimper. When Kagome cried out in her sleep   
  
once more, Sesshomaru shook her shoulder to awaken her.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked at Sesshomaru. When she saw that he was fine and   
  
everything was alright she relaxed. Nodding her head when Sesshomaru asked her she was   
  
alright she told him about what it was she had dreamed about. She had dreamt that he had   
  
been attacked in his human form, and she could do nothing to stop it. He had died right   
  
in front of her.  
  
By the hands of the thing that had attacked her in her vision.  
  
"What was it that you dreamt about?" asked Sesshomaru and Kagome just shook her head.  
  
"It was nothing but a bad dream is all. I'll be fine, and I am fine." said Kagome while fixing   
  
her robe which had pulled open in her sleep, not a lot but enough so that in between her   
  
breasts was shown straight down to her navel.  
  
'I can't forget the day you left...  
  
Time is so unkind...  
  
And life is cruel without you here beside me...'  
  
"Are you certain?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry over." 'I hope.'  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and pulled himself to his feet along with Kagome and told her to get ready   
  
before waking up the children. Nodding her head she left the room and walked into her own.   
  
Pulling on a dark blue denim skirt and a pink teeshirt Kagome shoved the last of her things   
  
into her large backpack. Grabbing the backpack Kagome left the room and walked into Rin   
  
and Shippo's room and woke them.  
  
Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagome and the children at the entrance to the hut when they were   
  
leaving. With a deep breath Kagome got ready to have to say goodbye to her friends. Sango and   
  
Miroku ran over to her, however, both carrying a bag full of clothes. Kagome saw Sesshomaru   
  
nod at the two while Kirara transformed into her larger form, and knew immediately what was   
  
going on. The taiyoukai had arranged for Sango and Miroku to come with them.  
  
But why?  
  
"Sesshomaru?" she asked and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I figured that you would like your friends along with you, and they are strong enough to   
  
protect you when I cannot. Until you can learn to use Tetsusaiga and your youkai abilities,   
  
that is." said Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at him but then smiled.  
  
"Thank you." she said while Sango and Miroku climbed atop Kirara.  
  
The taiyoukai nodded his head while he watched Kagome hand Sango and Miroku her bag. The two   
  
placed it atop Kirara's back and watched as Kagome picked up Rin, placing the little girl on   
  
her back. Shippo jumped up on Sesshomaru's shoulder while the taiyoukai's tail wrapped around   
  
Kagome's waist. The whole group felt as Sesshomaru summoned his youki under his and Kagome's   
  
feet to create the cloud that would fly them back to Sesshomaru's citadel.  
  
Kirara jumped into the air behind Sessomaru and the group flew off towards Sesshomaru's home.   
  
Kagome felt as Rin rested her head on her shoulder, the child asleep in a matter of minutes.   
  
Shippo stayed silent, just watching as Kagome chewed on her lip and shifted the young girl to   
  
rest against her hip so she only had to hold her with one arm. The kitsune child saw as   
  
Sesshomaru's hand grabbed Kagome's and lifted it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. He could   
  
so tell that they were in love by the way Kagome smiled lightly.  
  
'Un-break my heart...  
  
Say you'll love me again...  
  
Undo this hurt you caused...  
  
When you walked out the door...'  
  
After a while of flying in silence Kagome started to hum. Her soft voice reached Sesshomaru's   
  
ears and he turned his head to her for a second and then turned back to the sky before them.   
  
Shippo too heard Kagome humming and he looked at her waiting for her to start singing. She   
  
didn't because she saw as Sesshomaru's eyes lighted with recognition at the tune to the song   
  
she had sung the day before.  
  
Kagome quickly silenced her humming and Sesshomaru's hand grabbed hers to show her that he was   
  
there. Shippo clung tightly to the taiyoukai's shoulder when he leaned down to Kagome's ear   
  
and whispered something. Shippo knew it must have been something mean because Kagome's eyes   
  
suddenly started to water, she was crying. When Sesshomaru felt Shippo bite him on the head   
  
he blinked and glared at the kitsune youkai.  
  
"Shippo, stop it." Kagome hissed, using the back of her hand to wipe her tears away.  
  
"He said something mean to you! I know he did, that's the only reason you could be crying!"   
  
Shippo exclaimed while biting Sesshomaru's head again.  
  
"He said nothing mean. He said something that made me very happy, alright. So happy that   
  
it made me cry." Kagome said while Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Do I have to drop you from this height, Shippo?" asked Sesshomaru, his hand tightening around   
  
Kagome's slightly.  
  
"Don't you dare, Sesshomaru!" Shippo exclaimed and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder for   
  
protection. "Kago-mama if he said something that made you happy, what did he say?"  
  
"He probably said that he loved her." said Miroku from behind them and Sango nodded while   
  
Kagome's face turned into a tomato.  
  
'Did they suddenly get youkai hearing or what?' Kagome thought and Sesshomaru had a dry look   
  
on his face.  
  
He was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
'And walked outta my life...  
  
Un-cry these tears...  
  
I cried so many nights...  
  
Un-break my heart...  
  
My heart...'  
  
The rest of the fly to Sesshomaru's citadel had been in silence, Kagome refusing to say a   
  
thing, Sesshomaru maintaining his normal silence. Shippo was unnaturally silent, as was Rin.   
  
Of course, Rin was asleep through most of the trip. When she did wake up she was awake long   
  
enough to see the citadel.  
  
Which was nearly decimated. The once gorgeous palace that stood in all it's glory was nearly   
  
ripped down. There were dead bodies everywhere, Naika's being one of them. Kagome saw some   
  
piles of bodies that were unrecognizable. Amidst the rubble of destruction, stood Jaken   
  
shaking as blood fell from a wound across his stomach.  
  
"Rin close your eyes! You too Shippo." Kagome exclaimed while she ran over to Jaken and   
  
lowered him to the ground.  
  
"Wench, what are you doing as a youkai? And what are you going to do to me?" asked Jaken,   
  
he was shaking as she pulled her hair into a ponytail quickly.  
  
"Just relax Jaken. I'm going to take care of that wound for you." said Kagome, her hands   
  
glowing a light blue as she sealed his wound shut.  
  
"Sango, the tower up there, take Rin and Shippo there, it is safe." said Sesshomaru and Sango   
  
did as she was told, it was the only option to keep the two from being scarred for life, Rin   
  
had known the dead since she had been taken in by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, we were attacked not too long after you left. The youkai that attacked was   
  
looking for you and her. He wanted the Shikon no Tama and your life." said Jaken while bowing   
  
before his lord.  
  
Kagome shook slightly, her eyes closing before she gagged on the smell of death that was all   
  
around her. Sesshomaru looked up at her, knowing she was not used to smelling death at such   
  
a high velocity. She was used to smelling it as a human, not a youkai. So, he went over to   
  
her and used a peice of ripped off fabric from his haori and covered her nose and mouth with   
  
it.  
  
"I can bring them back." said Sesshomaru softly into Kagome's ear when he saw her eyes filling   
  
with tears at the sight of her friend Naika.  
  
Naika's hair, the beautiful golden color was stained in her blood. The feathers that had been   
  
in her hair had been ripped out. Her tan skin was paled and speckled with her own and other's   
  
blood. Her throat was slit, her heart hanging by a slim muscle outside her chest, and her   
  
vital organs were showing through her blood. But what really got to Kagome was the fact that   
  
her heart had been bitten into.  
  
"If I see the bastard that did this to her, I'll kill him." Kagome growled, her aura red in her   
  
anger again, while her youki crackled around her once more.  
  
'Don't leave me in all this pain...  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain...  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me...'  
  
"I'm sure you will. Now, don't move." said Sesshomaru while drawing a pulsating Tenseiga.  
  
Sesshomaru looked with clouded eyes at every one of the gremlins from the underworld. Slicing   
  
through each and every one of them in a blue arc he heard Kagome gasp and saw as she grabbed   
  
her ears. He too had to fight the over powering sound of hearts beating once more, blood   
  
rushing into veins at an alarming rate, the sound of breath filling lungs, and gasps of pain   
  
and alarm as his servants awakened.  
  
Naika's feathers regrew in her hair while her eyes cleared of the pain-filled scream. Her   
  
heart healed itself as it entered her body beating once more. Her throat mended itself as did   
  
her stomach. She suddenly stood up while gasping for breath and looked directly at Sesshomaru   
  
and Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" she cried out and ran to the girl and hugged her, her arms wrapping tightly around   
  
the inu youkai woman, tears falling down her cheeks. "I was afraid something had happened   
  
to you. And Lord Sesshomaru. I could not find either you, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin or even your   
  
son Shippo. I could not find you, and I became scared. I thought that you had been captured   
  
and killed, until that thing showed up demanding to see you. Demanding to feel your blood   
  
on his claws as he held the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"No worries. I'm fine, Lord Sesshomaru is fine, Rin is a little freaked out now but she is   
  
fine. And so is Shippo." said Kagome, her own tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
'Un-break my heart...  
  
Say you'll love me again...  
  
Undo this hurt you caused...  
  
When you walked out the door...'  
  
"We must get started on rebuilding the palace, now though. Come on, everyone up, you're all   
  
alive." Sesshomaru called out and Kagome laughed while she pushed her friend back and lightly   
  
grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, feeling as it hummed beneath her fingers.  
  
'I won't let anything happen to my friends, or my family. Not again. And I'm going to have   
  
Sesshomaru help me get a hold of my youkai abilities. Even if it kills me.' Kagome growled   
  
in her thoughts while grabbing some beams with Naika as they started rebuilding the palace.  
  
After a while Kagome took a few second break, her hands pushing the hair that fell from her   
  
ponytail off her face. With a sigh she saw Sesshomaru watching her as he and Miroku worked   
  
side by side to fix the roof. Smiling slightly at him she went back to work, bending down and   
  
lifting a stack of wood.  
  
Sango stood off to the side helping Naika work on a glass pane they had to put back in. The   
  
ebony-haired woman was fighting with the pane while the blond fought with the doorknob. They   
  
were quite a pair trying to fix one door. Actually, they had been working on it for about   
  
an hour now.  
  
"Having problems, ladies?" Kagome called over and they glared at her as she walked past them   
  
to carry the wood up to the roof where Sesshomaru was waiting for it.  
  
"Shut up and help us when you're done giving the wood to Sesshomaru." Sango growled and Kagome   
  
stuck her tongue out while climbing up the ladder, using one arm to hold the wood.  
  
'And walked outta my life...  
  
Un-cry these tears...  
  
I cried so many, many nights...  
  
Un-break my...'  
  
As Kagome was climbing the ladder, her boots thunking against the branch like rungs she felt   
  
the ladder give a shudder. Paling she climbed faster trying to beat the ladder. She didn't   
  
make it though. With a slight scream she felt the rung she had just stepped on fall out from   
  
under her and the ladder started to fall.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her wrist in an instant. He had been walking over to where she   
  
was and had heard as she screamed. When he did, he had dropped on the roof, his feet holding   
  
onto the edge as his grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes and panting   
  
breath as he pulled her up.  
  
"You'll be fine. Just hold on, Kagome." said Sesshomaru, his heart pounding so hard in his   
  
chest he felt as if it might just explode.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Kagome said as he pulled her onto his back telling her to climb up.  
  
Kagome did as she was told, scaling up Sesshomaru's legs to the roof, the wood having fallen   
  
with the ladder to the ground. When Kagome reached the roof she spun around and grabbed a   
  
hold of Sesshomaru's wrist that he had set back to try and grab the roofs edge. Pulling him   
  
up she felt him drop ontop of her on the roof. Gasping for breath she felt him shift off of   
  
her.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Sesshomaru and she glared up at him lightly.  
  
"Yea fine. You just slammed into my ribcage..." Kagome grumbled but took the offered hand   
  
and was pulled up onto her feet.  
  
'Un-break my heart...  
  
Come back an say you love me...  
  
Un-break my heart...  
  
Sweet darlin'...  
  
Without you I just can't go on...  
  
Can't go on...'  
  
"I was actually afraid I was going to lose you." Sesshomaru muttered into her ear and she   
  
shook her head.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily. And Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome as he lightly kissed   
  
her ear.  
  
"What is it?" he asked in her ear and she leaned to his while whispering the four words she   
  
hadn't had a chance to say when they were on their way to the palace.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
That's it for this chapter. Give me a song and I'll have the next chapter up in a few days.   
  
Promise. Review!  
  
Mel 


	12. Niagra by Sara Evans

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my   
  
fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it   
  
shall only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. The song for this chapter is   
  
Niagra by Sara Evans. I know most of you don't know this song, unless you own the CD Restless   
  
but it's really good. And with what I have planned for this chapter, well it'll fit.  
  
But I don't own her or the song.  
  
Mel  
  
The citadel was back to looking exactly as it was supposed to. The servants and Lord of the   
  
Western lands had worked for two and a half days to rebuild it. At the moment it seemed   
  
peaceful in the white palace. The walls were pristine and the grounds perfectly taken care   
  
of.  
  
The peaceful surroundings were suddenly shattered by a mighty shout of anger from the   
  
owner of the citadel.  
  
"THEY WANT ME TO WHAT?!?!?!?" Sesshomaru screamed loudly causing Kagome to jump from where   
  
she was sitting across the room engrossed in a sort of photo album of Sesshomaru when he   
  
was younger.  
  
"They want you to host the annual ball this year, milord." Jaken stammered from where he was   
  
bowed in front of his lord.  
  
"Great, just great. They want me, the one that is being targeted by some 'danger' that is   
  
also after a damned jewel in HER body, to throw a damned ball!" Sesshomaru snarled, his   
  
frustration and anger that had been building over the past days finally being released as   
  
he pointed at Kagome who was staring at him.  
  
"Sesshom- Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome amended from the look he gave her, they had heard that   
  
there were spies in his palace, but they weren't sure of who they were just yet. "Is this   
  
a bad thing? I mean, throw the ball and then be done with it. If it's over and done with,   
  
you won't have to worry about it for a while." Kagome said and glared at the glare she   
  
received from him. "And don't glare at me like that."  
  
"I shall glare at you or whomever I so chose, however I chose. Remember that, wench." he   
  
growled and she winced, this caused him to remember that she was emotional.  
  
"Milord, the Lady is right. Why don't we just throw the ball and be done with it? It would   
  
save you a lot of trouble, Milord." said Jaken, cowering when the glare was directed at him.  
  
"Are you questioning my judgement, Jaken?" growled the taiyoukai, and Jaken shook his head   
  
rapidly while Kagome stood and walked over to them.  
  
"No, Milord. Never, Milor-" the toad started but Kagome's hand smacked over his mouth as   
  
she glared at the man she loved.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, he may not be questioning your judgement, but I am. You make your servants   
  
grovel before you, and you know what that makes you? That makes you a beast. A tyranical   
  
beast. One who deserves to be alone." Kagome snarled and left the room before he could   
  
say anything.  
  
Sesshomaru stood there for a minute blinking in shock at how disrespectful Kagome had been   
  
while Jaken stood gaping. The two men blinked free of their shock when Kagome came rushing   
  
back into the room her face so white that snow had more color than she. She looked between   
  
them for a minute before she ran over to Sesshomaru, her hands gripping the haori he wore   
  
as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Rin! And Shippo! They're on the roof!" Kagome exclaimed, her voice shaking as Sesshomaru   
  
grabbed her wrists to hold her up right.  
  
"What?!" Sesshomaru exclaimed before he picked Kagome up and ran out of the palace to see that   
  
his daughter, and his son, were in fact on the roof.  
  
"Oh Kami..." Kagome muttered before she blacked out in pure shock and fear.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at the woman he loved before he set her down on the ground, ordering Sango   
  
to check on her. Summoning his youki under his feet he lifted his form off the ground and   
  
towards where the children stood playing on the roof. They had no idea that he was coming to   
  
get them until they felt his youki surround them. Rin and Shippo looked up at their father   
  
uncomfortable with the fact that his face was very grim.  
  
"Over here. Now!" ordered the taiyoukai and the children hastily ran towards him, not wanting   
  
to make him angerier than he already was.  
  
Rin clung to Sesshomaru's left leg while Shippo clung to his right shoulder. Once they were   
  
lowered to the ground they ran over to Kagome who was starting to awaken from her fainting   
  
spell. When she saw that they were alive and in one peice, not a scratch on them, she sighed   
  
in relief. Then her fear and shock turned into anger and she drew them both to arm's length.  
  
"You two...What were you thinking?!" she exclaimed, her voice going an octave higher than was   
  
normal for her anger.  
  
"We're sorry, Kago-mama. We wanted to play and I thought that maybe if we went on the roof   
  
that we could see all over Sessho-pa's lands." Shippo said and Kagome blinked at the new   
  
name Sesshomaru had aquired.  
  
"Sessho-pa?" she asked and Rin smiled.  
  
"Rin and Shippo asked Sessho-pa if we could call him that. He said it was fine." Rin said   
  
smiling up at her father while he looked down at her.  
  
"When did you ask me this?" he asked and Shippo laughed while remembering the conversation.  
  
"We asked you when you were eating breakfast. We knew that it was easier to ask you before you   
  
had your tea." said the kitsune and Kagome laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you two are okay. But you're grounded. For the rest of the day." she said and   
  
they tilted their heads in confusion.  
  
"What is grounded, Kago-mama?" asked Rin and the miko-youkai sighed.  
  
"Grounded is where you have to stay in your rooms, and you stay there 'til dinner. You are   
  
not to play, you are to sit there and think about what it is that you've done."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose in curiousity. For as long as he'd known Kagome, he'd never   
  
thought her to 'ground' the children. Whenever they had done something they weren't supposed   
  
to do she had just told them that she was disappointed in them and that they should not do it   
  
anymore. Never had she come up with a punishment for them. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was   
  
surprised.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshomaru said and she stood up with the children's help before she walked the   
  
three feet over to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are becoming more like a youkai than I had originally thought." he said and she shook   
  
her head.  
  
"For certain things you must be tough. And this is one of the things that you must be tough   
  
about. And believe me, when I did it when I was Rin's age, I got more than a day in my room."  
  
she said with a sly grin.  
  
The taiyoukai's eyebrows shot into his bangs at the comment and realized that Kagome may not   
  
be as innocent as she had originally appeared. She seemed to have a mischevious past that he   
  
had no idea about. Well, he would soon find out. Everything about her would soon be known   
  
to him. Everything.  
  
"Alright, Rin, Shippo. To your rooms. And you don't come out until I come to get you for   
  
dinner. Is that understood?" Kagome asked while turning quickly to catch said kids around   
  
the waists.  
  
"Yes, Kago-mama. And we're sorry." Shippo said before he and Rin rushed up to their rooms   
  
to think about what they had done.  
  
"Kagome, you handle those kids as if you had given birth to them." said Sango while leaning   
  
into Miroku's chest as his arm went around her waist.  
  
"Thanks. I think. I've got some things to work on. Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said going to   
  
walk around him when he grabbed her and crushed her against himself causing her to gasp.  
  
Kagome's mind rapidly remembered that they were being spied on. But she ignored it as she   
  
leaned into Sesshomaru's embrace. She hadn't felt his arms around her since he had thrown   
  
himself to the edge of the roof to catch her. It felt great to her for his arms to be around   
  
her, for the scent of pine needles and roses to surround her.  
  
"Stay at the table after dinner." Sesshomaru whispered softly into her hair and she nodded   
  
before he released her and she walked around him as if nothing had happened.  
  
Sesshomaru turned and went back inside the palace and towards the kitchens to tell the   
  
servants that they were going to throw a ball. Against his wishes.  
  
"I think it's a shame they can't show how they feel for one another at all times." said   
  
Sango while grabbing the hand that was wandering towards her behind. "Uh uh."  
  
"Gomen. I do agree with you about them not being able to show their affection towards one   
  
another. It is such a shame. Glad we're not them though." Miroku said while twisting Sango   
  
around to capture her lips with his.  
  
Sango melted into his arms.  
  
Kagome was in the bathing chambers, her shoulders shaking slightly as she cried into her hands.   
  
She was tired of hiding how she felt about Sesshomaru. She loved him, he loved her, and until   
  
he was sure that she was safe, they weren't to show their feelings. But just then on the   
  
grounds, when he had held her, she felt as if they were the only two on the planet.  
  
"Darn it. I hate this." Kagome growled before the searing pain in her side caused her to   
  
snarl in pain.  
  
The miko-youkai's eyes shut tightly against the pain, she knew this was going to be a bad   
  
vision. If she hadn't felt Midoriko's hand on her side by now, it was going to be a bad   
  
vision. It was that simple. But it was painful.  
  
He was there again. The 'danger.' His vicious red eyes were staring directly into hers, and   
  
it frightened her that she was this vulnerable to such a creature. When his hand grabbed her   
  
by the throat this time, she didn't scream. She held still, she wasn't about to take a chance   
  
with his claws so close to her jugular vein.  
  
Kagome didn't scream, not when the thing's free hand went to the pink scar where the jewel   
  
resided. Not when there was a blinding flash of pink light that engulfed her body causing the   
  
thing to drop her, did she scream. She was ordering herself not to scream. She wasn't going   
  
to give the 'danger' the satisfaction of seeing her scream. Not when he had slaughtered her   
  
friends. She was not going to be weak around this 'danger.'  
  
However, when his claws slammed straight through her side, where the jewel resided, she did   
  
scream. In pain and anger. The Shikon no Tama seemed to get as angry as Kagome did when the   
  
thing grabbed it. Because it scorched through his hand and flew right back into Kagome's   
  
side. Once there the wound started to seal shut, a light green poison simmering on the edges   
  
of the wound.  
  
Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream as he had started back towards his study. He didn't pause for   
  
more than one second as he ran to where he could hear her. To where he could smell the copper   
  
of her blood, and the sour smell of poison. She was being attacked in her vision again, he   
  
knew it.  
  
The taiyoukai ran directly into the hotspring as Kagome's blood started turning it red. Her   
  
eyes were open, but seeing nothing but pink. She was still trapped in the vision with the   
  
'danger.' This did nothing to help the taiyoukai's mood as he pulled Kagome from the hotspring   
  
to start suckling on her wound to draw out the poison.  
  
After his saliva killed the poison off Sesshomaru pulled the kimono Kagome was going to change   
  
into over her shaking body. Grabbing her by the shoulders he tried to shake her from the   
  
vision; it did not work. He shook, pinched, and lightly smacked her. Nothing worked. So   
  
snarling low in his throat he crushed his mouth to Kagome's, trying to draw her to him and   
  
not the 'danger.'  
  
Kagome felt a mouth on hers. And it was a familiar mouth. One that could lash out harsh   
  
words, and then utter soft words of love. Clinging to the mouth she felt herself lift from   
  
the vision. She was thankful that Sesshomaru had come to her rescue once more, and very   
  
thankful that she could feel his mouth on her's once more.  
  
Blinking her eyes clear the miko-youkai looked into worried gold eyes. When the taiyoukai   
  
pulled away from her she sat up, her arm pulling the kimono up with her. At a dizzy spell she   
  
allowed him to steady her as he shifted behind her. Her eyes looked dazedly at the now red   
  
water before she shook her head to clear it.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine." Kagome growled softly when he had pulled her against his chest.  
  
"I know you are. But you had me scared. Me, scared. Do you understand me? You had me   
  
scared. Do you not understand me when I say this, Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled while jerking   
  
her tightly against him, ignoring the fact that they were both dripping wet.  
  
"I understand you, Sesshomaru. But I can feel that we're being watched." Kagome hissed in his   
  
ear and he drew her closer.  
  
"I don't give a damn anymore. You are the woman I love. I shall protect you no matter what.   
  
And if my enemies even think of coming near you, they'll have to go through me." said   
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Do you mean that?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. You are not to NOT show how you feel for me. Just as I shall show you how I feel for   
  
you at every moment of every day. Except, for at the ball."  
  
"Why not at the ball?" she asked, her face drawn in confusion.  
  
"Just believe in me, Kagome. You are not to go to the ball. You are to stay in your room at   
  
the night of the ball. Which is in two days." he said and she glared at him while pulling   
  
away and tugging the kimono shut over her naked skin.  
  
"You tell me that you're going to show me that you care for me. But not at the ball. I do   
  
not understand you at all. And I don't think that I ever will. Thank you for saving me, and   
  
good night." Kagome growled before she stormed out of the room causing him to sigh in   
  
frustration.  
  
It was dinner, and all but one was seated at the table. The seat to the right of Sesshomaru   
  
was empty. And no one but he knew why. Rin and Shippo had been told to go down to dinner   
  
by Kagome, but she had not shown up. Shippo had a feeling that his Sessho-pa had done   
  
something to make the miko-youkai angry. Sango felt the same thing as well.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru..." Miroku said quietly and the taiyoukai glanced at him briefly to let him   
  
know he was listening. "May I ask why it is that Lady Kagome did not join us for dinner?"   
  
the monk asked and Sesshomaru glared at him uncharacteristically.  
  
"No you may not ask. Now, eat and be silent. I have an announcement to make." Sesshomaru   
  
snarled causing the ones who were not used to his anger to wince; those being Shippo and Rin.  
  
Jaken winced because he always winced when Sesshomaru spoke.  
  
"What is it that milord wishes to announce?" asked Jaken lightly and felt the heat of the   
  
taiyoukai's glare turn on him.  
  
"I am going to announce that in two days there is to be a ball. Taijiya, Monk, Shippo, and   
  
Rin. You are not to be outside your rooms on the night of the ball. Do not ask me why. I   
  
have already told Kagome that she is to stay in her room that night." said the taiyoukai and   
  
Sango fit two and two together.  
  
"She wasn't happy about it, and that's why she's not down here for dinner, right?" asked Sango,   
  
ignoring the glare she received from the taiyoukai.  
  
"If you insist on knowing, that is the reason of why she has locked herself in her room. I   
  
doubt that she plans on coming down at all tonight. So, you shall be taking her her food for   
  
the evening, Sango." he growled and Sango glared at him.  
  
"I love Kagome as a sister, but you love her as a lover. YOU take her her food and apologize   
  
to her yourself. You are the one that made her angry, made her sad." snarled the taijiya   
  
while leaving the dining room in a huff that caused Miroku to run after her.  
  
"Sessho-pa?" Rin asked softly and he spun his glare at her but then calmed his gaze when he   
  
saw her wince.  
  
"What is it Rin?" he asked.  
  
"Is that mean Lady Risha coming to the ball?" asked the child and Shippo blinked.  
  
"Yes, Lady Risha is coming to the ball, Rin. You must stay in your room. You are not to   
  
come out of it the night of the ball, do you understand me?"  
  
"Rin understands." she said and excused herself and Shippo to their rooms.  
  
"Milord..." Jaken said softly, he now knew why Kagome was going to have to stay in her room.  
  
"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru snarled before he calmed his voice, Jaken was just trying to   
  
be a friend, not a servant for this time.  
  
"Lady Risha has no idea that you and she are not becoming mates as her father had intended,   
  
does she?" asked the toad youkai and Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"She does not know. As of yet. I plan to inform her at the ball. And Kagome must stay in   
  
her room where she will be safe for the night."  
  
"But did you not tell Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome is not to know that I was betrothed to another Lady that is not she. Even though my   
  
father has decreed to me that I shall not mate any other woman than Kagome. I doubt that I'm   
  
making Kagome very happy right now anyways."  
  
The night of the ball you could find Sesshomaru out mingling with the Lords and Ladies of   
  
the other lands. Rin, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were all in their rooms as they had been told   
  
to stay. Jaken was busy in the kitchens ordering the other servants around. And Kagome...  
  
Was ordering Naika to lend her the servant's kimono she was wearing.  
  
"Naika! Give it to me! Please! I have to see why it is that Sesshomaru doesn't want me   
  
at this stupid shindig. Besides, if I get caught I'll say that I knocked you out and stole   
  
it from you. Alright?" Kagome begged her hands on her friend's shoulders as she did so.  
  
"Alright. Fine. Follow me, but when you find out, please don't make me say I told you so."   
  
Naika said while dragging Kagome towards an empty room where they switched kimonos.  
  
Kagome pulled her long raven and silver striped tresses back into the bun that the servants   
  
had to wear. The long gray kimono fell to her ankles where she had to remove her boots and   
  
socks so she was barefoot like the rest of the servants would be. Her facial makeup was   
  
quickly smeared off her face and she sprayed a strong perfume to keep her scent hidden. She   
  
didn't know what she was going to do if Sesshomaru saw her, but she prayed to Kami that he   
  
didn't.  
  
"You keep your head bowed, you don't say anything. And most of all, avoid the neko youkai with   
  
blue hair. That is Lady Risha, and she's not one you want to cross...Kagome I wish you'd let   
  
me talk you out of it. You are not going to like what you find out." Naika said but Kagome   
  
waved her off with a shrug as she ran into the kitchens where she would be told where she   
  
was to go and what she was to do.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING TO THE LORDS OR LADIES. YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM, AND YOU WILL KEEP   
  
YOUR HEAD BOWED AT ALL TIMES. IF YOU DO NOT DO AS THEY SAY, WHEN THEY TELL YOU TO DO IT, YOU   
  
WILL GET WHIPPED. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" screamed Jaken above the heads of everyone in the   
  
kitchens, thankfully Kagome was towards the back and thought to be in her room where she was   
  
crying her eyes out.  
  
"Yes Jaken-sama!" the servants bellowed and Kagome raised an eyebrow while following the   
  
orders she had been given.  
  
She was to carry a tray of food and drinks towards where Lady Risha and Lord Sesshomaru were   
  
mingling. Can you say she was regretting what she was doing now? Or can you say that she   
  
had lost her mind when she had decided not to ask anyone to switch with her? Thankfully,   
  
however, she created a barrier to hide what remaining scent of hers that was left and to   
  
hide her appearance from those who were guests of the Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome now had Naika's appearance. She was certain that she wouldn't get caught. With her   
  
gold hair that had feathers sticking out of the bun at all angles. Brick red eyes were cast   
  
down so that she looked like the humble servant. And her cheekbones were angled a bit lower   
  
than was what her face had actually been.  
  
As the miko-youkai walked out of the kitchens she saw Sesshomaru's eyes dart over to her, as   
  
if he knew that it was her. But how could he? Her aura was tuned down so that it was   
  
impossible to notice if it were that of a miko turned youkai. Her scent was changed so that   
  
it was not hers. And her face was not her own.  
  
Yet he did love her, and would be able to see her. Even through twenty disguises on top of   
  
each other. So it was possible that he could sense that she was near, even though she was   
  
not as herself. Kagome hoped that he was not able to see through the disguise.  
  
Humming softly under her breath to cover her nerves, Kagome thought of the song Niagra by   
  
Sara Evans because it fit her. Sesshomaru was asking her not to show her love for him by   
  
hiding in her room. Well, she wasn't able to hide her love for him, and she wouldn't hide it.   
  
She would show it to the world, no matter what he said.  
  
As Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and the blue haired neko youkai, whom could only be Lady   
  
Risha, she heard their conversation. And what she heard was causing her to wish desperately   
  
that she had listened when Naika told her not to come. To wish that she didn't have ears. To   
  
wish that she was actually in her room crying her eyes out instead of listening as Lady Risha   
  
flirted with her love.  
  
"Sesshomaru, it's so good of you to have me here. Now, as to part of what I was saying. It's   
  
time for you to tell the rest of the Lords and Ladies that you and I are going to become mates.   
  
After all, it was our fathers' wishes." Lady Risha said as she slid her arms about Sesshomaru's   
  
waist, not catching the look of disdain he sent at her.  
  
"Lady Risha. As I have been trying to tell you, you and I are not going to become mates. At   
  
all. At any point in time. Ever. I do not care for you in the slightest bit, and my   
  
father's wish has changed now. If you do not believe me, you can contact him yourself, as it   
  
is that I know you have contact with your father's dearly departed soul." said Sesshomaru and   
  
Kagome relaxed a bit, enough for her to actually walk up and hold the tray out for them to   
  
take some Sake.  
  
When Lady Risha was pushed off of Sesshomaru's waist by said Lord, she hissed in anger.   
  
Grabbing some Sake she downed the glass and spun her anger on Kagome. She grabbed the   
  
miko-youkai by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Risha's sapphire eyes flashed   
  
dangerously at the 'hawk youkai' as she dug her silver claws into her neck. She didn't   
  
even hesitate to cast a glance at Sesshomaru when he started growling as soon as the smell   
  
of blood flew to his nose.  
  
"Risha, put her down." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes were fixed on Kagome who was trying hard   
  
to hold her barrier up though she could not breathe and was losing blood, fast.  
  
"Why should I? She's just an invaluable servant. You can replace her." Risha snarled, she   
  
was digging her claws deeper into Kagome's neck before she hissed in pain at the burning   
  
sensation as soon as Kagome's barrier fell from her body.  
  
"Drop her now, Risha!" shouted a taiyoukai from behind Sesshomaru, he could practically taste   
  
the negative aura from around the inuyoukai who was watching Kagome's eyes start to roll into   
  
the back of her head.  
  
"Fuck this shit." Kagome whispered before she grabbed Risha's wrist and allowed her miko powers   
  
to burn the neko.  
  
Lady Risha dropped Kagome with a yowl of pain and clutched her arm close to her chest. Once   
  
Kagome was safely on the ground, her hands healing the wounds on her neck, Risha started to   
  
kick at her. The miko-youkai rolled herself out of the way of the kicks and bumped into   
  
another Lord.  
  
"Up you go." said the Lord as he pulled her to her feet, he could tell from the way the host   
  
of the ball was looking at her that she was going to need to be safe.  
  
"Arigato. And gomen nasai." Kagome muttered while bowing and turning to run before the silver-  
  
haired taiyoukai grabbed her waist with his tail.  
  
"Stay." he snarled in her ear causing her to pale, she'd never been on the receiving end of   
  
his anger like this before.  
  
"Yes, Milord." she whispered, her eyes clouding over with slight tears at the way he was   
  
regarding her.  
  
Coldly.  
  
'Just think of it this way Kagome, you were never meant to be with a Lord anyways.' Kagome   
  
thought to herself while humming softly as Sesshomaru told Lady Risha to leave.  
  
"But Sesshomaru-!" Lady Risha started but at the glare he sent her she ran and left.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, what is it about this servant girl-" Lady Imaya started, a mongoose youkai   
  
who was smitten with the taiyoukai, but was cut off when he started talking.  
  
"She is not a servant. She is...My future mate." he said and Kagome's eyes flashed up to his   
  
as he continued talking. "But only if she learns to obey my orders about staying in her room   
  
when she is supposed to. Kagome, go change and then come back down here, as the Lady you   
  
are."  
  
"Yes, Milord." Kagome said walking swiftly from the ballroom and to her chambers.  
  
Once Kagome was in her room she went straight to her bureau. Pulling out an ivory and sapphire   
  
kimono with a silver obi, ivory flowers embroidered on the fabric of both peices, she let her   
  
hair down from the bun. After pulling the kimono on and tying up the obi, the miko-youkai   
  
brushed out her hair and used an ivory hair comb to hold back one side. Doing a soft touch of   
  
pale pink make-up Kagome slipped her feet into a pair of ivory beaded slippers, which were   
  
quite like ballet slippers.  
  
Taking a deep breath she walked back into the ballroom with her head held high and her hands   
  
tucked into the sleeves of her kimono. Her cerulean eyes searched for Sesshomaru so when his   
  
hand came to touch the small of her back she jumped. Letting him guide her towards the front   
  
of the room, towards where a sort of piano sat, she wondered what was going on. When she was   
  
sat in front of the piano, because up close she could tell that was indeed what it was, she   
  
panicked.  
  
He was going to make her play.  
  
"Lords, Ladies. My future mate, since she decided to join us, shall play for you. I have   
  
heard her playing over the past few days, and singing. She has a wonderous voice, and shall   
  
make you think she is a siren instead of a youkai. Kagome." Sesshomaru said and Kagome paled   
  
while glaring at him.  
  
'I hate him. What the hell am I supposed to play?!' Kagome thought frantically before a song   
  
suddenly came back into her head. 'That'll work.'  
  
Kagome's fingers took to the keys and she played purely from memory of how the song sounded.   
  
Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she heard as the Lords and Ladies started gasping   
  
at the sound of the piano. Not many knew how to play the instrument and those who did were   
  
revered, back then anyways. So when she closed her eyes she could practically taste the   
  
anxiousness of one awaiting a tight rope walker to miss a step and fall to their death. Then,   
  
she began to sing.  
  
"Standing at the edge of this cliff...  
  
Gravity being what it is...  
  
I'm afraid that I might stumble...  
  
Cause I've never been this high..." she sang, hearing as Sesshomaru walked up behind her and   
  
felt his hands go to her shoulders.  
  
'I can never get enough of her voice. Of her.' Sesshomaru thought and heard Inuyasha answer   
  
him in his mind.  
  
I didn't know she sang. She never sang around me. Not once. Inuyasha said softly and   
  
Sesshomaru shook his head.  
  
'No, she has always sang. You just never paid attention to her to notice.' Sesshomaru thought   
  
while remembering one time when Kagome had been running from seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha   
  
together. 'She'd been singing the song she sang when I found her on the bridge.'  
  
"I'm so carried away by this place...  
  
And the simple beauty of your face...  
  
Then the walls tart to crumble...  
  
And I'm helpless to fight..." Kagome sang while looking up at Sesshomaru who was lost in the   
  
memory of when he found her at the bridge.  
  
'I had planned on killing her. I was actually going to kill her. But when she had stood up   
  
against the viper...I couldn't. She was too beautiful. And in heat. With her eyes set in   
  
determination, her hair blowing around her face. She looked so etheral. She always does.'   
  
Sesshomaru remembered, not hearing as the Lords and Ladies whispered amongst themselves about   
  
how enchanted Kagome must be.  
  
To sing and play at the same time while not looking at the piano.  
  
"Cause you can't-  
  
Ask the sun not to shine...  
  
And no one's ever...  
  
Found a way to stop time...  
  
Oh baby it's unstoppable..."  
  
"She must be a witch." one Lady was saying.  
  
"Yes, she must be. How else could she manage that?" another said.  
  
"Maybe she just has a gift for music?" asked a Lord, his eyes trained only on Kagome as she   
  
stared up at Sesshomaru's blank face.  
  
"No, she is a witch. A witch I tell you." the first Lady said. (Not meant to be a referance   
  
to the First Lady...-.-')  
  
"I can't resist at all...  
  
And I would never-  
  
Try to slow down the wind...  
  
And baby it just has to be what it is...  
  
And asking me not to love you...  
  
Is like asking Niagra; not to fall..." Kagome sang causing Sesshomaru's eyes to jerk to hers   
  
quickly.  
  
'I'll never ask you not to love me, Kagome. Just so long as you don't ask me not to love you.'   
  
his thoughts rang through his eyes causing a single tear to fall down Kagome's cheek.  
  
'Kami, I love him. I actually love him. And he loves me. Truly, madly, deeply loves me.'   
  
she thought while she continued to play the piano, her fingers moving steadily over the keys.  
  
You two make me want to retch. Inuyasha grumbled into both their minds and they both growled   
  
at him.  
  
"I can't, worry my heart with 'what if's...'  
  
Oh maybe I should just give in...  
  
And wrap myself around you and-  
  
Let you take me down...(Take me down!)"  
  
Sesshomaru's hand lightly went to Kagome's cheek and he brushed her tear from her eye, showing   
  
a tenderness that none had ever seen before. Kagome's face tilted into his hand as she sang   
  
her notes clearly. The Lords and Ladies who watched, watched in shock at the display of   
  
affection. All they had ever seen from Sesshomaru was hatred and coldness. But now, they were   
  
seeing love and warmth. And all because of one woman, whom sang like an angel.  
  
"I cannot believe it! Sesshomaru showing love? This is not possible!" one Lord said, but the   
  
taiyoukai who had ordered Risha to let Kagome go shook his head.  
  
"He was like that before his mother died. Very compassionate towards everyone. Just as his   
  
mother was. But after she died...Well that part of him seemed to die with her. It was truly   
  
a sad occurance. But, Lady Kagome seems to bring it back to him." said the taiyoukai and   
  
the Lord looked at him as if he were insane.  
  
"Cause you can't-  
  
Ask the sun not shine...  
  
And no one's ever...  
  
Found a way to stop time...  
  
Oh baby it's unstoppable..."  
  
Kagome's fingers continued playing on the keys from memory as she lightly shut her eyes so that   
  
Sesshomaru's thumb could brush over the lid. After his thumb brushed the lid, his lips   
  
followed. Softly so as not to disrupt her singing or playing, the taiyoukai brushed her bangs   
  
from her forehead and placed a kiss there. He repeated this process with the back of her   
  
neck after tilting her head back into place.  
  
'Oh Kami...Why there?!' Kagome's mind screamed while a spicey scent snuck from her body to   
  
all the youkai in the room.  
  
'Ah, so I see she likes that. I'll have to remember that for later use.' Sesshomaru thought   
  
while Inuyasha broke into their minds once more.  
  
Again, you two make me sick!  
  
'Shut up.' two inuyoukai thought as one to the dead hanyou they'd both known and cared for.  
  
"I can't resist at all...  
  
And I would never-  
  
Try to slow down the wind...  
  
Cause baby it just has to be what it si...  
  
And asking me not to love you...  
  
Is like asking Niagra; not to fall..."  
  
Lord Keifan, the taiyoukai who had remembered Sesshomaru as a child, watched with a raised   
  
eyebrow as Sesshomaru continued lightly kissing Kagome. After her neck he placed kisses on   
  
her covered shoulders. Then her collar bone. With each tender kiss the spicey scent that was   
  
coming off Kagome would get stronger and caused certain youkai in the room to breathe through   
  
their noses deeply.  
  
Keifan's narrow gray eyes widened as the smell seemed to drift over him in a cloud. He smelt   
  
power. Strong power. So strong that it seemed to burn his skin. Miko power, he guessed. But   
  
how could that be, she was youkai. Or was she? From the moment he had seen her without her   
  
barrier to hide her appearance, he had thought something was different about her.  
  
And whatever it was, it just seemed to eminate danger approaching.  
  
"Ooh...  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  
No you can't-  
  
Ask the sun not to shine...  
  
And no one's ever-  
  
Found a way to stop time...  
  
Oh baby it's unstoppable...  
  
I can't resist at all..."  
  
As Kagome sang her voice faltered slightly when a soft kiss was placed at the corner of her   
  
mouth. She was trying hard to concentrate so she tensed her knees a bit at the bench she   
  
sat on. Soon her legs were tucked under the bench so tight that she was certain she was   
  
losing circulation to her toes. But so long as she continued playing the piano and singing...  
  
Well she just hoped she could continue...  
  
Because Sesshomaru had just started lightly licking her pulsepoint, his lips suckling on the   
  
flesh. When he let his fangs brush against it she jumped a bit and almost hit the wrong key,   
  
but she kept on playing. Ignored the feel of his mouth, the pleasures he was prevoking. Tried   
  
to ignore the way his hands were "innocently" running up and down her sides. But everytime he   
  
would move his hands past her chest, he'd lightly scrape his claws against the edge of her   
  
breasts, causing her to concentrate even harder on the keys.  
  
"And I would never-  
  
Try to slow down the wind...  
  
Cause baby it just has to be what it is...  
  
And asking me not to love you...  
  
Is like asking NiaGRA; not to fall...  
  
Ooh yeah...  
  
Not to fall..."  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt her eyes glaze over. Felt the burning in her side while Sesshomaru   
  
jerked away from her, his hands smoking slightly from the burns they received when he'd   
  
touched her. With his brow furrowed he lightly touched her shoulder and found it safe to   
  
touch her once more. When he did, she fell into his arms, her eyes completely pink once   
  
more.  
  
She was in a vision.  
  
"Rain, rain, rain; down on me...  
  
Wash, wash, wash; over me...  
  
Fall, fall, fall; into me..." Kagome muttered in her trance before she fell completely flush   
  
into his chest, her breathing labored.  
  
All the youkai around them gasped.  
  
Sorry!!!! I had to get the lyrics...Then I had writer's block for a week...Sucky of me, I   
  
know! But don't worry...I don't know when it'll be up, but chapter thirteen will be up soon.   
  
Promise!  
  
Mel 


	13. Payphone By M2M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it shall only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. The song for this chapter is Payphone by M2M. I was listening to it last night and it just clicked to work. Um, I'm so VERY sorry about this taking forever, I have been grounded for three monthes, I started back at public school with homework EVERY night, and I had writer's block for a while there. Also, I have had absolutely no time to myself. I don't own M2M or the song.  
Mel

'Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na...'

Sesshomaru, Kagome thought to herself.

Her eyes were open, but were unseeing. She heard no sound around her, and her body was ever so cold. She felt as if someone had laid her body in ice water, or snow. Possibly froze her in a block of ice. She could feel her lungs like blocks of ice inside her breast.

Where am I, wondered the raven-haired woman, why am I so cold?

"Is anyone there?" Kagome called out softly.

She heard no response.

'Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na...'

"I'm serious, is anyone there? Am I all alone here?"

No reply was given to her.

The air seemed thin around her, she could hardly breathe. Her cerulean eyes were dialated from the lack of oxygen. She seemed to feel as if someone had taken a rope, wrapped it about her neck, tightened it to the point of only thin whisps of air being allowed into her mouth. Her nose felt as though it were covered; someone seemed to be trying to kill her.

And they were getting quite close to fulfilling that task.

'Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na...'

"Someone, help me! I can't--" Kagome tried to cry out but lost her breath as she fell to her knees grabbing her throat.

I can't breathe, she thought. I can't see, I can't breathe, no one is around me. Oh, Sesshomaru I very much need you now. Where are you?

Sesshomaru pulled a cold Kagome to himself wishing she would open her eyes. Her breathing was so shallow she seemed to be taking a breath only once a minute. She would let out no sound, no movement. She felt clammy, and her lips were blue. Her skin was pale from having not seen the sun in days.

For that is what it had been.

Days.

'Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na...'

The ball had been five days ago. Kagome had yet to wake up since then, and Sesshomaru had yet to move from her side. He had not bathed in days, but would frequently have Naika come to clean his love for a bit. His stomach was constantly growling, and with each time Kagome would pale or shiver, Sesshomaru would growl. He seemed to be very much out of his character.

Shippo was in much the same shape, as was Rin. They had retired to Shippo's room, neither moving far from the door. Shippo's room was closest to Kagome's, where she lay. The two would eat, but only because Sango would force them to by saying things much along the lines of, "If you don't eat, Kagome will be very disappointed in you."

While Sango tried to force them to eat, Miroku had to force her to eat. He actually had to resort to sitting on her arms and force feeding her. He was the only one in the palace, other than Jaken, to get into a screaming fight with Sesshomaru, and live.

'Just cry.  
You don't have to hide it from me...'

Yet, Miroku was also the one that got Sesshomaru to release his painful emotions, such as tears. Sango was surprised to see that he was the only one to ever manage that. And not be killed immediately afterwards.

At that moment Sango could hear them, arguing once more. Sesshomaru had pulled Kagome firmly against his chest, his hands gripping her tightly. He yelled away from her face, trying not to hurt her if she heard him. Soon though, his tears would fall from his eyes and he would stop yelling at Miroku, bury his face in her hair to just let it out.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru, are you there?" Kagome called out, all around her, nothing but black.

She no longer felt cold. In fact her body felt as though it were on fire. Every pore on her flesh open to release perspiration. Her mouth was dry, her eyes as well, yet still unseeing. No sound could be heard other than her short, shallow breaths. Her hands gripped her throat as she tried to wet her mouth. Her lips were cracked and bleeding.

'Rely on me.  
Rely on me...'

I can't breathe, she thought. I can't breathe and can't see. Am I to die here? Why has Kami saved my life time and again, to allow me to suffer here?

"Kami, what are you doing to my daughter!" Mr. Higurashi demanded as he stood before Kami, his eyes glaring at the ground where he could see his daughter as she suffered.

"I am doing nothing to your daughter. Someone else is. I cannot seem to find out who, Kikyo and Midoriko are scrying to see who it is." Kami said only to be bombarded by questions from Inuyasha.

"What's going on? Why is Sesshomaru crying? Why is Kagome dying? WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted the hanyou.

"I wish I could tell you, Inuyasha. I myself do not even know."

"How do you, Kami-- knower of EVERYTHING, not know what is going on!"

"No, I do not"

'Just cry.  
And even if you don't know why.  
Rely on me...'

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome yet still closer, his fingers working through her hair, his mouth placing soft kisses to her temple. He was very much afraid that he was going to lose his love before he could truly show her how he felt. Telling her was one thing, but that didn't mean that she truly knew. He had to show her, and before it was too late. He wanted to show her now, but he couldn't. Not til she was awakened once more.

Kagome struggled to breathe. She had stopped sweating, and she had stopped freezing. Now she felt as if she were floating on an endless feeling of nothingness. She had to focus just to feel a slight wind brushing her hair back. She could hear the wind slowly passing by her ears, and whispering to her. Whispering many things to her. Too many things for her to understand.

Wait...

Wind?

Cerulean eyes narrowed in concentration. There had been no wind before. For what seemed like forever she had felt nothing but eternal ice and heat. Now she felt a soft soothing wind. It seemed as if a soft woman's voice was speaking to her. Encouraging her. Urging her to go on.

Go on to what?

'That's what you said,  
But I don't know.  
I'm walking here,  
So all alone...'

Kagome swore she could hear that being sung into her ears. She didn't know of anyone but her mother who knew that song. After all she was the one who had given her the CD it was on. Maybe if she focused harder she could tell who it was. Maybe she was just imagining it. Or maybe she wasn't.

"What is that? Who's singing?" Mr. Higurashi asked himself as he saw his daughter start walking towards the voice.

"I do not know." Kami said as he too watched Kagome.

"Maybe it's her. Calling herself back." Inuyasha said and everyone looked at him as if they had just realized he was there.

"It is possible." muttered the All Eternal One.

Sesshomaru lay holding Kagome close, he could swear he just heard something from her. Her mouth seemed to have moved. Maybe just slightly but it had been movement none the less. Any movement from her had to be better than the nothing he had been receiving as of late. He had tried everything he had known in his powers to get her to move, make a noise, but she had never responded.

Now maybe she was coming back to him. Just maybe she was. He could only hope that was the case.

'I wanna hear your voice right now,  
I'm looking for it all around,  
I really need to find a payphone.  
Na na na na na na na na...'

Sesshomaru just wished she say something. Anything. Even a get the hell away from me would do for him...Well not really, but it was a noise none the less, right? She needed to move. She needed to make the blue fade from her features. He wanted the one he loved back. And he wanted her back...

NOW!

And as if Kagome could hear him he heard her whispering. It was soft. Faint. Almost not even there. He had a hard time finding if it were real or not. He hoped it was. He didn't think he could live without her. But there it was again. Her voice was soft, and rugged, but it was there. She was coming back to him.

He knew it.

"Where are you?" Kagome called out, as she moved towards the way the wind was coming.

As she did the weight was lifting off her chest. It was becoming easier for her to breathe. She was beginning to also feel the blanket being lifted from her eyes. It felt as if she was being reborn. And it kind of hurt to feel the air going into her lungs, filling them fully again. But she was happy with this pain. It meant, to her, that she was living.

'Just follow my voice. You'll be home soon.' she heard in the wind.

"Where's home?"

'Back to where you love.'

"You're taking me back to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, hoping that the disembodied voice was not leading her astray.

'Yes, my dear. I am.'

"Who are you?"

'That you will know in time.' said the disembodied voice, soft and angelic.

Kagome still followed the voice, her hands out in front of her, just incase her eyesight disappeared again. She trusted the soft voice. It seemed to be trying to help her find her way back to Sesshomaru. She wanted to get back to him so badly. She would have trusted anyone who said they were going to take her back to him. She was certain of that fact.

'Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na.  
Just cry...'

Kagome was certain if the voice said that statement once more, she would start crying. She had so much hope of getting home that her voice was shaking as she muttered to herself to keep moving. Her limbs were getting cold once more, she was certain they were about to freeze off. She was not aware that though her limbs were cold, she was getting warmer. And filled with even more hope.

'Just cry.  
You don't have to hide it from me.  
Come dance with me.  
Come dance with me...'

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's voice singing this. His eyes were focused on her own, willing her to open them. Her body was getting warmer with each time she softly sang. Her hands were beginning to unfrost and her fingers softly clutching the blankets on the bed. He was hoping she would open her eyes soon. He had a feeling she would wake up soon, and he hoped he was right.

Miroku had heard Kagome's voice. Once he heard her voice he had run back into the room. He watched intently as Sesshomaru watched the young miko-youkai. His violet eyes were wide as Sango raced over beside him. The two of them watched as her skin became less blue and more the pale color that it had always been. Her lips were still moving with the song as her body stayed the same, her fingers clutching the bed.

'You are almost there, keep coming.' said the voice, and Kagome kept moving.

Soon she stood in front of what could be a mirror. She was looking at herself. But a different version of herself. This one had the raven hair, and the cerulean eyes staring straight ahead. There were no streaks in her hair, and no claws on her hands. Her ears were normally shaped, and she was completely human.

'Yes, I am you.' said the voice, no longer disembodied.

"But- But how?" Kagome asked, confusion in her eyes as she ran her hands through her silver streaked hair.

'That is not of importance. Now, you will be able to go home. But is there anything you would like to know, that I can answer?'

"Yea...Why am I so confused?"

'That is also not something I can answer. Anything else?'

"You were singing, why?" asked the silver-streaked woman.

'Behind me is a payphone. You will be able to go home then.' said the voice.

"You mean to tell me, that you sang the song, Payphone, because I am to use a payphone to get home?"

The human Kagome nodded and the miko-youkai sighed. The two girls slowly approached each other and without realizing it, began to sing. Loud and strong the girls sang.

'Just cry.  
Just cry.  
And even if you don't know why.  
Come dance with me...'

Human Kagome held out her hands to the other. When she grabbed her hands the girls began to float into the air. They still sang, and they danced in the air. When one would step, the other stepped. In tune to each other they moved. Still singing they spun in the air, still holding hands.

'That's what you said.  
But I don't know.  
I'm walking here,  
So all alone...'

They were not alone, they had each other. The payphone glistened below them as they danced. Swaying they sang, their hands clutching tightly to one another's. Their eyes were focused only on the other, never straying. They looked like twin girls running in circles in a back-  
yard never straying from each other.

And still they sang.

'I wanna hear your voice right now.  
I'm looking for it all around.  
I really need to find a payphone.  
Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na...'

Soon their feet touched the ground. They released one another's hands. Now they spun in one place. Still close to one another, but never stopping. Their hair spun out behind them, and mixed within the others, raven hair with small spots of silver. Two pair of cerulean eyes closed and smiles on both faces.

"It is her." Kami said, his eyes wide as he watched as the girls danced together.

"I told you." Inuyasha said getting smacked by Kikyo.

"Shut up, Inuyasha." she said and then smiled when he rolled his eyes.

"My daughter..." Mr. Higurashi trailed off and then sighed. "She looks so much like her mother. I miss them all."

Kami got a far off look in his eye. Midoriko, who had been with the God for so long, knew he was plotting something. Something wonderful for the family Kagome had. And hopefully, it would happen soon. Very soon. She wanted them to be together again, and loving once more.

'Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na na na...'

"Higurashi-san." Kami said and the man came towards him.

"What, Kami-sama?" he asked.

"I'm sending you home." he said and Higurashi's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"I am sending you home."

"But my family...They believe me dead."

"And so they shall continue. I'm sending you, as a reincarnate." Kami said and Higurashi was trying very hard not to faint.

'Now I know you can smile those tears away.  
Now I know you can smile those tears away.  
Now I know you can smile those tears away.  
That's what you said, but I don't know.  
I'm walking here, So all alone

"Come on Kagome. You're almost there. Now open, your, Eyes!" Sesshomaru demanded and snarled in her face.

"Sesshomaru, that isn't going to wake her up." Sango said, though she hoped it would.

"I don't care anymore. I want her awake. And I want her awake NOW!" he snarled shaking her.

"Be careful Sesshomaru! You might hurt her!" Miroku growled causing the taiyoukai to stop.

He didn't want to hurt Kagome. He would never hurt Kagome. Not intentionally. Not ever. He would never want to hurt his love. Because that is what she was, his love. And his alone.

"I don't want to hurt her." he said, burying his face in her collarbone.

"We know you don't. But you have to be careful. She is very delicate right now, very much so in her condition. And she'll stay that way until she wakes up. Once she's awake she can eat and start regaining her strength. It will take her a while, but that is how it will be for a while." Miroku said as he held Sango close to keep her from falling in a weak fit of tears.

"I just want her to wake up." said the taiyoukai and Sango nodded.

"So do I. We just have to wait. She'll wake up soon." she said, her voice shaking as she clung to Miroku.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes, she will. I can feel it."

"Then I trust you, Taijiya." Sesshomaru said, bestowing honor in the word.

"I hope that trust does not fall prey to dishonor." she muttered and then rest her head on Miroku's shoulder.

'I wanna hear your voice right now.  
I'm looking for it all around.  
I really need to find a payphone...'

As the two women sang this, the Kagome's joined together. Their bodies becoming one, a human, miko, and youkai all in one. Kagome's eyes opened and she faced the payphone. Stepping up to it she picked up the receiver and heard a voice. A voice she loved, and had wanted to hear for what seemed forever.

'Kagome, Kagome wake up. Please my love. Wake up.' Sesshomaru's voice came through the receiver and she was able to open her eyes.

Again I am so sorry that it took me forever to put up this chapter. I seriously have had practically no time to myself to write. And then when I was about to, someone was on the computer so I couldn't get to it. Road Trip will be updated soon, I swear to you. I'm going to work on it as soon as I get more time to myself. Promise! Review please. And I don't think this was one of my better chapters, and I think I need more song ideas. And what luck, everyone knows more songs. Maybe I will get some different song requests. Can be anything.  
Mel 


	14. Come Home Soon by SHeDAISY

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did however, but the little OOC in the story is my fault, and I'm sorry. I'm working on getting over OOCness, and I'm getting better, so it shall only be a while before I have it right, hopefully. The song for this chapter is Come Home Soon by SHeDAISY. I heard it last night in a dream and it just clicked to work. I'm very sorry about this taking so long to get put up, I've been getting really sick. I've been having to go in and out of the hospital so I haven't had too much time to sit and think on my stories. Again, I am terribly sorry about all this. If my inspiration picks up on this, it should come back on Road Trip as well. I'm still in public school and this is my Junior year, so once school is out I might have a little more time to sit and write. Then, we lost the internet for a while. SO SORRY! Hope you like the chapter. No rotten veggie throwing, onegai!  
Mel "Sess...Sesshomaru?" Kagome muttered, her voice incredibly weak as she spoke for the first time in almost a week.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly while helping her to carefully sit up.

"I'm awake." she muttered. "And I missed you."

"I missed you, love." he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Kagome?" Sango and Miroku whispered as one.

"I'm alright. I need a drink though." she said looking at them, her skin really pale from lack of nutrition.

"I'll go get you one." Sango said leaving the room, Miroku following her to make sure she was alright.

"Sesshomaru, where are my kids?" Kagome muttered and as one the two children came running in staring in shock at their motherly figure.

"Kago-mama!" they exclaimed as one and jumped softly onto the bed hugging her.

"Hi, did you guys miss me?"

"We were so scared you weren't going to wake up. But Sango and Miroku kept telling us you would." Shippo said lightly nuzzling his mother's cheek from where he was perched on her shoulder.

"Rin missed you so much. Rin thought you were going to leave me like my mommy did." said the little girl curling up in her mother's lap.

"I would never leave you Rin. Never. Nor you Shippo. Nor you Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered kissing her love's cheek, then curled her nose lightly.

He stunk.

But she wasn't going to tell him that.

Right now she was too busy loving her family.  
"Sango...Sango you're shaking. Are you okay?" Miroku asked nervously holding onto Sango's shoulders.

"I'm alright. I'm alright. I just...Can't stop." she said leaning into his chest.

"You'll be okay. Come on, sit down. Kagome will be alright. What's wrong?" he asked when she started to cry.

"Thank you so much Miroku. I didn't know how much I needed you until lately."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused while pulling her closer.

Sango was still shaking pretty bad. Her tears were falling like crystals from her eyes, precious to her heart like diamonds to a vain woman. Miroku was so worried about her, about what she could mean, he too was shaking. Tears were softly flowing down his cheeks and into Sango's hair as he held her.

"I mean, when Kohaku died, you were there for me. You wouldn't let me be alone to hurt myself, like you could tell I would have. You watched over me when Kagome was sick...I didn't realize how much I needed someone through those times as I do now. I love you." she whispered.

Miroku laughed softly.

"I know you'd do the same thing for me, love. And I love you too. I was so worried that you were going to say you realized you didn't need me." he said softly while lightly kissing her.

"Don't ever think that." she said kissing him back.  
Aya, Kagome's mother, sat nervously running her fingers over pictures of Kagome and her departed husband. Her eyes were leaking tears onto the pages and she quickly wiped them away to keep the pictures from getting ruined. She was so scared that Kagome had joined her husband in heaven. She had lost a husband at a young age, she didn't want to lose her baby girl who had just started learning more about the world.

She feared all of this because Kagome had been gone for over a month. The girl never left for the Feudal Era for that long before. She was scared she had been killed. She prayed that was not the case. She prayed Kami above would listen to her prayers as he had when she had asked for her husband not to suffer in the hospital any longer. He had been so sick for so long, she wanted his pain to stop.  
Souta, had taken to being in his room and learning all he could about the Feudal Era. He searched through all of his Jiichan's scrolls to see if Kagome may have been mentioned in any of them. He wanted to see if it were in there that they got Naraku and that Kagome had not been harmed at all in the battle. He prayed to Kami above that his older, somewhat annoying, sister would be safe. If not just for himself but for his mother and Jiichan's sake.

He was tired of seeing his mother cry.  
Aya began putting away groceries that she had let sit on the kitchen counter for over an hour. She hoped she got to the milk before it went bad. Pulling it from the grocery bag she saw that it was fine. It hadn't started to go bad at all. For that she was thankful. Clicking on the radio she let out a half laugh half cry.

'I put away the groceries And I take my daily bread I dream of your arms around me As I tuck the kids in bed.'

She laughed because that was what she was doing and how she felt. She cried because she wanted her husband and her daughter back. Suddenly she looked to the ceiling as though she could see through it. Her face became sour and she growled low in her throat.

"Kami, I am beginning to think you hate my family. I begged you to take away my husband's suffering, I did not mean for you to take him away. Now I am begging you to bring my daughter back to us. Please, if you have any compassion bring her back." Aya said and then jumped when there was a knock at the door.

Wiping her hands on her pants she walked to the front door and opened it. She had to do a double take and then a triple take when her eyes landed on the man at the door. He looked exactly like Makoto, her departed husband. When he smiled she wanted to cry, Kami was mocking her for getting upset with him. She just knew it.

"Um, Hello. You left this in the store." he said handing her her purse.

She blinked. She swore she just saw it on the kitchen counter. Turning, she had a straight shot view of the kitchen from where she stood, she saw that it was indeed not on the counter. Turning back to the man she slowly extended her hand to take it.

"Thank you, Mr-?" she asked softly taking her purse, opening it to make sure everything was in it.

"Yuki. Hashima Yuki." he said noticing her looking in her purse as though something might be missing he added, "I didn't take anything out. I looked and saw your driver's liscence to get your address. Please, trust me."

"Again, thank you Mr. Hashima." she whispered, her eyes wide, he sounded just like Makoto as well.

"You are welcome, Mrs. Higurashi." he said turning slowly, only to get a voice yelling in his head.

"YOU TURN AROUND AND WALK AWAY AND I'LL JUST TAKE BACK THIS GIFT I'VE GIVEN YOU!" Kami screamed in 'Yuki's' head.

'Okay, okay.' he said turning back around when Aya cleared her throat.

"Um, actually it's Ms. Higurashi." she said while leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, my apologies on your behalf." he said, bowing.

"It's okay. I guess I haven't been able to take the ring off, or the M off the card." she said softly, not sure why she was telling him this, she was just comfortable around him.

"I know what you mean. A friend of mine went through the same thing when her fiance died." he said softly and Kikyo in heaven blinked.

'Why do I have a feeling he's talking about me?' she thought.

"Cause he is." Kami said and she groaned smacking her forehead.

'I'm going to hurt him.'

"No you won't."

'I know.'

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Yuki said and she shook her head.

"No, it is okay. Again, thank you for your being so kind. But I have groceries I must put away." Aya said, slowly going to shut the door.

"It is not a problem. Good-bye." with that he left a slight smile on his face.

'She hasn't changed since when we were teenagers.' he thought to himself as he got into a taxi.  
'I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are But I look up at that great big sky And I hope you're wishin' on that same bright star.'

'Mama.' Kagome thought in the garden against Sesshomaru's chest her eyes up at the night sky staring at a star. 'I miss you. But I'm happy here. Please don't be worrying over me.'

"Something wrong, love?" Sesshomaru asked as he held her close, she was still rather weak.

"No, just thinking about my Mama." she answered honestly while looking up at him.

"I'm sure she's fine." he said, softly kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure she is." she said leaning up to kiss him.  
Aya sat under the branches of the Goshinboku tree. Her eyes were looking through the branches to the stars up above, tears lightly falling from her eyes. In her right hand she clutched a picture of Makoto holding a 4 year old Kagome upright on her first bike. In her left hand she held her car keys.

The same car keys she found in her purse.

The same purse Mr. Hashima delivered 'back' to her.

"Kami, what are you planning?" she whispered, jumping when her son sat next to her. "Souta! You startled me."

"Sorry Mom. I just saw you sitting out here and decided I'd come and keep you company. Is that a picture of Dad?" he asked.

He couldn't remember his father since he was only a baby when he died.

"Yes. It's from when he was teaching Kagome how to ride a two-wheeler. I miss them." she whispered.

"I know you do Mom. I miss Kagome too. But Dad...I don't really remember him, so I can't really say I miss him." he whispered back resting his head lightly on his mother's shoulder.

She shifted her arms to hold him close.

"He loved you, you know. Do you know what he said when the nurses let him hold you?" he shook his head. "He said, 'My God, Aya-girl,' that's what he used to call me, 'he's beautiful. He has your eyes. He looks like me. I can't wait to teach him everything.' That's what he said. He wanted to be the one to teach you how to ride a bike, shoot hoops, do algebra. He wanted to be there for you."

"But then he got sick. He couldn't teach me anything." Souta said sadly, his eyes leaking tears as he buried his face into his mom's shoulder.

"Not true, sweety. He taught you to have compassion for families that have a sick family member. He taught you how to feel for others who never got to meet their family. Taught you to love." she whispered setting the objects she held in her lap to rub his back.

"But he can't be here to see me. He can't see me grow up. Won't be able to see Kagome get married. Won't be able to see me play baseball."

"Wrong. He is watching over us all the time. Right now I can hear him, he's thinking how he wished he was here right now. He wants to be here to show you that you are wrong. He wants to show you that he will be there for everything. Even though he already is. Inside you." she whispered and Souta looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. He loves you just as much as he would if he were alive. I can tell." she whispered kissing his forehead.

"Thanks Mom."

"That's what Mother's do. Now, to do another thing Mother's do. Go get ready for bed."

"But Mo-om!"

"No buts. Upstairs to bed."

Souta smiled, his mother was getting back to herself.  
'I wonder, I pray And I sleep alone I cry alone And it's so hard livin' here on my own So please, come home soon (Come home soon).'

Aya lay in her bed later that night, staring up at the ceiling. She turned then to where her husband used to lie beside her and curled around the pillow. Resting her head on it as if it were Makoto's chest, she smiled softly. It was suddenly getting easier to go without him, as though he were back in her life somehow. Though he never left.

She could see it in Kagome's smile. In her son's laugh. When the wind blew through her windows at night she would swear it was his voice telling her everything would be alright. All she had to do is keep going through life. Tonight however, she didn't hear his voice. She heard Yuki's.

'You are welcome...Good-bye.'

"How on earth did he do that?" she muttered.

She was referring to when she opened her purse after putting away the groceries, she saw her keys sitting beneathe her wallet. It didn't make sense. She only had one pair of car keys that she carried. The extra set her father carried, and she knew she used her keys to drive home.

"He must have magical powers. How else could he have done that? And why on Earth did he put his phone number in my purse?" she asked herself, nuzzling the pillow. "Maybe I should call him and invite him to lunch tomorrow while Jiichan is visiting his friend and Souta is in school? No, I'm not ready for dating."

'LADY IT'S BEEN 12 YEARS!' she jumped to a sitting position when she heard that screamed through the window and saw a pair of glaring eyes.

"Who's there?" she whispered, trying not to wake her family members on either side of her room.

No one answered her.

Aya shakily laid herself back down on her bed and went into an uneasy sleep.  
Kikyo looked up sheepishly at Kami. She knew she had interfered by sending part of her spirit down to see what was going on upclose. She knew she was in deep trouble when she had lost it and screamed through the window. So when she saw the smile on Kami's face she gaped.

"You nearly gave her a heartattack Kikyo. But otherwise, I think you just helped her decide to give it a shot." Kami said while Inuyasha laughed.

"Impatient to see them together, love?" he asked while slipping his arms about her waist.

"I'm tired of seeing them mope around. That's what I'm tired of. But other then that, yeah you could say that I'm impatient." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

Kami laughed.  
'I know that we're together Even though we're far apart And I wear our lucky penny 'round my neck Pressed to my heart.'

Aya played with the penny she wore around her neck for the tenth time in half as many minutes. She had gotten the penny from when Makoto and her had gone to the States for their honeymoon. It had a hole through the center of it and her husband had it put on a copper chain for her to wear. He said the copper of the coin matched her copper eyes.

She was nervous, she had called Yuki and invited him to lunch. Her father had asked her before he left if she wanted him there for support on her date, and she had told him to go. Souta had heard her using the phone before he left for school. So when she asked him if he thought it a good idea for her to date again he said yes.

He wanted her to be happy.

Now she just had five minutes before the man showed up. She had did a quick sweep through the house cleaning up a bit before she started cooking. She made, out of habit, Makoto's favorite lunch, yaki soba ginger noodles. She hoped he wasn't allergic to anything, and that he liked it.

She had also changed clothes. She had changed into a pair of blue jeans she had bought to appease her daughter's demand that she stop wearing old lady's clothes. Now she felt like a wanna-be-teen. Covering her torso she wore a pink tee-shirt made out of cotton. Not too much, just enough to show that she did try a bit.

Knock Knock.

"That must be him." she muttered and looked around the house quickly.

Nothing was out of place.

Buyo sat on the floor in front of the kitchen, his eyes on the table as though he were trying to will the food to him. He was so lazy he wouldn't even get up. Couch cushions were fluffed and sitting nicely on the couch and the T.V. was off. Everything seemed to be right. She opened the door.

"Hello. Thank you for inviting me." Yuki said as he entered the home, removing his shoes.

"Not a problem. I actually had some questions I wanted to ask you. I thought that maybe lunch would be a good time to discuss them." she said only to blink as he handed her her favorite flower.

An Asian Orchid.

"Why thank you. This is my favorite flower. How did you know?" she asked while leading him into the kitchen. "And look out for Buyo. He just lies in the middle of the walkway." (Just like any pet does.)

"I just saw it and thought you might like it on my walk here. It seemed to reflect your beauty. And your cat reminds me of a cat I once had." he said leaning against the refrigerator watching as she paused while filling a vase with a bit of water.

"It's funny. My husband said the same thing to me the first time he gave me this flower." she muttered setting the vase on the table, flower inside.

"Did he? What was he like?"

"A bit like you. But then again, I don't really know you, so...I can't really say that."

"True. But you never know, maybe I could be like him." Yuki said, watching as she turned to him.

"You very well could be. So, would you like to start lunch?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Sure. What are we having?"

"Yaki soba ginger noodles." Aya said while uncovering the bowl in which held the meal, steam lifting with the lid.

"My favorite." he said and she jerked her head back as though dodging a ball.

"Really? It was my husband's as well. I made it all the time for him when he'd come home for lunch." she said sitting down across the table from him.

"Was it? Hmm. Another similarity."

'I wonder, I pray And I sleep alone I cry alone And it's so hard livin' here on my own So please, come home soon (Come home soon).'

'I'm so blowing this. She's not going to want me. She'll think I'm trying to replace...Well me.' Yuki thought to himself while picking up his chopsticks.

Then tell her the truth, after a while. Midoriko said into his head and he blinked.

'Then she'll think I'm a nutcase.'

Would she, she's your wife. You know her better then anyone else.

'True. Maybe she won't freak out. I mean she is letting our daughter go back in time to fight youkai.'

"Something wrong?" Aya asked, confusion on her face at how Yuki was staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking. Kind of spaced out there." he took a bite of the food.

It tasted better then all the times before when she had made it.

"This is wonderful."

"Thank you." she said blushing. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just some things. I kind of left my dog at home by himself. I am hoping he doesn't destroy the apartment."

"You have a dog? What's his name?" Aya asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Kenji. He's this big white fluffy thing."

"Sounds beautiful. You should have told me. You could have brought him with, Buyo is too lazy to attack him. Trust me, the only thing that cat attacks, is food."

"I am still not too sure on how Kenji will respond to cats yet. I've only had him for a few months." Yuki said serving himself more noodles after finishing his first serving.

"You eat as much as you want. My son doesn't truely care for this meal. My daughter does, but she's visiting some friends in another part of Japan." Aya said, chewing on her lip.

"You have kids? I love kids. And I must say, you would never be able to tell that you had kids." he said causing her to blush.

"Yes. I have two. A son, Souta. And a daughter, Kagome. Souta is twelve and Kagome is just recently turned eighteen."

"They sound like lovely kids. Actually, I'm certain they're wonderful kids. Especially if they have you as a mother."

Aya's face turned redder.

"Mm. Thank you. Do you have kids?"

Yuki's cerulean eyes went distant.

"I did. A boy and girl as well. They were beautiful kids." he said softly, thinking about how he only got to watch them grow from afar.

"Oh, I'm sorry. May I ask, what happened?"

"Divorce." he lied quickly suddenly noticing the pictures on the refrigerator. "Are those your kids?"

"Hmm?" she turned and saw the pictures. "Yes, that's them. The picture of Kagome is a little old. That's from when she had turned seventeen. Souta, that's a picture of him in his baseball uniform from just two weeks ago."

"So he's a ball player? I used to play ball. I was shortstop."

"Were you?"

"Yup. What position does Souta play?"

"Same as his father. Sho--Shortstop. Sorry, I just noticed that you and Makoto, that was my husband, played the same position."

"Mm. Is this creeping you out?"

"A bit. But not much creeps me out anymore." she whispered as she felt her hand connect with Yuki's as they both reached for the soy sauce at the same time.

'I still imagine your touch It's beautiful missing something that much But sometimes love needs a fighting chance So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance.'

"Sorry." Yuki said releasing her hand, silently thanking Kami for giving him the chance to at least touch his wife's hand.

"It's okay." Aya said, her hand moving silently to her heart.

'Kami, you are truely hurting me. I miss my husband, and now you make this man appear, looking, sounding, acting, and basically being my husband's reincarnate...Wait..' Aya suddenly blinked looking at him.

"I have a question for you, Mr. Hashima. Would you mind answering it?" she asked softly.

"I have no secrets." he said.

"How did you get my purse?"

"I told you, I found it at the store-"

"No, that can't be it. Know why it can't be it?" she asked standing up and rubbing her hands together.

She had a theory, and she was going to see if it were true.

"No, why can't that be it?"

"Because, I only have one pair of keys. My father has the other pair. And when you left I opened my purse to see if maybe you had dropped something in it. My car keys were inside of it. So again, how did you get my purse?"

"Um..."

'Think of something quick, you idiot! Think, think, think!' Yuki thought to himself, his eyes looking around the room quickly.

"Know how I think you got my purse?" she asked, now standing behind him, like a she-lion about to pounce.

"How?" his voice was dry in his nervous state.

"Magic. See, this is a shrine. And strange things can happen in holy places. Maybe you're a spirit sent here by Kami to throw my family into another turmoil. Or maybe, you're a spirit that found my purse on the doorstoop, and decided to be a nice man. But that doesn't explain the phone number. So, which is it?"

"Kami didn't send me to hurt your family, Aya." Yuki said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead, and taking a deep breath.

"NOT YET!" Kami shouted in his head.

'I have to. I am not going to lose her because she thinks I'm a stalker. I lost her once, I don't want to lose her again.' he thought back, and Midoriko smiled.

"Kami, allow him to do this. Aya already had a feeling it was him." she said.

"How?"

"Too many similarities. And she trusts in magic because of her father and daughter."

"Then why did Kami send you, Makoto?" she asked, tears falling softly from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How did you-?"

"Know? I knew because of your touch. When your hand touched mine. It was exactly like it used to be." she said, her face in his neck as he held onto her arms.

"I never could fool you, could I?" he asked and she laughed.

"Not even when you said that the ring box was for your mother when you wanted to stall on proposing to me." she said no longer crying.

"Kami sent me so I could be with my family again. I guess he got tired of me mopping around heaven."

'I wonder, I pray I sleep alone I cry alone Without you this house is not a home So please, come home soon.'

"He did? I shall never curse Kami's name again." Aya said as she felt herself being set in her husband's lap.

He laughed.

"He did. And I didn't think you would want me back-" he couldn't speak any longer as a mouth was lightly pressed to his.

The two parted lovers kissed for the first time in twelve years. His tongue lightly ran over her lower lip. She parted her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss. She sighed at the taste of him on her tongue for the first time in so long. He felt his heart skip a beat when she sighed. He missed her taste, missed her touch, missed her kiss, missed her.

They had the one they loved back.  
'I walk alone I try alone And I'll wait for you, don't wanna die alone So please, come home soon.'

Souta ran into the house after school to see his mother sitting on the lap of a man. They seemed to be deep into eachother with their kissing. His copper eyes just about popped out of his head, as he stared at his mother and some strange man kissed. Though, he felt that there was something familiar about this man. He knew he had seen him somewhere before.

That's when he saw the picture of his father holding him as a baby on the table next to the couch. Looking between the picture of his father, and the man on which his mother sat on, he gasped. The gasp parted the two kissing for them to look at him. Looking into a pair of familiar cerulean eyes he saw whenever he looked at his sister, he paled. He knew why the man looked familiar.

"Dad?" he asked choking on air.

"Souta..." Yuki whispered and Aya chewed on her bottom lip, feeling as though something bad was to come out of this.  
Kagome tensed her shoulders while sitting beside Sesshomaru at the dining table. She felt a cold rush of air enter her lungs and looked around the hall. She thought maybe someone else had felt what she had felt. But no one did. Suddenly the taiyoukai placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's up at home. I just don't know what it is." she said, her brows drawing together.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Sesshomaru said, reluctantly releasing her shoulder.

"Yea, more than likely."

Kagome wasn't so sure.  
"Is this my dad!" Souta screamed looking between his parents.

"Souta...In a way, yes. This isn't his original body." Aya said, trying to calm her son, she had a feeling he felt as though his father hadn't died, but had abandoned them.

"What? If it isn't his original body, why does he look exactly the same!" he screamed.

Yuki stood up, after setting Aya down on the couch cushion. Walking over to Souta he kneeled before him. He looked him in the eye and jerked back when he was hit. He didn't get up and leave, he just stayed there while his son wailed on him.

"SOUTA! STOP!" Aya shouted watching as he started crying, being pulled into his father's arms.

"I am your dad. Kami made it so I could come back to be with you. I'm sorry that you think I abandoned you. Souta, I would never do that. I love you, just as I love Kagome and your mother. I would never have left you if I could have helped it. I'm so sorry." he whispered into his son's ear as Souta hugged him.

"Just don't leave again. You finally come home, and you're not allowed to leave. Are you going to leave again?"

"No. I'm here to stay, for good. I'll be here for as long as I can be. Until your mother and you get sick of me, and kick me out. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." Souta said, crying into his dad's shoulder.

Aya placed a hand on her heart as she watched her 'husband' and son hugging. Yuki took charge of the situation exactly as a father should. He was patient, and calm. Just as he always was. Souta now had the father he wanted.

Now all they needed was for Kagome to come home.

'Come home soon  
Kagome sighed as the cold in her lungs disappeared. She knew then that everything was fine at home. Things were going to be just fine. Just as they should be. Now all she had to do was find a way to take her friends and new family with her to get home.

"Sesshomaru...I want to see my family." she whispered in her love's ear as they sat in the gardens watching as the children ran around a tied up Jaken.

"I don't know how to get you there, Kagome. If you say the way you used to get home doesn't work, I can't get you to your family. I'm sorry." he whispered and she nodded.

"Kami says I'll be able to go home soon. But that means I'll have to leave you and the children...I don't want to leave you. But I want to see my family. Damn I not being able to have everything I want." she growled and he laughed.

"You sound like my idiot brother when he was a pup."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"A bit of both, love." he said 'wincing' when she smacked him. "Ow?"

"Very funny."

A soft voice on the wind made Kagome place her hand to her heart.

'Come home soon.'

'I will Mama. I will.' she thought in response to the voice.  
I know it's not one of my better chapters, but I thought that a little show on how Kagome's family were handling things would be good. Please tell me what you think, and review with a song. And for the person who reviewed any of my other stories that kept putting 'review' I must ask that you actually put a review in. Not just the word. Thank you. And again, sorry for the delay! Please, no throwing rotten veggies. I'm working on getting better, swear I am!  
Mel 


	15. This time I AM Back

Hey everyone!

Okay, yea I know, REALLY REALLY long time no hear, right?

Well I'm going to make all of your wishes come true. For this story anyways.

I'm going to try and start writing again.

But first I'm going to slowly start taking these chapters and revamping them. Mostly this will happen because I tried to re-read the first chapter and got about five lines in and couldn't stand my own writing anymore.

So it will be fixed.

It's going to take some time as I have an infant son who requires a lot of my time. That and I have to take care of myself yet too. I have a lot of health problems that take a lot out of me.

I'll try to get the chapters up quickly, and you'll probably see a BIG change in some of these chapters, such as a big switch in plot. I don't know yet. Depends on how fed up I get with what I wrote so many years ago.

I'll see.

Sorry for the wait, and sorry to keep you waiting still.

But we'll see what I can do to fix it. 


End file.
